Memories Rebirth
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: After years of ruling the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna dies of an illnes, after a long life looking forward to a long rest but fate has other plans for him, as he is pushed through a second life in a separate time line in courtesy of Giotto. What does he have in store for Tsuna as he re-lives his life, only thing is that things are a bit, different. M just to be safe.
1. Prologue the death of a boss

**Memories Rebirth**

 **Prologue: The death of a Boss**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this franchise I only own Nyx and the story itself. All else goes to its creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: I know that all of you were waiting for the conclusion of Memories Reborn, however, the truth of the matter is that I was just unable to continue the story. By looking back at the story now, I see a lot of flaws in it. The story was rushed. The characters were simply coming out of nowhere, and there was nothing really exciting happening to them. Tsuna was training so hard, but was beaten so easily, so I want to make a few changes. Welcome to the rewritten Memories Reborn. Welcome to Memories Rebirth**

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was sick, sick to the point of being bedridden for the last six weeks. His guardians never left his side, and, frankly, Tsuna didn't have the strength to order them away.

His adoring wife, Kyoko, was sitting in a chair, wiping Tsuna's feverish face with a cloth, Ryohei standing next to her, holding onto the woman's shoulders. Tsuna's and Kyoko's children and grandchildren stood by the bed with her. Hayato sat on the opposite side of the bed, with Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya, Takeshi and Lambo next to him.

The doctor had just left, after announcing that Tsuna had only few hours left to live. The Varia stood by the door, along with the Arcobaleno. Though Reborn was not among them – he stood by Tsuna's bedside, watching the man he had tutored. The man who had been a Dame student, turned into the tenth boss of Vongola.

Tsuna had taught his children and grand children how to protect themselves, to do what they felt was the best course of action. He had taught them all well.

The next remaining hours were held in silence. Tsuna's breath came out in short gasps, the sweat literally rolling down his face. Reborn had outlived yet another Vongola boss. First it was Ottavo, then Nono and now Decimo. Who knows, he might outlive the Unidicesimo, Tsuna's eldest daughter, Yokoshima. She was getting on her years, as well. Her own son was preparing to take over the 'family' business.

*cough*

The entire room stopped breathing, all eyes went to Tsuna's, as they were slowly opening. The rag that Kyoko was washing his face with was quickly removed.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Hey, Hun, I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Tsu-kun, I... you don-"

"I know. I... I don't have much time left, so Le-let me speak."

Kyoko sat upright in her chair, noticing that Ryohei's hand grasped her shoulder a bit tighter

"Kyoya, take care of everyone, when I'm gone. I know it is a difficult order, but, please. Just knowing that you will do it, will let me be at ease."

The skylark nodded, while himself being old yet rigid. He still had the will to fight in him – if the opportunity would arise, he would go down fighting.

"Hayato, *cough* take care of yourself. I know you are still not over Bianchi's death. Stay close to everyone. Take *cough* take care of each other, please."

Hayato was so close to tears, while grasping Tsuna's hand, clenching it in a death grip. But he nodded vigorously. He was not going to let go of that hand. Not until Tsuna was placed in a coffin and buried six feet in the ground.

"Onii-san, I hope I have taken good care of Kyoko-chan. I hope you didn't mind me being your brother-in-law, as well as being your boss. I hope I was a good friend to you."

"Of course, you were, Outouto! Why do you even have to ask! We were family to the extreme even before you married Kyoko. You always were my little brother to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled and turned his head towards Takeshi, who was close to tears. Even a little nudge would break the waterworks.

"Takeshi, thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my rain, my shoulder."

Takeshi couldn't take it anymore. The tears started to fall, so he lowered his head, not being able to look into Tsuna's soft, brown eyes any longer.

"Mukuro, Chrome. I know you both have been through a lot, but, please, take care of my, no, our family. Take care of each other and everyone else."

Chrome was shivering, so Mukuro hugged her. The two had found happiness with each other. They even married. When they had heard that Chrome's mother had wanted her daughter back, the two disappeared into the depths of the Vongola mansion.

"Lambo."

The youngest guardian knelt down next to Hayato, while crying. Well, maybe that was not the most appropriate word for it. It was more of a silent waterfall, if anything.

"Lambo, be a good boy. I know you are grown up now, but you will always be my little brother."

"Tsuna-nii, I... I will."

Tsuna was able to wiggle his hand out of Hayato's death-grip to weakly raise it up to Lambo's gray, curly hair and ruffle it.

Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"Thank you, Reborn."

"What for, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled. Now that was a name he had not heard in a while.

"Thank you, for everything, really... *cough* Thank you, for bringing me together with my family. Thank you, for all the things that you have done for me. Thank you, for... for training me. I know I was... a difficult student."

"You have no idea, Dame-Tsuna. You are the worst student I have ever trained. However, you are also the best that I have trained."

"*cough* you are just saying that. But, seriously... Grazie. Grazie per aver portato la mia famiglia insieme."

Reborn gave the dying Decimo a respectful bow, as he replied "Siete i benvenuti, Vongola Decimo. La tua famiglia è in buone mani."

Tsuna smiled. He was tired. So very, very tired. His daughter was doing well, and her own son is an amazing candidate to take over from her. Vongola was in good hands. It 'is' in good hands. He could die in peace, knowing all this.

Slowly, the eighty-five year-old man's eyes started closing, and, as they did, the hand that was still caressing Lambo's head slowly slid off the man's head.

And, just like that, the tenth boss of Vongola was dead. No more painful fevers, no more coughing, no more pain. It was just a dead bliss. The man, known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, was no more. He was dead. And, although every man and woman in the room was crying, either silently or loudly, they did not miss the fact that a faint but happy smile was caressing his face.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna felt his mind leave his body, entering another space. As he opened his eyes, he felt so much lighter. Looking himself over, he noticed that he was no longer in his sick, elderly eighty-five-year-old body, but in his young, strong eighteen-year-old body. Looking forward, he saw the previous bosses before him. From Primo till Nono.

Tsuna walked up to his predecessors, starting with Nono. "Tsunayoshi-kun, it is good to see you again. You did a great job. It is time for you to rest now."

"I will, Timoteo. My daughter is doing an amazing job, and, I know, her son will do just as well as she did."

"That is good to hear."

Giving each other a quick bow, Tsuna went over to stand before Ottavo. "Daniela, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have read so much about your work. I am a big fan of what you tried to accomplish."

"I may have been the one to start to return Vongola back to its roots, but I was unable to fully complete it, since I got too old too fast. And my son over there had some unruly children, failing to complete what I had started. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for returning Vongola back to its original purpose, Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada."

Tsuna blushed, giving the powerful woman before him a quick nod as he stepped up to Fabio.

"Before you say anything, Decimo, I may have been the one to do the most damage, but I did it all for my Famiglia."

Tsuna smiled in return. "I can respect that, Fabio. I can respect that."

Giving the man a strong handshake, he walked over to Vongola Sesto.

"Simora, it is an honor."

"The honor is all mine, Decimo. Thank you for returning Vongola to the way it once was. I may have been more of the exploring type of boss, but all my additions to the Famiglia made it easier to gain allies in the future. However, I am ashamed that I was unable to do anything but add to the bloodshed."

Tsuna bowed his head. "Still, you did what you did for the sake of the Famiglia. Good day, Simora."

Simora nodded, tilting his head in acknowledgment. "Good day to you too, Decimo."

Tsuna walked further, facing Vongola Quinto.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. Welcome to our ranks."

"Thank you, sir."

After a quick bow to Vongola Quinto, Tsuna went further, facing the forth Vongola boss.

"Hello, Decimo."

"Hello to you too, Quarto. If you don't mind me asking, why did you chose a fork as your weapon? None of the history books I have read mentions why."

The forth boss smiled. "I believe it happened on a business trip. I was with my father at that time and I had yet to find a fighting style for myself. After a very nasty food fight, one thing led to another."

"A food fight? Really?"

"You'd be surprised."

"With guardians like mine, I don't think anything can beat them."

"That is a good point, Decimo. Have a good day."

"Good day to you too, Quarto."

Tsuna walked up to the third boss of Vongola.

"Greetings, Decimo."

"Good day, Terzo."

Vongola Terzo shook hands with Tsuna and then literally shoved Tsuna off towards Secondo.

Tsuna stared at Terzo as he disappeared in the mist of smoke, along with the other bosses.

"Nice meeting you too..." Tsuna mumbled gingerly, while rubbing his back.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm fine, Ricardo. I've had worse."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tsunayoshi."

Ricardo and Tsuna turned around to watch as Giotto waked up to the two. Taking the hint, Ricardo let his brother be alone with Tsuna, as he too dissipated into smoke, joining the others.

"Tsunayoshi, walk with me." Giotto said, as he grasped Tsuna by the shoulder, leading the now-young-adult towards a wide, open area.

"You have been busy, Tsunayoshi. You have achieved, not only your own goal, but mine too."

"It was nothing. Really."

"Don't be modest, Tsunayoshi. You did something, which took two generations of trying, that you did within the first five years of your reign, and let us not forget that you took the mantle at eighteen. It is quite a feat, I must say, for a young don who did not want to do anything with the mafia."

Tsuna blushed. "It is all in the past. I did what I did. I have no regrets about what I did and didn't do."

Giotto gave Tsuna a look. "No regrets you say... What about your lightning?"

Tsuna stumbled a bit. "What about him? I have done all that I could. If I did something regrettable, it is all buried. Why are you even asking?"

"Because I am pretty sure that there is something you regret. I can see it in your eyes, Tsunayoshi. Tell me what is on your mind."

"Nothing is on my mind, Giotto. Now, please, stop this."

Giotto did not, as he simply started hard into Tsuna's eyes till the Decimo's shoulders sagged.

"I truly have no regrets, Giotto. It is true, I regret that I did not accept my fate earlier, and I kept pushing it off. I is true, I wished to have spent more time with Lambo. It is true, I wanted to spend more time with Kyoya. Heck, now that I think about it, there are a lot of things I wish to have done while I was still young, but what can you do? It is all in the past. Vongola is in good hands. I have done my part and now wish to sleep. I am tired, Giotto. I have had a long life and all regrets are buried six feet in the ground."

"What if I told you that there was a possibility for you to have a second change?" Giotto asked, giving Tsuna a knowing look.

Tsuna stared wide eyed at Giotto. "There is no way. I won't go back. I am done, Primo! Let me rest! I just died!"

Giotto scowled at Tsuna's use of his title. He was not a man who liked to use ranks over people. He preferred to be called by his name, and Tsuna knew this. The boy must have some plot in his mind, or maybe he was just angry? Oh well, whatever. Might as well get things over with.

"Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada. You have done a great job, so great, that we, myself and the other bosses, have decided to give you a second chance. A chance to relive your life, with a few differences here and there, of course."

Tsuna just started at Giotto disbelievingly. He was going to do what?

"S-Send me... back?" Tsuna felt light-headed, grasping his head with one hand, as his knees buckled under him. Landing on the ground with a thud, Decimo sat there, grasping his head with both hands. Giotto didn't do anything, other than just standing there and waiting for Tsuna to collect himself.

"So you are going to do what now? Send me BACK?"

Tsuna abruptly stood up, grasping onto Giotto's cloak. His eyes shimmered orange as flames slowly fizzled on his forehead. Well, that was not something Giotto expected.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, send you back. Send you back with your memories intact, so you could do whatever it is that you regret. Play with your Lightning, join with your Cloud, train with your Sun and Rain. Talk with your Storm, protect your Mists. There is much you can do over. You could find love sooner and prepare your mother."

Tsuna squinted his eyes, flame disappearing from his forehead, as he gingerly let go of Primo's cloak. However, just when Giotto was about to step back, out of nowhere came a fist that sent Vongola Primo down to the ground. Giotto was surprised at this. What had just happened?

Staring up at a frowning Tsuna, he could see that the man was severely annoyed. Tsuna had his arms crossed. "You are trying to guilt-trip me into this. I know how to deal with people like that. I WAS a mafia boss, after all. I had to deal with stuff like that on daily basis. You just know how to sugar-coat it more than the others."

Giotto stood up, dusting himself off. "Still, I am not wrong. You want this, don't you?"

"I am still angry at you. You have had this planned for a long time, haven't you? Mentioning mother, of all things. Now that is what I like to call 'a classic case of blackmail' "

"Blackmail is such a strong word, Tsunayoshi. I would call it more of a 'gentle nudge in the right direction'. You actually want this. It is the only reason that I can think of as to why you punched me like that."

Tsuna stiffened. "So what if I want this? I am still not going to do it."

"Tsunayoshi, don't you regret it? This way you can do so much more."

Tsuna hugged himself, gnawing at his lower lip. If he weren't an astral projection, or whatever he was now, the lip would have started to bleed due to the tight gnawing he was doing.

"I... Can I really go back?"

Giotto nodded. Tsuna's shoulders sagged, as he released a defeated sigh.

"Very well, I'll do it. I'll do it for my guardians and family. That is the sole reason why I am even bothering with this blackmail crap."

"It's not blackmail, Tsunayoshi. It is a gentle nudge, I keep telling you."

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk (or maybe better chuckle?) "Keep telling that to yourself, Primo."

Giotto rolled his eyes, as he gave Tsuna a gentle smile. He held Tsuna's shoulders, placing his forehead to his own. "Good luck, Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada. Abbi fede."

"Grazie, Giotto."

And with that Tsuna was gone in a bright light.

"Good luck, Tsuna."

.:VxG:.

VxG: And that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed the revised version. Basically, you got two chapters in one, as in, originally, these two events happened in separate chapters. You may have noticed that I wrote some Italian in this. Here are the translations:

Grazie: thank you

Grazie per aver portato la mia famiglia insieme: Thank you for bringing my family together

Siete i benvenuti, Vongola Decimo. La tua famiglia è in buone mani: You are welcome, Clam Tenth. Your family is in good hands

Abbi Fede: Have hope

In addition, I would like to give a huge thank you to my beta, Tairanda. Review, please, as it really helps with my inspiration and motivation. The more you do, the faster I write, The same goes for all of my stories. Have a good day, everyone. This was VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future. I will see you all in chapter one.


	2. the strange child

**Memories Rebirth**

 **Chapter 1: The Strange child**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story and Nyx. All else goes to KHR'S creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: Hi, everyone, and welcome back to Memories Reborn re-write story, Memories Rebirth. The story is going to take a bit of a slight turn from the original story line from here on out, sure I am going to keep a lot of what I did, but there is going to be a lot more added content. Like, how Tsuna actually met his friends and guardians. I am going to write more from his childhood than what I did in the original story. Now that I have more writing experience, I know what it is I am doing and what I want from this story. Hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Iemitsu was pacing outside the delivering room. He was banned by the midwife, nurses and doctors from entering. Saying he was just making his wife worse for wear. Birthing was not an easy procedure. They did not need a frantic man screaming for the care of his wife at the top of the birthing itself.

So, he had found himself walking circles on the floor, wearing it down so there was an actual circle there. In one way he was grateful that Timoteo had given him this chance. This chance to be with his wife and son. Son. He was going to be a father. The thought made him feel giddy.

Iemitsu hoped that his child would have a strong core. Iemitsu may possess Sky flames due to his heritage, but the core was weak. Even weaker than the seventh boss of Vongola had. When Nana had called and told him she was pregnant, he was over the moon. But a part of him hoped that the child did not get his weak core.

"Sawada Iemitsu. You can come in now."

Iemitsu literally ran past the poor nurse, almost sending the poor woman to the ground, skidding to a halt in front of Nana, watching her holding their newborn son. He appeared to be asleep.

"You want to hold him, dear?"

Iemitsu nodded, not trusting his voice, gingerly taking a hold onto his son. Just as the man got a good hold on the child, the boy woke up. Iemitsu was struck with shock. The eyes were in a soft, light brown color.

Iemitsu felt a shiver go down his spine. There was something about that look his son gave him. He felt like he was... being judged by him. But that couldn't be it. He must be more tired than he thought. There was something else that was bothering him, like a powerful presence was nearby. No, not a presence. Flames. Staring down at his son, Iemitsu was searching for something. He didn't have to search long.

Iemitsu started to cry. His prayers have been heard.

"Hunney, is something wrong?"

"No, dear, it is the very opposite in fact. Do you feel this?"

Nana nodded. "I am well aware of his strong, healthy core. I have been carrying him, after all. The core developed just last week, I believe. I felt a strong surge coming from him. I don't know what flames he has yet. Though, I hope he has Sun flames like me. Oh, just thinking about all the things I can teach him makes me all giddy."

Nana was holding her palms to her cheeks as she wiggled around happy, imaginary flowers popping up around her.

Iemitsu smiled, holding the child a little closer to his chest. The child's eyes never once left Iemitsu.

"Nana, dear, what should we name him?" Iemitsu asked as he gave the boy back to his mother.

"I already have a name for him, dear. His name is Tsunayoshi."

Iemitsu smiled, caressing Tsuna's head, as he kissed the top of Nana's head. "It is perfect. Sawada Tsunayoshi, welcome to the world."

Tsuna's eyes never once left Iemitsu.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna six months old.**

Nana was a little worried about her son. He could crawl, yes, but he rarely did what other kids his age should do. Whenever she would play with him with forms and everything, he managed to do them so easily than what kids his age should do. Come to think of it, he never breast fed either. He would only eat through the bottle. Tsu-Kun was a smart child, no doubt about it, but, perhaps, a little too smart. Was that even possible?

Thinking nothing of it, Nana picked Tsuna up. It was time to go to the kindergarten. Nana would have to go to work soon, and she did not want to have her son with her, as it got quite hectic at the cafe she was working at.

Walking up to the kindergarten Nana noticed a woman that seemed very familiar to her.

"Yukino? Is that you?"

The woman turned around, her black shoulder length hair swirling around her. "Oh my stars, Nana. I haven't seen you since college. How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine. But I thought you moved to China? What happened?"

"Oh, I tell you what happened. I met a man, Japanese, can you believe it? Love bloomed from there. We married, moved here, and opened a Sushi restaurant. It is called TakeSushi. Original, I know, but the business is good. You should come visit and try our sushi. Tsuyoshi is an amazing chef."

"I'm sorry, Yukino. I have to get to work. I am here to set off my son, Tsuna."

"You have a son? What a surprise, I have a son too. I named him Takeshi."

Yukino lifted the baby cart she was holding onto. "This is Takeshi. I am guessing little Tsu-kun is in his?"

Nana nodded, a bright smile plastered onto her face, lifting her own cart up. "We should really have some play dates with them sometime."

"Oh, yeah, totally! It is so nice to see you again, Nana."

"It is good to see you too, Yukino."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna three years old.**

Tsuna and Takeshi grew close the next few years. Nana and Yukino made sure that the two would have a sleepover every other day.

The kindergarten had to be closed down for maintenance, but Nana still had to go to work, so she left Tsuna at Yukino's place.

Yukino was supposed to help her husband at the store, but she was feeling a little under the weather, so she took up watching the two three-year-old's play with some stuffed toys. She had watched over Tsuna on numerous times, but there was something strange about the child. She could not put her finger on it, but the child had a presence to him..

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna four years old**

Tsuna was home, outside in the garden. Now that he had a more functional body, he could work on the absurdness around him. For one, apparently every single person now knew about Flames, or, at least, had a basic knowledge about them.

"Tsu-Kun! Where are you?"

"I'm out here Mama!"

"Ara, Tsu-Kun, there you are. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who do y-" Tsunas thoughts were abruptly stopped as he felt familiar presences.

Then he felt like running to go hide, for there was his no good dad and Nono himself. Tsuna had held no anger towards his father in his previous life, well he held some resentment, but now that he is literally living another life. Now that he could hear his mother sometimes cry herself to sleep, notice the longing she held in her eyes whenever she looked at photographs of her and Iemitsu.

Iemitsu just sent some strangely photo shopped pictures of himself in a T-shirt with a shovel, with that ridiculous arctic background with friggin penguins. The last time Iemitsu had seen either Nana or himself was the day Tsuna was born. Well RE-born is the more accurate picture, but why did it even matter.

Tsuna watched as Nono and that bastard of a man entered the garden. Nono. Last time he had seen the man alive was when Tsuna was still in his twenties. Kyoko was just about to give birth to their daughter. The man was in his eighties when he had died. Poor Xanxus. The man had cried himself into a stupor, going to the closest bar in the entire town to drink his sorrows away. Luckily, he still had his Varia with him, even if Fran was a bit of a jerk to the strong Varia don.

Nono walked up to Tsuna. The boy absentmindedly took half a step back.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. My name is Timoteo. I am your father's boss." Tsuna tilted his head, time to pay his supposedly father back a little. "Who is my father? I don't know. Didn't even know I had one."

Timoteo, a little startled, gave a quick glance towards Iemitsu as he was cuddled against Nana. She looked genuinely happy in his arms. Timoteo felt a presence. Turning his head, he saw that Tsuna's eyes had turned an amber color. He looked angry. Could the child have HDW? That couldn't be right, the kid was only four years old.

Just as the man noticed this, a small flame broke out from Tsuna's head. A weak streak of a thin flame fizzled into life. Timoteo stood abruptly up. Startled, but not put off by it. The flame had a strong presence.

Looking at the child, he was sweating bullets. Timoteo was not surprised. It must have been the child's first time awakening his flame. It was normal for children to struggle like this, but it was really putting its toll on little Tsunayoshi. Maybe he should seal his flames for now.

Igniting his finger on fire, he gingerly placed it in front of Tsunas face, who instantly deactivated his own flames, weather subconsciously or not.

"NO!" Tsuna shrieked. Nana and Iemitsu stopped their cooing. Both startled at Tsuna's outburst.

"My flame, you no take them!" Timoteo was unable to keep his surprise off his face. How did he know what he was going to do? Well, he could not do anything about it now. If Tsuna was aware what he was about to do. There is no way he was going to seal them away.

Standing up Timoteo walked up to join up with Tsuna's parents, delivering the news that Tsuna had Sky flames, much to the delight of Tsuna's parents.

Tsuna, however, silently breathed a sigh of relief. Timoteo (in his time) had told him just a few days before the old man had died, that he was sorry he had sealed his flames, as they made his body unstable, which made him more clumsy than what he already naturally was. He was having enough trouble with his natural clumsiness. He did not want more than what he already had to deal with on a regular basis.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna five years old**

Tsuna was sad as he stood besides Takeshi, as the boy was crying his tears out. Takeshi's mother had died. A truck man had fallen asleep while driving as Yukino walked Takeshi back from a trip to the store. She had been able to push the boy out of the way, letting her son survive, however, she had died on her way to the hospital.

Tsuna felt terrible. He had known Takeshi had lost his mother at an early age, but to lose his mother at the age of five. Tsuna understood now why Takeshi had that fake smile when they had first met the first time around. Tsuna decided to make sure Takeshi would not have go through that again. Not on his watch, he wouldn't.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna returned home from the burial after he had made sure that Takeshi got home first with his father. He would leave Takeshi alone for now. He needed some space to breathe, along with his dad.

Tsuna sat down at the dinner table. His mother was still sniffling. "Oh, poor Take-Kun. He must be feeling so sad right now. Poor thing."

Nana brought out a knife, preparing to make dinner. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw a gun on the counter. Wait, when did his mother start carrying guns around, of all things? He could not remember.

Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by his intuition kicking in, as a big crash came from the foyer.

Just as suddenly, Tsuna saw Nana draw the gun and grab him by the shoulder, dragging him from the table and squeezing him in between herself and the counter, protecting him to the best of her abilities. She pointed her gun towards the kitchen door.

A man came bursting through the door, mask covering his face. He wore black clothes and gloves and had a revolver in his hand.

"Give me the kid, woman, and I won't kill you!"

"You will have to go through me!"

Nana shot the gun. Tsuna may have been used to gunshots in his previous life, but he had 'never' fired one himself, nor had been so close to one before. He shielded his sensitive ears, ducking his head as the second gunshot was fired. The next thing he knew, the gun that Nana had held in her hands fell to the floor. Right. In. Front. Of. Tsuna.

He looked at Nana. She was bleeding. The bullet had gazed her hand. Looking up at the approaching burglar, his gun still smoking from the fired shot, Tsuna did the only thing he could think of, glancing at the gun at the floor.

He grabbed the gun and tilted it so that it was aligning with the man's face. He fired. With a loud bang, the bullet fired, flying straight through the man's head. Blood and brains splattered everywhere, but neither Tsuna, nor Nana, were bothered about that. The knock-back of the gun was so strong for the weak child wrist that it broke. Tsuna didn't cry, but man was he close to it. It hurt like a bitch.

Nana was frantic. What to do? There was a dead man laying on her kitchen floor. She didn't know what to do. Call the police?

"What happened in here?"

Nana and Tsuna looked up. Tsunas eyes widened. Before them stood Kyoya, as a child, of course, but Kyoya none the less. His cloud.

"Y-you are Natsuko and Hibiki's child. Kyoya, right?"

"Yeah. I was following a suspicious person, but he got away from me. That is when I heard the gun shots. I came to investigate, and I found you here. What happened?"

Tsuna could not help but gape at Kyoya. He is so well known for being so fierce, so simple, not speaking many words. Tsuna guessed that it was because he was still young and had not gotten that dark demeanor yet. Or it could be that he was in shock? Kyoya could not be more than six years of age at this point. A first body can do that to one. He should know.

Kyoya seemed to snap out of his daze. His eyes narrowing slightly, a deep frown plastered onto his face. Ah, there was the Kyoya he knew and loved. "Come with me. I can have my parents help you out a lot better than what I can."

Tsuna lifted an eyebrow. Didn't Kyoya's parents work overseas most of the time? Every time that Tsuna would ask about it in his previous life, he would get the same response. They worked overseas. Kyoya must still be too young for them to fully leave the household.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna looked at his wrist. It was indeed broken. The cast made things hard to move about with one hand, as the doctor didn't want to take the chance of anything happening, so he had bound his arm up to his elbow in a very itchy cast. God, why would these things have to be so damned itchy? Tsuna glanced over his shoulder. His mother was asleep. The Hibari's had been kind enough to let them stay the night, while they cleaned up their home. But, how safe was their home if a simple burglar could kick their door in and cause such a fuss?

Tsuna was still too young to gather enough strength to use his flames the way he wanted them to. All he could do was cover his fingers in them, and, if he was not careful about it, they would burn him. He had relied too heavily on his gloves and strength training from Reborn in his previous life. Sure, he had some boxing experience from training with Onii-san, but that was all. Reborn would not be here for another nine years. He would have to do something to be able to protect himself and his mother, if anything like this were to ever happen again.

Tsuna, now that he had time to think straight, had been noticing a few things that were a little different than last time. It is true, Giotto said some things would be different this time around, but things weren't just a little off key. For one, the only reason why he and Takeshi was friends this early on, was because his own mother and Takeshi's mother coincidentally met one day at the way to the kindergarten. It is true, Tsuna would have had to approach Takeshi as the years went on, but having grown up with his Rain was a good thing. He could be there for him now, in his time of grief, without it being awkward for the both of them.

It was a big surprise as well that he met up with Kyoya now. It was true that the Skylark was still a cold, aloof Cloud, so there was no surprise about him walking around Namimori, patrolling. He was grateful that they have met now. Now he had an excuse to spend some early time with his Cloud. All he had to do was to gather the attention of Onii-san. The best way to do that would be doing some morning jogs. But there is no way his mother would let him go out on his own now, after what happened today. Hmmm, what to do?

The bed rustled behind him. "Hhrrmn… Tsu-kun? What are you doing up so late?" Tsuna looked at his mother, absentmindedly grasping his broken wrist.

"I… I could not sleep. Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight, Kaa-chan?"

Nana smiled a sad smile, sitting up grasping Tsuna in a loose but comforting hug. "Today was pretty scary, huh, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nodded, it had been pretty scary. Tsuna might have been a seasoned hitman, but he was just so vulnerable in this form. The strength he had gained from Reborn's hellish training was non-existing. The flame control, he had spent years gaining, was swallowed up in a big gulp, reset to a point where it was bellow even average use. He had been lucky Timoteo had not sealed his flames this time around. It would have meant that he would not have been able to use his flames at all, not until Reborn would shoot him with a Dying Will bullet. If stuff like this would be happening on a regular basis, he would have to do some major changes.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun? What is it?"

"Do you think I could start learning some self-defense? I want to be able to protect myself, so you wouldn't have to worry so much about me."

Nana started to cry silently, hugging Tsuna closer to her chest. "What do you say, we both get some self defense training?"

Tsuna smiled. "Kyoya was pretty cool too. You think he and his parents could help us find somewhere to train?"

Nana smiled a sad smile. "What say you we ask in the morning? It is getting to be pretty late."

That night they fell asleep in each-other's comfort, sleeping deeply and safe for the night.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna seven years of age**

Tsuna woke up in the morning. The last two years had been pretty crazy. The Hibari's had shown him and his mother a place where they could be to be taught self-defense. Tsuna now knew some basics of Karate, Judo and a very little drop of Kung-fu. Kyoya had literally pushed him into the three criteria. Tsuna believed his exact wording was: "If you think only one category is enough to toughen up your Herbivorous body, you are wrong. If you want to be a strong Carnivore like me, you need to do triple the exercise."

So Tsuna got stuck with three martial arts form. Well, in the long run, it made his mother worry less, as well. As for his mother, she took on Judo and Tai Chi, along with shooting practice at the shooting range. Tsuna was still too young to wield a gun, but he came along with his mother when he didn't have school.

Speaking of school, there must have been some sort of a curse. His grades just wouldn't go above a certain point. He did his homework. He was even studying! Since he already knew many languages (courtesy of Reborn) and his memories were intact, he still remembered how to read and write said languages. His English was what he is especially proud off (after Italian of course), but no matter what he did, he keep failing it. There must have been some sort of mistake. He could fool even the best into thinking he was a native English speaker. So why were his grades so low?

The bullying was also a thing that still happened. He had Takeshi by his side, but he was constantly pulled off by other people, He had Kyoya too, but he hated crowding. Tsuna had yet to meet Ryohei. He had seen the guy running around at top speed around Namimori, but the two had never spoken yet.

He had tried to talk to Kyoko, but because he was still the Dame-Tsuna, the title he hated with passion, the other students shielded her while he was bullied by the entire school.

Walking down the stairs, Tsuna saw his mother was cleaning a few of the guns that were being held around the house. The assassination attempts had been getting a little out of hand. There must be a rat in the Vongola. One who has gotten confirmation of their whereabouts and just exactly who he was: the son of the Young Lion and a possible candidate to the title of Decimo. Timoteo's sons must be dead by now and Xanxus must be in his ice prison. How long was he in that state again? Eight years, wasn't it? Yeah, eight years. He got out of the ice around the time the ring conflict started.

Walking up to his mother, he gave her a quick kiss to her temples. "I'll be taking a quick jog around town, be back in an hour or two"

"Very well, Tsu-kun, do you have your teaser with you?"

Tsuna nodded. "I have both it and my pepper spray with me."

"That is good to know. We should really get you a gun for better protection. Things have been getting a little crazy lately."

Tsuna nodded 'tell me about it' Tsuna lingered a little at the kitchen door. "Ne... Kaa-chan?"

"Yes Tsu-kun, what is it?"

Tsuna walked back towards his mother. "What does he really do? I don't believe he is just a construction worker, who works overseas. Is there really a... Is there really no possibilities he could be working for something, or 'someone' else?"

Tsuna hated to bring the subject of Iemitsu up, he knew his mother loved him with all her heart, and he knew it had not gone past her that he stopped calling him father or dad. How could he? The guy was never there, and when he was, he drank himself into a stupor. After waking up happily (stupid) drunk, he demanded a whole lot of things from Nana.

Tsuna watched as Nana's grip tightened around the gun she was currently cleaning. "Kaa-chan. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Tsu-kun. You will not talk about your father like that!"

"But Kaa-chan, he is never here. How can I call a man I never see 'dad'. He is gone for multiple years at a time. Last time we saw him I was, what, four? Or maybe I was five? I don't remember. I barely remember what the guy even looks like. If not for the few postcards he sends, I would not believe I even had one."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! You will stop talking about him like that. Your father is the man who is working hard to make sure we have a steady income. You know things are going bad at the cafeteria I work at."

Tsuna hated himself. He hated that he had to argue with his mother like this, but he had to do something that could prepare her for the future. Tsuna knew for a fact that Iemitsu worked for the mafia. He knew the man's reasons for staying away. It made sense in his last life, it worked. He had never seen any mafia related stuff in his previous life. He had been completely oblivious to the situation, until Reborn had come and started his tutoring.

But this time, there was a rat in the system, Tsuna was certain of it. The word had come out that he was related to Iemitsu, and that he was a possible candidate to the Vongola name.

"Kaa-chan, please! There must be something about him that is having all these people show up trying to kill us. We have lived our lives normally in peace, no unnecessary violence. The source of the problem must lie with him."

Nana's shoulders shook. Tsuna felt like shooting himself. He hated watching his mother like this. He hated he even had to argue like this, but when Reborn would show up, he would not keep the mafia secret from her. Reborn could punish him for all he liked, he was not going to change his mind. His mother had taken it bad when he had announced it the first time around. By preparing her for the inevitable, the shock would be that much less.

"I love my husband, Tsu-kun, I love your father. You are simply too young to understand it."

'You are wrong, Kaa-chan. I know perfectly well what it is I am talking about. I never said you had to stop loving him, just that he is working for some shady people.' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Kaa-chan, maybe we shoul-"

"Why don't you go out to jog like you said you would? I will have breakfast ready when you get back. What you say to that dear?"

Tsuna sighed, giving his mother another quick kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan, I never meant for it to end up in a fight. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. dear, now run along. Make sure you have all that you need."

"I will." Tsuna said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him, knowing fully well that the moment he did so, his mother cried herself into a fizzy, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna plopped his earplugs into his ears as he started his MP3 player, so he had music to listen too. His Intuition would alert him if anything dangerous was approaching him.

At the half hour mark, he felt a tap on his shoulder so he unplugged his music. He turned his head as he saw Ryohei jogging besides him. His Sun.

"Yo, you're like that Extreme Dame-Tsuna, right?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Ummm, you are Sasagawa Ryohei Right? Kyoko's brother?"

"Like, you know like my Extreme sister! I thought you looked extremely familiar!"

"Familiar? What are you talking about? I have barely gotten a word in with Kyoko-chan."

"Oh, you extremely don't know yet, huh? I'm a little less extreme about that."

Tsuna shortened the pace they were jogging. "What are you talking about, Senpai?"

"Here, hang on. Aha! I knew I had it here a place. Here look, Kyoko sent me this the other day. It is a very Extreme picture"

Tsuna grabbed onto the phone Ryohei was holding out to him and blushed slightly at the image. Where had Kyoko gotten this? It was a picture of him at his judo practice. The picture showed him in the middle of throwing another student over his shoulder.

"W-where did she get this?" Tsuna clutched the phone tightly to his chest, his face red with embarrassment.

Ryohei laughed. "Kyoko got extremely lost looking for the gym I practice boxing at. She stumbled upon you practicing judo. Took this EXTREMELY cool picture, and left just afterward."

Tsuna's blush reached his ears, his entire face reddened to a very red ripe tomato. If one where to look closely, one could see steam rising from his head.

When Tsuna had first seen Kyoko again, he had almost forgotten how beautiful she had been when she was young. He had managed to fall in love with her all over again, so this was a little embarrassing. If she actually took this picture, did she have a crush on him too? He could not tell.

After a quick chat with Ryohei, the two continued to jog together for another hour. Tsuna left the jog after they passed by his house. Things went from there. Every morning the two would meet up by his house and jog for a few hours and then meet a few hours later, walking to school together, along with Takeshi. From there, Tsuna could talk to Kyoko, as well, as she generally always walked with her brother to school.

It did not take long for Takeshi to join the two for a morning jog before school. Sometimes the group would be meeting up with Kyoya, as he was patrolling the town, giving the skylark a few good morning greetings. It did not take long for the four boys to become close friends, even if one of them did not openly admit it.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna ten years of age**

It was weekend. He had just showered after the morning jog with Takeshi and Ryohei. Tsuna sat at the dining table and drank some apple juice his mother had prepared for him all while reading a book written in Italian. One of his favorites. He liked to read in his free time in his last life and was ecstatic when he saw it in the shelves at the local bookstore.

Nana was humming a chirpy tune. Tsuna was a little surprised at that. It is true just last year she had quit her job at a cafe, and she had opened her own, getting a little help from Tsuna and his friends from time to time, as well. But just last week they have had a very bloody encounter with an assassin. Luckily for them, Kyoya had been in the vicinity, helping them take care of the problem.

"What got you so happy, Kaa-chan?" Nana just smiled as she continued her cooking. "Oh, nothing, Tsu-kun. It's just that I have a little surprise for you."

Tsuna perked up at that. Surprise? His birthday was just last week, could it be related to that?

"What is it?" Nana laughed. "Patient, little one. You will know when we get going."

'Going?' Man, now he was super curious about what his mother was up to.

Tsuna did not have the time to mull it over, as, right after breakfast, Nana brought him out to take a walk, both bringing their gun with them (Tsuna had been allowed to get a license for his tenth birthday by the police, at the request of the Hibari household. Nobody really wanted to stand in the way of those people).

Walking for a few minutes, the duo found themselves outside of a dog kennel.

"Kaa-chan? What are we doing here?"

"You are a smart boy, Tsu-kun, why don't you figure that out yourself."

"...We are getting a dog?"

Nana nodded. "Yes, things are really starting to get out of hand lately, so I thought we would get a guard dog. Remember that allergy test we went to the other day? I just wanted to make sure we both were not allergic to dogs. So here we are, you get to choose, by the way."

Nana said in a very sing song voice. She was apparently very excited about all this. Now that Tsuna thought about it, there were a lot more animal magazines lying around the house lately, mostly about dogs and how to care about them. So that was what she had been up to lately.

Entering the building, Tsuna was bombarded by the smell of dogs, though he could not see any of them yet. He knew there were a lot of dogs in the building. Choosing just one was going to be hard.

Tsuna walked up behind his mother as she walked up to the counter. "Hello, my name is Sawada Nana. This is my son Sawada Tsunayoshi. We are here looking for an addition to our family."

The women at the desk smiled a warm smile. Tsuna felt the flames coming off of the woman, she had a bright, calming Sun flame. Recently, Tsuna had been able to sense not only the presence of a flame, but also to actually find out what kind of flame said person had. It was strange. It was an ability he had been able to utilize only when he was in his HDWM in his last life. It was not something he was able to do without it. Well, he had been doing a bit of meditation the last few years, to try and strengthen his connection to his core. 'Must be a by-product.' Tsuna mused to himself.

"Well, come with me then. I'll show you to our dogs."

The woman lead them through the back door, as they got through, Tsuna saw the whole spectrum of small to big dogs.

Nana pushed Tsuna forward. "Go on, Tsu-kun, choose one."

'That's easier said than done…' Tsuna mulled to himself as he walked up to each dog seperately. Some of the dogs where barking, while some where silent. Others jumped up in excitement. This was not as hard as Tsuna thought it would. There was something tugging at his core. It was... almost familiar to him. Almost like his connection with Natsu in his previous life, but different. As he passed by each dog, the tugging got stronger. For each step he took it got closer. It was so close, it was like he was onto something, something that he really could feel. Touch, smell. There was something so super close.

Tsuna was searching desperately, twisting his body, trying to look for this something that was tugging at his core. He was so close.

Tsuna failed to hear his mother, as she quietly called his name in worry. He was so damn close, and then he felt it. It came from the cage right before him. Tsuna went closer to the cage, staring wide-eyed at the animal. Curled up in its cage, was a black wolf cub. It couldn't be more than a few weeks old. Crouching down, he saw the wolf cub stare up at him. The connection was instant. He felt as if something he had been missing was connected back to him.

Tsuna had no idea how long he had sat there in front of the cub for, but he soon felt the presence of his mother behind him. "Kaa-chan?"

"That's a...wolf…"

"Ah, she is not for sale."

Tsuna sprung up at that. "What? Why not?"

"She is a wolf. for one thing. They are dangerous animals. So she is not for sale. In fact, she is to be put down. No Zoo or any other company, have put out anything about a missing female black wolf."

"That's not right! Putting her down just because she is a wolf!"

"Tough luck, kid."

Nana spoke up, having crouched down to look at the young cub. "Where did you find the little darling?"

"On a return trip from one of our regular customers. One of our employee's found her wandering the streets. She appeared to be tame so they took her in. It was not until we put her in one of the cages that she turned dangerous. So no, she is not for sale."

Tsuna didn't like this, she was important to him. He could feel it. "Can I go in to her? Please."

The woman stared at the ten year old. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her unable to refuse him.

"Fine, but if she tries anything, you are outta there."

The woman said as she opened the cage door to the wolf.

Tsuna walked up to the black wolf cub. The wolf immediately walked up to Tsuna, as if she had known him all her life. Started to lick his face and rub against him. Tsuna pet the wolf on the back, and a response of joy was immediate from the wolf.

Nana smiled, turning her head towards the woman. "I believe we have found our family member."

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was holding onto the leash of their newest family member. They had named her Nyx, after the black gemstone Onyx, because of her black coat. Tsuna had yet to find out why his core had sought her out, and she him. All he did know was that he was happy. Happy to have a new friend and family member. And with the way his mother smiled, he knew she was happy too.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna twelve years of age**

Tsuna's friends had been more than a little surprised that Tsuna had gotten a WOLF, of all things, as a pet. However, when they had met her, they could not help but like her, as Tsuna would always bring her for their morning jogs. The group had fallen in love with her, and she in return. She was babied by the group, and she loved it.

As for school, he could ignore the bullying, as he was used to discrimination, growing up in his past life, and for being such a young don. People just did not take him serious, which was sad. However, he had stopped trying getting good grades as the teachers just did not grade him fairly. He simply did not care for tests as he would just write his name on the test sheet, put his test to the side and pull up one of his books, not caring what the teacher said about it. Caring neither what they say about having to try harder in school so he would have a bright future, nor about the snickering that would flow through the classroom.

He didn't care for it, it were the teachers who were stupid. Even when his mother asked why he didn't write anything on the test sheet, he would say back: "Why should I even try, when I know that I am going to fail the test no matter what I do?"

Tsuna knew he should not care for it, yet why was it just so hard? He knew he was smart enough to ace those tests. However, his teachers did not let him get that A+. Why? Well, he was a dame, after all.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Tsuna thirteen years of age**

Tsuna woke to the weight of Nyx jumping up onto him.

"Ouf, hehe, hey girl. I guess you want to go out for a run, huh?"

The wolf jumped out of the bed in glee, running around in circles on the floor, obviously excited.

Tsuna threw off the covers, his barefoot feet touching the cold wood flooring. He was thirteen. Reborn should show up soon. Man, he actually missed that psycho tutor of his.

Almost tripping over an overly excited Nyx, Tsuna walked to the bathroom to prepare for the day, forgoing shower, as he would get sweaty anyway during his morning run with Ryohei and Takeshi.

After finishing brushing his teeth, he put on a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a loose hoodie. Making sure he had his MP3 player from his room, he walked down the stairs. Just as he is about to walk out the door, where Nyx had sloppily found his shoes, holding her leash in her mouth, his mother called out for him.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, come in here for a minute would you. I have some news for you."

Nyx seemed to sag a little, she wanted so badly to go run with the gang. Tsuna smiled and patted her on the head. "I'll be right back, Nyx."

Tsuna entered the kitchen, watching his mother smile her impossibly bright smile.

Tsuna stood by the entry way to the kitchen, lightly shaking his head. "What is it you wanted with me, the guys should be here soon for our run. Is this is going to take a while."

"Oh, its not going to take long. Hang on, I put it here somewhere."

Tsuna frowned 'Put what where?'

"Ah, here it is. I found this in the mail today. It was an application for a home tutor. It says, to make your child the next generation leader. It is so amazing, it is even free of charge, only payment is food and a place to sleep. So I had to call in for it right away."

Tsuna smiled, well what do you know. He was just thinking of him minutes ago. Speak of the devil and the devil will come. Playing along Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Mom, you do realize that it is most likely a scam. And what if it is one of 'those' people?"

Nana smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "If it is a scam, we can always turn them down. If it is them, well, we can always sic Nyx on them. She does know how to do so, after all. We trained her to do it."

Nyx appeared besides Tsuna at the mention of her name. Tail wagging mile a minute. Excited, was she getting her run now?

Before Tsuna had the time to pet her head, there was a knock on the door.

Tsuna and Nana stared at each other. The knock lacked the usual excitement that Ryohei held. Ninety nine times out of a hundred it was Ryohei that knocked. Takeshi always knocked a weird combo with a bright voice the few time that he did it, followed up by a loud scream from Ryohei. This was a simple double knock.

Tsuna was aware that this was probably just only Reborn. But his mother didn't know this, and, frankly, Tsuna was weary too. There is a possibility that it wasn't him, and more of 'them', who are trying to get them. He had grown up, and raised by Nana to be weary of unexpected visitors. His friends knows this, they always call if they plan to show up.

Tsuna grabbed onto his gun that was fastened at his hip. Walking slowly towards the door, he noticed that Nana was arming herself as well. Tsuna placed a hand to Nyx's head, calming her, as she was growling at the intruder.

Tsuna placed his body up to the door, peeping out the peephole, it was only just Reborn.

Opening the door open, hand still held onto Nyx, as she was growling, his own gun pointed right at Reborn. This was dangerous, and he knew it. Never point anything dangerous at Reborn.

"Who are you? You have ten seconds, before I send Nyx on you."

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn did not know what he would expect when he arrived at the Sawada household. He had wanted to enter the house to surprise them, but had found all entries were blocked or sealed. Deciding to knock on the door, he would have never had thought that he would be coming face to face with a black wolf. Nor would he ever have guessed that the supposed Dame son of the young lion would stand before him, gun pointing right at his head. Tsuna's eyes where a shimmering amber.

"Who are you? You have ten seconds, before I send Nyx on you."

'Iemitsu, why is your report filled with so many lies? Your son is nothing like what you have told me.'

"My name is Reborn. I am your new tutor."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: And that is a wrap, wheuw. I knew this chapter would be long, but a 7k chapter is a lot more than what I usually write. My chapters are more in the range of 3k a chapter than 7k. None the less I still hope you all enjoyed today's chapter.**

 **This chapter has been Beta-ed by my darling Tairanda. Check her stories out, she is amazing. And I don't want to hear anything in regards to Nyx and how wolves are not Japan native, or how wolves just 'don't wander around'. Relax people, I know what I'm doing. Things will be explained as the story progresses.**

 **Well with that all said and done, this has been VxG. Hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter two. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Tripple trouble

**Memories Rebirth**

 **Chapter 2: Triple trouble**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR franchise, I only own Nyx, plot and story. All else goes to KHR's creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Memories Rebirth. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one. I hope you all have a good day.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn stared at the young teen before him. He did not like the vibe the teen gave him. Reborn even thought about calling Iemitsu and asking whether he had given him the right address. Tsuna lifted his gun and took a quick glance around, like he was sensing for something.

"Nyx, down." The wolf did so, albeit, begrudgingly. She almost appeared to be sulking.

"Reborn, if you could be so kind as to get in? Any time soon would be nice."

Reborn did so, not liking to be told what to do. But he could play along. This was, as far as he knew, the only safe way into the house, for now that is.

He took a closer look at Tsuna, as the teen re-holstered his gun at his holder at his hip. Reborn noted the clothing. Baggy clothes - sweat pants and a loose hoodie. Was he just about to go out to jog or something? But that can't be right. The files on Tsuna said he did not have any sports background. Reborn had arrived with plans to start with the basics, in regards of building up some muscle.

As the duo walked into the kitchen, Reborn was met with another surprise. Nana was holding a gun pointed towards the kitchen entry way. She seemed stiff. As if she was expecting something bad to happen.

"Kaa-chan, you can relax. It is just that tutor you sent for. And I don't believe I would need a tutor. My grades are good as they are."

Nana holstered her gun, continuing the conversation as if nothing has happened. "I don't believe that, Tsu-kun, you keep failing at those tests."

"I don't fail. I chose not to do them. I keep telling you."

Nana frowned. "You should at least try, Tsu-kun."

"Why should I try something when the teachers don't bother to grade them properly?"

This caught Reborn's attention. What was this all about? Reborn had no chance ask, for in that next moment there was a loud knock on the door, followed by excited scream.

"YO! EXTREAMLY GOOD MORNING! Tsuna, are you coming out soon? You're keeping us waiting!"

"I'll be right there, Onii-san! Sorry about this, Reborn. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few hours. Nyx, come on, girl, time to take you for a run."

Nyx jumped in joy, running out into the entry way, with Tsuna following closely after. Reborn jumped onto the counter and looked out through the window, watching as Tsuna joined up with two other boys. One had short white hair and was wearing a loose hoodie and slacks, while the other one had short neck length black hair and was wearing an open jacket, with a tank top underneath it, and loose jeans. How strange. The file didn't mention any friends, either. In addition, those two could possibly be candidates for the roles of Tsuna's Rain and Sun guardians.

"You want anything to eat, Reborn-kun? I am in the middle of making breakfast."

"Espresso, please. It is all I need for now... Say, Mrs. Sawa-"

"Please, call me Mama. There is no need for formalities with me, Reborn-kun. We are all family here."

"Very well, Maman. If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you and Tsuna were talking about earlier? That part where you where discussing his tests."

Nana sighed. "Well, you are going to be tutoring him so I might as well tell you. Or, you know what? You could see it for yourself. Just search Tsu-kun's room. It is the second room to the left up the stairs."

Reborn got a little confused, but did as she asked, bringing his little suitcase up the stairs. As the hitman walked into Tsuna's room, the first thing he noted was that it was clean.

Not a speck of dust anywhere. There was a single large glass window across the room with a desk placed by it. Placed onto the said desk was a single book, along with some writing equipment and an orange customized laptop. There were three letters written on the laptop in a neat calligraphy - TVS. On the desk there was also a small basket with various brushes in it, apparently for the care of that wolf. What was her name again? Nyx? That's the name.

At the left side of the desk, on the opposing wall, were a corner shelves that went from the floor up to the ceiling, just barely aligning so that it missed the window sill. Taking a close look at the books that were almost filling up the shelves, Reborn was a little surprised that he found a few books in English, Italian, Spanish and French.

Now that was weird. Did Tsuna really read those? Taking a closer look at the book laying on the table, it appeared to be his current reading book. "The Italian army and the First World War"* by John Gooch. It was in Italian.

Placing the book down, Reborn continued to survey the room.

The bed was placed on the right side of the room, it was messy, undone. Tsuna must have just woken up, or he wouldn't do it until he returned from his apparent jog. At the end of the bed, placed on the floor, was a big dog-bed. On the wall, above the bed, was a cork board with multiple organized pictures and pieces of paper, and post it notes.

Giving the board a quick last glance, Reborn turned his head to the last remaining corner of Tsuna's room. There was a tall, oak wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe, Reborn saw that Tsuna's school uniform was hanging at the door. However, what caught Reborn's eye was another outfit that hung besides the uniform. It was a white, traditional Judogi. Did Tsuna do Judo? Nothing in his files mentions that. Hanging besides the Judogi was a hook that held multiple belts, clearly belonging to the Judogi. What caught his eye, however, was the black belt hanging there. There must be some sort of a mistake.

Just then Nana walked in. "Hello, Reborn-kun. Did you find anything out about Tsu-kun?"

"I have more questions than answers, really."

"Let me hear them. I am sure I can answer a few of them. Did you find out about the grades?"

"No, I have not gotten that far yet." Nana smiled a sad smile, placing the two steaming cups she had brought with her onto Tsuna's table. After opening one of the drawers, Nana walked towards the bed with a tall stack of papers.

"These are Tsu-kun's tests from the last four years. I don't know why he kept them all. But here they are."

Reborn took a look at the papers that the woman gave him. Reborn almost had a heart attack. The pages were blank. All that there was, was a mess of red markers, comments from his teacher about having to try better and that this was not acceptable. Reborn was agreeing with it. That was until he got to a point where Tsuna had written something. It stopped at the top of the page, but he had written something that was not his name, at least.

The backlash kept going. Even from what he could read of what Tsuna had written, it was all was correct.

Looking at the earlier tests, he had seen that Tsuna had genuinely tried to do the test. But each and every time there was a backlash from the teacher. The teachers were failing him. Why?

It was no wonder Tsuna had stopped trying. So why was the teacher writing all these comments about trying harder? When he had tried, all he had gotten for it was… well… discrimination.

"I have tried to get Tsu-kun to at least write the answer he thinks is right, but he simply refuses to do so. He does nothing in school anymore. I hear from his friends that he is not paying attention in class either. He always brings a book to read in class. When the teacher calls him out on a question and Tsuna tries to answer, he gets yelled at. Also, I don't think the bullying helps him much either."

Bullies? Finally something that is in the folder was correct for once. Not that it is a good thing, but still. Reborn supposed that the low grades were correct too, but that was no fault from Tsuna. It were the teachers who were at fault.

"Anything else I should know?" Reborn asked.

"Why don't you ask?" Nana said as she sipped her tea.

Reborn looked over towards the wardrobe. "Why does Tsuna have a Judogi, and a black belt on top of that?"

Nana smiled. A happy smile Reborn noted. "Oh Tsu-kun is amazing at Judo. He has been training in Judo for self defense ever since he was five. He didn't quite like karate, though. Although… now that I think about it, he does have a Blue belt in it. He is also quite efficient in Kung fu. He has really taken a liking to the snake style. He also knows a little bit of the tiger style, if I remember correctly. Tsu-kun does not practice his Karate and Kung Fu as much as what he does his Judo. I believe he only does Kung fu to keep his body flexible now-a-days. Karate is something he does to practice his balance. He is quite the clumsy boy, even though it isn't as obvious anymore, he still has his moments." Nana laughed a little.

"Do you have anything else you would like to know?"

Reborn nodded. "Two things in fact. Regarding those books. Can he seriously read all of those?"

Nana beamed. "Oh, Tsu-kun always have had this knack for languages. I remember this one day he came home with this Italian book. It is always one of the first things he goes to, if he has nothing to read, or if he is simply bored."

Reborn nodded, filing the information to the back of his mind to ask his student when the two sat alone.

"Okay, last question. What is up with those boys? Are they friends with Tsuna, or something?"

"Oh, those three are as close as can be. Tsu-kun and Take-kun have pretty much grown up together. I met Take-kun's mother one day when I was taking Tsu-kun into the kindergarten. She and I were close friends in college. Sadly, she died in a car accident when Take-kun and Tsu-kun where five. The two have been inseparable ever since. As for Ryo-kun, I believe they met when Tsu-kun went on one of his morning jogs when he was seven. Tsu-kun would not tell me the details as to what made them talk, but the two are close friends. And, I guess, it doesn't help that Ryo-kun's sister and my Tsu-kun is having a little sweet thing towards each other. Along with Kyoko-chan, he got two more friends. Hana-chan and Haru-chan. Those three girls are very close friends. Oh, I almost forgot about Kyo-kun. The two really bonded after Tsu-kun started to practice his martial arts. I guess that 'incident' had a part in it too I suppose."

Reborn frowned "Incident?" Nana brushed it off with her hand. "It is nothing you will have to worry about now. Oh, and if you are curious about our weapons, don't worry, they are for defense only. Tsu-kun can get a little carried away sometimes. But I think that has to do with that... intuition of his. I believe it is what he calls it."

"Intuition?" Nana nodded. "I don't know whether you have seen it or not, but there is something special about his eyes. Sometimes they turn from his usual soft brown to very fierce amber. It is something he has been doing since he was very little."

Reborn nodded. There was really no point in keeping the file he had gotten from Iemitsu. He would burn that thing himself later. For now, he would wait for his student. He had a lot of questions for the boy.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was beat. Of course, it just had to be one of those days. Ryohei just had to make it a full run. Tsuna knew that his Sun had a lot of energy, but even Nyx was tired, and it took serious stuff to tire the easily excited wolf out. It is all so very exhausting. Glancing at his wrist watch, he had one and a half hours to prepare for school. He better get into the shower, hoping Reborn had no surprises for him. It was still too early for his crazy stuff.

Tsuna watched as Nyx gingerly walked up the stairs, obviously exhausted. Removing his shoes, Tsuna followed the wolf upstairs. Taking his MP3 player out from his hoodie pocket, planning to just place it at his table and get his shower done with.

As Tsuna walked into his room, he was met with Reborn seated at his bed. Papers were spawn around him, he was writing something.

"...Reborn?"

Reborn looked up, not at all surprised by Tsunas appearance. "Ah, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna flinched "Returned from your jog I see."

Tsuna nodded, walking up to his table and placing his MP3 player on said table. "I will be taking a shower, so, if you have any questions, do you think it could wait for a bit. I am exhausted."

Reborn nodded. "You go do that. It looks like you need it. We can talk later."

Tsuna smiled, removing his hoodie, and tank top, leaving his sweat pants on, as he brought the clothes he had removed with him. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Reborn was looking over his chest. Staring at the build Tsuna had trained himself to gain.

'Hmmm, I might not need to do anything in regards of his body. He looks like he has taken good care of it. Well, a little stamina boost could never hurt. He looks like he pushed himself a little too hard this morning.'

Reborn glanced over to the snoozing wolf. She had placed herself into her doggy-bed. She was exhausted.

Reborn heard water started to run. The boy must have just gotten into the shower. Reborn frowned, looking over the test papers spread around him. Something was really bugging him about all of this. He felt as if he was missing something vital. And Reborn hated not knowing everything. He prided himself on information gathering, and even that was wrong. 'Iemitsu, you bastard. When was the last time you actually looked at your son properly?'

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn stood at the dinner table while Nana was humming a chirpy tune. Tsuna had joined them when he had finished his shower and had changed into his school uniform. Reborn did not know what it was about the boy, but he could not help but stare at him.

As Tsuna finished his food, he grabbed his school bag. Walking up to his mother, he gave the woman a quick kiss to the temple. "I'll be off, Kaa-chan, do you need any help at the cafe today? I can drop by after school, if you like."

Nana looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I don't need any help today. Ayano is helping me today. Just head straight home and make yourself something for dinner. I'll be late home today."

"I'll drop by to say hi then. Should I buy something from the store? I plan on heading towards the bookstore today. I am running out of material again."

"Oh, that would be nice if you would do that, Tsu-kun. Here, I was planning on heading to the market to get a few things." Nana handed Tsuna a piece of paper along with some pocket money. "That should be enough to pay for everything, right?"

Tsuna looked over the money and took another look at the list. "Yeah, this should do it. I'll drop by after school to hand you the ingredients then?"

"No, no need to do that. Take them right home. There are going to be fridge items."

"Very well." Tsuna kissed his mother again. "I will see you tonight then. Don't worry, I have my pepper spray, teaser and gun with me. No need to worry, Kaa-chan."

"You know I always do. Have a good day, dear."

"Bye, see you at home."

Nana waved after her son as he disappeared out the door. As soon as she heard the door close behind him, her shoulders sagged and the happy smile fell from her face. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Nyx walked up to her, nuzzling into the woman's hand, whining, as if the wolf was worried for her master.

Nana petted her head, watching as Tsuna walked away to school, a tingle of a tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

Reborn left the woman be, deciding to leave to watch the boy. He had a lot of questions regarding the kid's school life that needed to be answered.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn watched as Tsuna met up with his friends - three girls and the two boys that he jogged with that very same morning.

One of the girls left the party at a different crossroad, as she appeared to be in a different school.

The group got to the school gates. Just as Tsuna walked by a different boy, one with messy black hair, the boy intentionally tripped Tsuna, making the said teen fall flat on his face.

Kyoko asked worriedly. "Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna got off from the ground, dusting himself off. "I'll live." Tsuna turned his body so he was facing said boy who tripped him. "What did you do that for, Mochida? What have I ever done to you? When have I ever done anything, really, to earn this stuff?"

Mochida scoffed. "It's obvious. It's because you are Dame-Tsuna. That is why. I can't believe you hang out with a loser like him, Kyoko-chan. The guy is a loser. Drop him, already. He is nothing but trouble, anyway. You are much better suited for a guy like me. You will be the best prize for a man like me. So, drop this looser and lets go."

Tsuna grabbed onto Mochida's jacket. They could diss him for all he liked, but dissing his girlfriend? That was on a whole other level. Twisting his body, Tsuna threw Mochida over his shoulder, slamming him hard into the ground.

Mochida whimpered a groan as he was in some serious back pain. It did not take long for the bystanders to point a finger at Tsuna, throwing words of anger and hate. One of the students threw his soda can at the boy, the said can hitting its mark of Tsuna's head, the remnants dripping into the boy's face.

Takeshi had had enough. "Hey, will you stop that already?"

A guy from the baseball team walked up to Takeshi. "Seriously, Yamamoto, what the hell is wrong with you that you would actually hang out with that looser? The guy is completely stupid and has no idea what it is he is doing. Ain't got a sports bone in him either."

Takeshi threw the guys arm off him. "No sports bone? Tsuna just threw Mochida straight over his friggin shoulder! What are you blind or something?"

Walking away from the guy, Takeshi walked back towards Tsuna. Ryohei had left the group just before Mochida had tripped Tsuna, so Takeshi was on his own. "Hana, Kyoko. You two go on ahead. I'll help Tsuna get cleaned up."

Hana spoke up, caressing Kyoko's shoulder, as she was fretting over Tsuna. "You sure about that, Yamamoto? You will miss the bell."

"Tsuna needs me right now. You know how he gets when he shuts things out. And who cares if we miss the bell? I am terrible at school, and the teacher doesn't care much for Tsuna's 'attempts'. We will be fine. Take care of Kyoko, will you?"

Hana guided Kyoko forward. "If you are so sure."

Takeshi nodded, grasping Tsuna's shoulders from behind, literally pushing him forward, while the entire school body laughed their ass's off at Tsuna's dripping soda filled hair. As Takeshi pushed Tsuna down the corridor, Tsuna was nonresponsive, head tilted down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

They ran into Hibari.

"Ah, senpai. Good morning. We did not see you at this morning jog. Did you take a different route today or something?"

Hibari gave the baseball player a look, then turning his gaze towards Tsuna, whose hair was still dripping remnants of the soda. Though, it was starting to get a little sticky.

Kyoya looked towards Takeshi, his face frowned deeply, as if asking who did this. Someone was in need for some discipline.

"I don't know who it was that threw the soda can. However, I do know that Mochida is at it again - talking bull-crap about Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship. You can go beat him up if you feel like it. Ah, there is also Terasaka, but we have a baseball game coming up and he is one of our best infielders. So go a little easy on him, if you would be so kind."

Hibaris gaze lingered at Tsuna. "Don't worry. I am taking him to the restroom to get him cleaned up. See you around, senpai."

"Hn" The skylark walked away to hunt his prey before the bell rang.

Takeshi pushed Tsuna further in, neither seemed to be aware of a presence behind them.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn was angry. No. Pissed was more like it. He had seen it all. He had seen the way the students treated him. He had yet to see what the teachers did, but right now it was clear that Tsuna was close to boiling point. Tsuna's eyes had turned amber. They looked angry, or something else. Reborn could not put his finger on it, but Tsuna was close to breaking. He had to do something, and fast.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna and Takeshi walked into the classroom twenty minutes late. "Takeshi, you need to learn to get here earlier. The bell rang twenty minutes ago. Now go to your seat."

Takeshi did so, albeit begrudgingly, as he knew that the minute Nezu would notice Tsuna, he would get the daily verbal assault.

"SAWADA!" And here we go. Takeshi saw that Tsuna's already slumped shoulders, slumped even further down. Takeshi knew that Tsuna knew he was not getting out of this one.

Tsuna looked up at Nezu-sensei, his eyes glowering amber for a brief moment before settling back to his normal brown. Although… they seemed to be a lot darker than usually.

"Yes, Sensei? What is it?"

"Do you know what time this class starts?"

"Yes, it starts eight sir. Why?"

"Well, you are twenty minutes too late. As a punishment you will get extra homework on the history of Japan. Am I making myself clear, young man?"

Tsuna bit back a curse, literally. He bit his lip in frustration. "Yes, sir." He hated school. He hated the unfairness of it all. He knew he should not bother thinking about it, but it was getting hard to ignore it, and it was getting even harder to ignore the lump in his throat. For eight years, he had tried to ignore it. Eight. Friggin. Years. Ever since he was six, the teachers had done this to him. For six years the bullies kept bugging him, bullying him. He was entirely grateful he had some good friends in spite of this. But even they were not enough. They were being dragged off by the other students, to hang with them, no matter what they said or did. The students did not change their minds.

Walking up to his desk, his heart dropped. Of course. They did this every day too. And who had to clean up after them? Him. The teachers did nothing about it, just telling him to get rid of the stupid graffiti and be done with it.

Tsuna felt like crying. Him, a man over eighty years old (in mind) wanted to cry because of the stupidity of childish teenagers, who wanted nothing more than to make sure his life was a living hell.

Tsuna felt Kyoko and Takeshi staring at him. He felt their pity. He knew they meant well, but, to be honest, it just made things worse.

Taking his seat and grabbing his own personal book about Italian history, Tsuna started to read the book. He did not like what was happening with him. But what in Hell could he do about it? Nothing. That's what.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn was fuming. He had been watching everything. The teachers did everything in their power to make sure Tsuna suffered. Why? Because he was a Sky, that's why.

All of this torment, all of the discrimination, all of this bullying, just because he was born with Sky flames. Reborn knew envy turned green, but this was ridiculous.

He had to get Tsuna out of there, and soon. There was a storm brewing, and it would be unleashed soon if he didn't tread careful.

 **.:VxG:.**

It was lunch break. Tsuna had joined his friends on the school roof. He felt so weak, so vulnerable. His friends did all they could to help him, but nothing they did helped with the lump in his throat. His friends attempts did help a little, but that little they did to help was outweighed by the storm of negativity that came from his class and teachers alike.

There was a thud from behind the group, making the group turn to look. There stood Reborn with a school bag. Tsuna's bag.

"Tsuna, we are leaving." Tsuna's brow furrowed "Leaving? Why? I'm still at school."

"We are leaving because I have taken you out of the school. I will be home schooling you from here on out."

Tsuna was stumped. Reborn was doing what now? Homeschooling? Was this some form of a joke?

Tsuna felt something wet drip down his face. He brought his hand up to feel it only to find out that he was crying. Why was he crying? Oh God, now he was shaking too.

Desperately trying to wipe his face, Tsuna never noticed his friends come up to him. They were trying to comfort him, placing their hands on his shoulders.

"Good for you, Tsuna." 'Takeshi'

"You are like EXTREMELY getting out of this place, Tsuna, extremely good for you buddy!" 'Ryohei'

"I am so happy for you, Tsuna-kun" 'Kyoko-chan'

"It was about time, really. Those stupid monkeys really did it this time." 'Hana'

"Get out of here, herbivore. You are unnecessary crowding." 'Kyoya'

"Let's go, Tsuna. I want you home, in bed. Don't worry about the groceries. I will handle them myself. We will have our talk tomorrow." 'Reborn'

 **.:VxG:.**

The group stood by the school gate, watching as Tsuna and Reborn walked away, feeling bitter, after they found out about the reason for Tsuna's constant bullying. Reborn had sent Tsuna to the restroom while he had said this:

"The teachers treat him like this because of his Sky flames. They didn't want the boy to get any ideas, so they did the only thing they could do. The other students must have started bullying him, as it was made very clear that the teachers did not care about what happened with Tsuna."

Reborn revealed this information, after making sure they wouldn't say a word of this to Tsuna, when he would return from the restroom. Reborn wanted to tell the boy himself, when they will have had returned to his home, a place where the boy could let out his frustration on a safe target - Reborn himself.

He intended to let the teen cry himself dry, if he wished so. Reborn was told by Takeshi that Tsuna must have held it in for years, as they had grown up with each other. Takeshi knew that Tsuna had been treated like this for the last eight years.

 **.:VxG:.**

The moment Tsuna entered the house, he was immediately tackled by Nyx. Tsuna didn't feel like doing anything for her, so he simply petted her head. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. His hair was still a bit sticky from the soda can. Nyx, followed him in, laying down on the bathroom floor.

While Tsuna stood in the shower, the water hitting his naked body, he didn't do anything. He just let the water flow over his body. Reborn had left him at the entrance to the house, following up on his promise to get the groceries.

Tsuna felt like hitting something. He felt like smashing someone's face in. That was how mad he was, remembering the conversation he had with Reborn before the hitman left him.

 **.:VxG:.**

"Tsuna, before I leave you to yourself, there is something I want to tell you. I don't know whether you know this or not, but it is about the reason for your neglectable teachers."

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks, his hand stopping inches away from the door handle. Turning around, he saw that Reborn was serious. What now?

"I take it you don't know the reason."

Tsuna shook his head. Should he know?

Reborn paused, trying to figure out the best way to say this. Oh, fuck it. No need to sugarcoat his words. "I believe the exact words were 'another day, another opportunity to put that Sky user in its place.' I don't want to go into details, but they were talking about you having the Sky flames would go to your head, so they tried to put you in your place, when there really was no need for you to be."

Tsuna raged. He was so angry. Not for the fact that they would do something like that, but at the thought of him being a Sky user going to his head. That was what made him feel like punching the friggin wall.

Tsuna gave Reborn a nod, his eyes shimmering amber. The boy walked into the house, slamming the door behind him with a little bit more force than necessary.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna punched the shower wall, making the tiles crack a little from the force his put into it.

He turned off the water, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and fastened it at his hip. After that he walked into the hall and went into his room, still dripping wet. He put on some boxers and a big, loose, orange one piece with a slack hood given to him by Kyoko last Christmas.

Tsuna sat down on the floor, crossed-legged, and leaned back, so he was leaning onto the side of the bed. His elbows were resting on his legs, while his palms were up scoped together. Tsuna summoned his flames, not caring that they would burn his hands. He stared intently at them, hood covering up his face, but a strong flame burned atop of Tsuna's forehead none the less, while his amber eyes silently shed tears.

He sat this way the rest of the day, never once noticing that Nyx had laid besides him in a silent comfort. Never did he notice that Reborn had returned with the groceries. Never did he notice that he fell asleep watching his own flame. The next thing Tsuna knew was that he woke up next morning late into the day. His friends had taken Nyx for the morning run, as he was still asleep by the time they had come for him, to try and get some normalcy back to him. To see if he was okay after what happened the other day.

He wasn't. He may have older mentality, but the stress had built up; the bullying, the teachers not doing their job, the assassination attempts... All of it molded together and stressed him out more than what it should.

Getting out of bed, Tsuna saw that his burned hands had been bandaged and slightly healed with sun flames. Whether it was his mother or Reborn, he did not know. Looking over to the clock, Tsuna saw he had at most two hours to prepare for his judo practice. Reborn must be getting impatient. They have yet to have their official talk. Reborn was not going to be happy that he would have to wait even further.

'Reborn can go shoot himself.' Tsuna thought to himself. Judo was the perfect outlet for his pent up anger and frustration. Grabbing his gym bag, Tsuna packed his essentials - his Judogi, two or three towels, and his flask. He would have to get it filled up in the kitchen. Grabbing his phone, Tsuna dialed a very familiar number. School was out by now, so he would use that to his advantage.

"TSUNA! Are you like extremely alright? We were worried about you. We came to pick you up for our run, but your mom told us you were still asleep, she told us to take Nyx with us. AND-"

"I'm fine, Onii-san. Can I ask where you are right now?"

"Whe- I am at home, I got my bag packed and ready to go to the gym. Why do you ask?"

"Could you meet me there earlier than normal? I need to punch off some steam, and I don't trust myself not go a little overboard, so I thought maybe y-"

"Say no more. I'll meet you there. I can go meet you at your place and we can jog over there together. Does that sound like an extreme plan?"

"It does. Just let me pack my stuff first."

"I'm on my way, Outouto. Hang in there!" Ryohei canceled the call. Tsuna went to the bathroom, gathered his baggy clothes. It did not take him long to run into Reborn.

"Where is it you think you are going, Tsuna? We have some important things to talk about. If you think that you are getting away from that, you are mistaken."

"Not now, Reborn, I am aware we got stuff to talk about, but I need to punch off some steam. I got Judo practice in an hour. I am going there a little early with Ryohei. He is on his way here now."

"Then when ARE we going to talk, Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn was not just impatient, he was angry. "We can talk when I get back. Take care of Kaa-chan while I'm gone. She needs some comfort right now."

Reborn did not have the chance to ask why, as there was a loud bang and excited screams coming from the front door.

Reborn heard Nana open the door, after which her chirpy voice was heard. "Ara, Ryo-kun! Are you here to walk with Tsu-kun to the gym? I was wondering when you would show up."

"Yes, Ma'am. Tsuna called and asked if we could go early and punch off some EXTREME steam before class starts."

Nana appeared to be beaming. "Oh, that is amazing, and very good for Tsu-kun. He must feel a little stressed out. I am so glad you changed your gym to join my boy. It makes me feel all giddy and good inside, to know he has a good friend by his side when he practices his Judo."

Reborn saw Tsuna walk out from the bathroom, dressed in leggings, tank-top and a sweater. Tsuna must have changed while he was busy listening in on Nana's conversation.

Tsuna grabbed his bag, holding a water bottle in his hand, while he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Reborn. I have a lot of pent up energy. I won't be too tired by the time I get back. I plan to listen very intently. I have a feeling that you are not here to simply tutor me, though the tutoring is a welcome change, after growing up with idiot teachers breathing down my back. I'll see you around, and, please, watch over Kaa-chan for me."

Reborn was struck with curiosity. Tsuna felt as if he was years ahead of what his age implied. Reborn must have been a bit more annoyed than he thought. But still. It is good information to file for future references.

"Don't take all day now, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna smirked. "I don't plan to."

Tsuna walked down the stairs, being greeted warmly by his Sun and mother. Nana, noticing the water bottle, knew what he was implying. Taking the bottle out of her son's hands she filled it up for him and then watched the two boys jog away from the house.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn sat at the table watching as Nana cleaned the house, did some yoga stretches, surprising him with her flexibility, made some food for the two of them, brushed Nyx's coat, and cleaning the multiple guns that could be found hidden around the house. Tsuna had yet to show up, but from the way Nana was preparing three cups of coffee, Reborn assumed that the boy would return soon.

Reborn had noticed something odd about Nana during the day he had been watching her. She had a tendency to flinch at the smallest sound. She would sometimes, weather absentmindedly or not, reach for her gun, as if to make sure it was still there. The way she would feel the edge of a knife, as if to make sure it was sharp enough, weather it was for cutting up food or... something else. The woman had a mind of a seasoned hit-woman.

Was this what Tsuna had meant when he had asked Reborn to watch over her for him...? Glancing towards his suitcase, Reborn was considering about doing something Iemitsu had asked him not to do - tell Nana about the mafia... 'The thing is, I think she is already aware of it.'

"Ah, he's back." Nana said as she was leaning on the counter looking out into the streets, watching Tsuna walk towards the house.

Nana waved her hand, a little giddy and happy that Tsuna waved back.

The door opened and Tsuna in came. Reborn looked over at the boy. He looked to be looking a lot calmer and refreshed. The Judo practice had helped him. Looking at the teen's hands he saw that the bandages had been re-made, and they were red.

"Tsu-kun, did you pick a fight with someone?" Nana said in a very stern voice.

Tsuna smiled. "If you consider picking a fight with a wall, then, yes, I did. The wall lost though."

Nana scowled. "You still should not have picked a fight with it! Your hands must be raw now! You are still recovering from those burns you got from your flames. You need to be more careful!"

"Onii-san made sure that I wouldn't go overboard. Though… I did kinda destroy one of the punching bags... I'll have to pay for that, I guess."

"Tsuna!" Tsuna looked over towards Reborn. "I know. I hope you don't mind Kaa-chan being here, as well, to listen to what you have to say."

Reborn gave the two a look and turned his head to Nana. "At first... I had only intended for Tsuna to hear this, but both of you should hear what I have to say."

 **.:VxG:.**

Nana and Tsuna were seated beside each other, both holding onto a cup of warm coffee, courtesy of Nana.

"First off, before I begin, what do you know about your husband's work, Maman?"

Nana was quiet for a moment, so Tsuna placed a hand on top of hers in comfort. "I... I know he is not doing what it is he says he is doing."

Reborn nodded. "I am going to be blunt with the two of you. I will not sugarcoat my words, as it is not something I feel necessary."

Reborn stared down the two, letting the information sink in.

"Iemitsu is working for a mafia Famiglia. He is the external advisor to the current ninth boss of Vongola, the best of the best Famiglia's out there. CEDEF stands for: Conzulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. Things have been getting a little out of hand in regards of control. In addition, there has appeared a need for the heir's name for the Vongola. Iemitsu, as a blood descendant to the first boss of Vongola, and as the External advisor, has the ability to name a candidate that is not him. He named you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be that heir, to become Decimo of Vongola and take the Vongola's name."

Reborn watched the two before him. He had expected a lot of things, crying, screaming, denial. Anything, really, except this. Not this knowing look that Tsuna gave his mother, as if he was telling her 'I told you so'.

"I take it, this information does not come as a surprise to you. Why is this?"

Nana had tears in her eyes. Gently wiping them away she spoke. "Tsu-kun has always had this idea that Iemitsu would have some form of a dangerous job. There have been a lot of assassins coming after us, and this side is the only thing that made sense for these attacks."

Tsuna gripped his mother's hands and turned to Reborn. "I have known for a while now that he has connections to the Mafia. He flat out told us about his real job. Though, I guess, he didn't know that I knew Italian, for he had screamed his lungs out the last time he was here."

Tsuna snarled. "There is a lot that 'man' doesn't know about me. If he had known I knew Italian, he would have known to go to a place where I could not hear him, or something. He is completely unaware that we carry weapons on us. He knows nothing about what it is we have to go through on a daily basis... He should be here. But he isn't."

Reborn could feel the anger radiating from the teen. It was obvious that he held no love for his father. Nana may still hold a lot of love for the man, but even that was shimmering slowly away. Reborn didn't blame them. He would love to strangle the man, as well. All these lies... 'Seriously, Iemitsu, when was the last time you actually looked at your son properly, and didn't let the rumors consume your head?'

"Reborn?"

Reborn stared up at Tsuna. His eyes were shimmering brightly, yet, at the same time, they were deep Amber.

"There is something you are still hiding. Like, how bad is the situation that you need me as your heir?"

Reborn smiled a sly smirk. The boy had a strong intuition. "The situation is bad Tsunayoshi. The current boss's son's, Fredrico and Xanxus, are going wild. So wild that it ended up in their other two brothers death."

Tsuna's eyes widened, wait... what? Fredrico was still alive? And Xanxus is not in his iced prison? What was going on right now? What was Iemitsu even thinking about? A three way war? Fredrico is a legit descendant to the Primo bloodline, Giotto's brother, sure, but he is still a valid heir!

"W-what are you talking about? There are... other heirs?"

Reborn nodded his head. "You are smart Tsuna. I never did mention they where possible heirs. Under normal circumstances, I would have questioned Iemitsu's reasoning. Why do we need to have a third candidate? But I do not have the luxury to question it. The two are desperate to claim the throne, and, let's just say that this is a good time as any to get the proper bloodline back to where it is supposed to be."

Tsuna shared a glance with his mother. Nana spoke up. "What do you mean by, the 'proper' bloodline?"

Reborn rustled through his suitcase, bringing forth a picture of a blond man with clear sky blue eyes. Tsuna heard his mother gasp.

"This is the first boss of Vongola. His name is Giotto. He is Tsunayoshi's third great grandfather."

 **.:VxG:.**

Nana stared at the image, not believing her eyes. This man looked so much like her Tsu-kun, or was it the other way around?

Tsuna spoke up. "Is this really all you have to talk about? You are here to tutor me? To 'train' me? Is that it?"

Reborn nodded. "You are correct. I will let you sleep today, as we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Go to your room, we will discuss your schedule there. I pride myself in knowing all the facts. You will tell me your schedule for the week. If you have any other activities with your friends, you will tell me. I need to know everything, so I could train you properly. And, who knows, I could probably teach those guys you call friends a thing or two. Now, scurry up to your room. I'll be with you in a moment."

Tsuna did as told and Nyx lazily followed behind him. The moment Tsuna disappeared up the stairs, Nana's phone rang. Reborn saw a happy gleam in her eyes, as she looked at the caller, but it was quickly replaced with a little dread.

"Ara, Anata, what a happy surprise! I was hoping to hear from you sometime soon~"

There was a pause, as Nana listened to the other end.

"Ah, you are coming for a visit? When?"

Another pause, Reborn could literally see the color drain from her face. Though there was an excited gleam in her eyes at the same time.

"Y-you are? T-tomorrow? Wh-where are you right now?"

Another pause.

"You are at the airport? Wh-when does the plane leave?"

Nana was clenching her fist as she listened to what her husband was saying.

"Th-three hours? So you'll be here in the morning?"

More silence.

"Wh-why I'm stuttering? Oh, I am simply so excited about seeing you again. It has been forever since you were here last time."

"..." Nana flinched, her fingers moving towards her gun. She may love the guy, but the animosity Tsuna felt towards him, had been affecting her quite a bit, as well.

"I will tell Tsu-kun, yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"..."

"I love you too dear~"

Nana ended the call, slumping down into a nearby chair. "I love him so much, but it is getting pretty hard to do so lately. Now that I know for a fact he is working for the mafia, I do not know whether I should be happy or hurt, now that the truth is out. And there still is the fact that he has kept it from me all these years…"

Nana picked up her gun from her holster and started rubbing it with a cloth.

"I love Iemitsu. I love him with all my heart, and I do know he loves me in return. However, I just wish he had told me these things himself. It is not something that one should hear from a stranger."

Nana sighed heavily, gently rubbing the gun in her hands with the cloth.

Reborn let the woman be and pulled out his own phone. He wondered just how fast a certain bomber was. Should he test it out? Why not? Could be entertaining. Dialing the number, he got through to a certain silverette.

"Hello, Hayato Gokudera speaking."

"Ah, hello. This is Reborn. I want you on the plane that leaves from Italy to Japan in a little under three hours. I'll see you here, in Namimori, in the morning. Ciao."

Reborn ended the call before the bomber had any time to even respond to what Reborn had asked of him.

 **.:VxG:.**

The next morning Tsuna woke earlier than he usually did, having missed out on yesterday's jog. He would make sure to make it up for the lost time. He grabbed his gun, feeling the need to hold it in his hand, and double-checked if it was functioning properly, more carefully than he usually did.

He fastened the gun to his hip holder and grabbed his MP3 player. He was on his way down the stairs when he heard his mother hum a chirpy tune. His mother was in a good mood today. 'Good for her' Tsuna thought to himself. As he was about to grab Nyx's leash Nana stopped him.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, if you don't mind, I want to take Nyx for a normal walk today. You always get to run with her in the mornings. Time to let your dear Kaa-chan spend time with her, as well."

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. Well, I'll be going then. See you later. I have my gun with me, carefully checked and everything. So you don't need to worry about me."

Nana nodded. "That is good to hear, Tsu-kun. Have fun and take care."

"I will, bye, Kaa-chan." Just as Tsuna was about to grab the door handle, Reborn jumped on his head. "I'll be coming along, Tsuna. I will be evaluating you and your possible guardians. Now get to it."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes, long since used to Reborn's shenanigans. It was better to just do as he said, or suffer the consequences.

 **.:VxG:.**

It was great to be out running with his friends again. Jogging for what felt like forever… it was great. But it was still a school day, the last day before weekend.

As the trio of teens closed in on Tsuna's house, Ryohei was the first one to notice something as they closed up to the drive way.

"Oy, Tsuna. Isn't that extremely like your dad over there?"

Tsuna whipped around, eyes staring openly at the so called 'loving father'.

Takeshi spoke up, turning his attention over to Ryohei.

"Say, Senpai. Do you know why Tsuna has this animosity towards his dad? I know he is rarely there, but should it really bother Tsuna this much? Hibari-senpai's parents are gone multiple months at a time. It doesn't bother him all that much."

Tsuna spoke up. "It isn't that he is never there that is bothering me. Well, maybe it kinda does, but that isn't the point. It is the fact that he has been lying to us. I won't go into details here, but Reborn confirmed that that 'man' does not do what he says he does."

Tsuna left the group, walking with fierce steps towards the house and reaching for his gun.

Tsuna's two friends shared a glance. Should they do something? Reborn, who is standing on the ground in front of them, spoke up. "You two leave this to me, run along now."

The two were just about to leave, giving Tsuna one last glance, when there was a sound of a gun firing, leaving the two staring.

 **.:VxG:.**

Nana was glad Tsuna didn't question her reasons for having Nyx by her side. She loved her husband, this she knew. But she was a little scared if Nyx would do something aggressive when she was at his side, returning home to see Iemitsu.

Tsuna's anger had been growing for each year. Each time, when all they had gotten was a post-card. Iemitsu never rang to check up on them, he only did so when he was telling them he was coming in for a visit. The last time Iemitsu had been with them was when Tsuna was nine. So he had no idea about Nyx. And if he was a seasoned hitman from what Reborn have told them, she was afraid he would shoot her if Tsuna did tell her to attack him.

It was one of the reasons for wanting the wolf to stay with her, another reason, and probably the main reason, was comfort. She had no idea what she would do once she saw her dear husband. Would she embrace him? Would she break down? She had no idea. So that, when the door did open and Iemitsu's voice was heard from the entry way, all Nana wanted to do was cry.

She walked up to the door, Nyx close to her side, watching the happy smile on Iemitsu's face, as he stood there in his construction clothes, pickaxe slung over his shoulder. Nyx growled, standing protectively in front of Nana.

Iemitsu at least had the decency to look a little scared. However, he was not being a fool, cowering like most men would do when confronting the powerful black wolf though he was cowering a little, none the less.

Nana had mixed feelings. At one point she wanted so desperately to run up to him and hug the stuffing's out of him. On another, all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry her gut out, hiding behind Nyx, wanting nothing to do with the man in front of her.

"Nana-cha-" Iemitsu did not have the time to complete his sentence, for in the next moment there was the sound of a gun being shot. He was unable to dodge the bullet completely, as it nicked his ear.

Iemitsu whipped around, one hand to his ear, as it was starting to bleed. He was surprised to find Tsuna standing there, gun in his hand still smoking. "Tuna-fish?" Tsuna growled, his dark brown turning into deep amber, a flame fizzled slowly to life on his forehead.

Tsuna walked up to Iemitsu, said man being struck with confusion, and soon after the man found a gun pressed against his jaw. Tsuna was not happy, and was pushing the gun with great strength against the man's jaw drawing blood.

"Stop with the silly nicknames. You should give them to someone who cares."

Iemitsu was beyond confused, while Reborn stood behind, enjoying this a little more than he should.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: And end of chapter. Cliffhangers for everyone! booing from the audience Hey, don't get mad at me, you get an 8K chapter, almost 9K as it is around 8870. you should be happy, I am happy. I get to re-write this thing, I love this story, and I know you all do too. I am pushing two chapters into one here. From the original story that is.**

 **But without further a due, a big round of applause for Tairanda for Betaing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. This has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter three. Have a good day, everyone.**


	4. A Stormy Encounter

**Chapter 3: A stormy encounter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR franchise, it all goes to its creator and owner Amano Akira. Nyx and the story belong to me.**

 **VxG: Hi, everyone, and welcome, to the third chapter of Memories Reborn's rewrite: Memories Rebirth. I hope you will enjoy it. Have a good day.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was angry. Here 'he' comes, showing up like he owns the place, like he has no idea as to what is going on. Tsuna grinded the gun further into the man's jaw, his finger was lingering at the trigger. He was holding himself back so he would not kill him.

Reborn must have read his mind, as he usually does, because he kicked the gun out of Tsuna's wrist. Though, as Reborn kicked the gun away, there was a sickening crack.

Takeshi ran up to Tsuna and dragged him away from Iemitsu ever so slightly. Takeshi's elbows were gripped underneath Tsuna's armpits, holding him in place. Even though Tsuna appeared to be none responsive, the powerful Sky flame on his head was still burning bright. There was no denying of the hate he held for Iemitsu burning bright in his amber eyes.

Reborn turned to look at the young lion. "I hope you have learned something about your family today, Iemitsu." It was not a question. It was a statement, and Reborn would make sure that the man would know this by the end of the day.

Tsuna deactivated his flames, his amber eyes returning to his usual soft, chocolate brown eyes, and turned his head towards Takeshi, who was still holding him by the armpits. "You can let go now, Takeshi. I'm fine."

Takeshi shared a glance with Ryohei, who appeared to be at the ready, if things where to get further out of hand. Ryohei nodded. He should let Tsuna go.

Takeshi did so. "Are you going to be alright, Tsuna?" Tsuna didn't say anything, just gave Nyx a glance. Stepping to the side of the drive way, he gave her a silent command: 'get him'.

The message was clear as day, as she got from her defensive position into hunting one. She would make sure not to hurt the stranger too badly, as both of her masters seemed to know him, but he had made her main master angry. This man was going to pay for it.

She growled, and Iemitsu was found running away from the black coated demon known as Nyx.

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi watched as Tsuna walked up to his mother, who, at this point, had fallen to her knees, clutching her own gun. Takeshi stepped forward. "Say, Tsuna, do you want to come to my place, or should I call the gang to come here for a sleep over? I can skip school if you want."

Tsuna was shaking, clutching the hand in which he had held the gun. The wrist that Reborn had kicked had accidentally broken.

"... I would like that... I would really like that... Thank you, Takeshi."

Takeshi placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "What are friends for? You sure have been through a lot lately, huh?"

Reborn walked Nana inside, while Ryohei left, saying that he is going to bring his sister and the rest of the gang by later. 'This...' Reborn thought to himself, 'appears to be happening a lot. Tsuna's mental state must be wearing thin. How to fix that, without further damaging it?'

'For now,' Reborn mused, 'I'm going to let this group do what they usually do. I could get a lot more info about this 'gang' of theirs. Better to let things play out for now.'

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn sat outside on the fence, watching the morning rays appear from the horizon. Tsuna and Takeshi had ended up camping in Tsuna's room. He would make sure to keep Iemitsu away from the teen. Tsuna appeared to be close to that Takeshi boy. The files said that he was a Rain. In addition, he turned out to be the same Rain Reborn had intended to make as Tsuna's Rain Guardian. The two had a close bond, which would make things easier for Reborn to make him as an official Guardian for Tsunayoshi.

Ryohei was an obvious Sun to Tsuna, and, again, it was the very same Sun he had intended to be as Tsuna's Sun Guardian.

As for the Cloud, well, there was that individual in school to whom Takeshi talked to familiarly. Hibari Kyoya. He was to be the Cloud Guardian for Tsuna. There appeared to be some kind of a bond between them, but Reborn was not certain of it just yet. He would have to see it with his own eyes to believe it.

Now all that were needed were the Storm (which should be on his way soon), Lightning and Mist. Reborn would have to scrap those candidates he had, as the whole school was against Tsuna. Reborn would have to find new ones.

"REBORN-SAN!" Ah, it appeared the Storm had arrived, in more ways than one.

"Finally I found you, Reborn-san! Do you have any idea of what you have put me through? I barely managed to get onto the stupid plane just as the doors where closing! You're trying to give me a heart attack here, or something?"

Reborn smirked, ah, it was entertaining, after all. Good thing he made the bomber take that early plane.

"I want you to go into this house, walk up the stairs, and head into the second room to the left. There you will find the third candidate for the Decimo title."

"Th-The thi-third- The third candidate? What is Nono-san doing? Do you have any idea what is going on right now?"

"I don't think so. I have been busy here. We can talk later. Go on, scoot, I am waiting for someone."

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows. "Waiting on someone? Who are you-" Hayato did not have the time to properly ask, for in that moment, a certain black wolf returned. Her tail and head were raised proud in the air, and in her mouth was a piece of orange cloth. Showing her prize to the world, the wolf passed Reborn and gave him a look. There was a playful gleam in her eyes as she strutted into the building.

Reborn smiled. Oh, Iemitsu would not hear the end of this. Speaking of the young lion, there he was, walking a little lop sided with his hand at his butt, rubbing it ever so slightly.

Hayato stared wide-eye, not daring to move, as he watched Iemitsu waddled towards them.

"How you like Nyx, baka-mitsu?" Iemitsu grumbled "I don't know why you introduced such an animal to my family. That thing better be gone soon."

Reborn frowned, not that it was obvious to anyone, but he frowned none the less. "I never introduced her to the family. She was here when I got here."

"What you mean by that?"

"It means you don't know this family as well as you think you do!"

The trio turned their attention towards the sound coming from the door way. There stood Tsuna, arms crossed, a deep frown on his face. His gun was visible at his hip, while his broken wrist had been tightly wrapped in bandages and somewhat healed by Nana's Sun flames. Takeshi stood behind him with a sad look on his face.

"What you mean, Tuna-fish?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! I don't care for you, I never have. You say you are doing job as a construction worker..." Tsuna paused, trying to calm his nerves "Yet you never call, other than for when you tell us you will be here, for a few DAYS! Maybe a week, if we are lucky. Do you have ANY idea what it is you are doing to Kaa-chan?"

Just then Nana stuck her head out, a little shaken. But determined none the less.

"Tsu-kun..." "No, Kaa-chan, don't you dare try to defend him. Reborn clarified his 'real' business to us yesterday, and you are still willing to love this bastard?"

Nana walked up to her son and cupped his cheek.

"I love him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Things may be hard right now, but my love for him may never waver. I may be angry at him for keeping things from me, but you have no reason to hate him this much. Resentment? Sure. But not this full on hatred you are displaying right now... Where has my sweet little Tsu-kun gone too?"

Tsuna was gingerly touching his cheek. Caressing his mothers hand. Tears starting to fall from his eyes once more that day.

"Sorry... Kaa-chan, I didn't mean to be so extreme about all this. I guess, I am still a bit emotional about things."

Nana caressed Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna leaning in to the touch of it. "I know." Nana started. "Tell you what, why don't you take your friends to go up to that camp site of yours? It has been a while since all of you went there... though I get to keep Nyx with me. Is that a good deal?"

Tsuna smiled, gently removing Nana's hand from his cheek and kissed his mother's temple. "You got yourself a deal. Thanks, Kaa-chan." Tsuna turned around and Takeshi turned with him, curious about the family drama, but not entirely surprised. It was common knowledge that Tsuna had a little resentment to the man, but this was, perhaps, not something the baseball player had expected.

Nana turned towards Iemitsu. "... You must be hungry, dear. Come on in and I will make you some food." Iemitsu did so, happy his lovely wife was making him food. This left Reborn and Hayato stand outside in silence.

Hayato watched a little curious about the little encounter between the two Sawada males. Iemitsu is the leader of CEDEF right? Why would his son... be like this...

"Reborn-san, what am I missing here?"

Reborn glanced over to the bomber. "That is for you to find out now isn't it. here is a hint. Iemitsu is an idiot."

Reborn left, leaving Hayato standing alone outsie the entrance. Nana poked her head out, beaming a kind smile. "Are you one of Reborn-kun's friends? You are welcome to come in and eat breakfast with us."

Hayato did so; he was pretty hungry after all.

 **.:VxG:.**

After some great breakfast, Nana asked Hayato if he could be so kind as to bring some food to Tsuna's room upstairs, second door to the left.

Hayato nodded his head, watching as Nana was putting up a picture... Well more like some form of orange cloth that had been framed. Nyx sat beside the woman looking quite proud of herself.

Hayato grabbed the plates that were put out for Tsuna and Takeshi and walked upstairs. As he got to the room and opened the door, he was surprised to find Tsuna leaning his head on Takeshi's shoulder, a blanket was twisted around the two. There was a faint flame on the brunette's head, while his eyes were closed.

The black-haired boy was snoozing, barely awake, though he woke up when he heard Hayato walk in with breakfast.

"Uwah! That smells delicious! Mama is amazing! She makes such great food! Oh, hey, you're that guy who stood outside with Reborn, right? I know first impressions are kinda important, and all, and Tsuna must seem like a vengeful guy to you, but he is not. I swear it."

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Then his eyes turned from happy to sad. "Tsuna and I have been close friends all our life. He was really there for me when my mother passed away. We just... We have been almost inseparable since... Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Can I ask for yours?"

"... Hayato Gokudera..."

"Wow, your name is not Japanese at all! Which is weird, since your Japanese is so good. You're from a different country or something? Hayato is a weird surname too..."

Hayato sighed, placing the food down at the floor as he sat down in front of the two cuddled boys. "No, my given name is Hayato. Gokudera is my surname. We don't go around calling people by their last name in Europe. We call people by their given name."

"You're from Europe? That is like what...? Four hour difference?"

Hayato grew a tic mark, but before he was able to answer another voice spoke up: "Hehehehe, you are a little off there, Takeshi."

"Tsuna!" Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna shrugged the blanket off of himself and stood up stretching. "There is a seven hour difference between Japan and Italy. Hayato is from Italy" Tsuna gave Hayato a look "if I am not mistaken, that is. I am only basing this on your accent, so I could be wrong."

Hayato shook his head. "No, you hit it spot on. I am from Italy. However, I am surprised you would recognize an Italian accent."

Tsuna grew a small frown. "My 'father' is partly Italian. He is very fluent in the language. I've learned the language, as well as heard it, so I can distinguish it."

"... Okay." Hayato stood up and stood in front of Tsuna. "I have no idea why Reborn asked me to come here. We talked briefly about you being the third candidate of the Vongola name. At first, I had no idea what Reborn or your father was thinking about. But... I may not know you that well, but, if you would listen to my opinion, I think you are the true leader Vongola has been searching for, for a very long time now."

"That's good to know," Reborn said as he popped up on Tsuna's shoulder, "because you are going to be Tsuna's Storm guardian!"

"Guardian?" Takeshi said out loud. "What is that? Something that guards?"

Reborn smirked. He had that look in his eyes… that scheming look Tsuna was all too familiar with.

"Yes, Takeshi. Guardians. In fact, you are going to be one, as well. You are going to be Tsuna's Rain guardian, while Ryohei is going to be his Sun guardian. I will explain in details later when all of your friends are here, Tsuna. I take it, you don't want to keep it from them?"

Tsuna nodded firmly "You are right, everyone deserves to know."

Reborn nodded, jumping from the teens shoulder, and walked out the door.

 **.:VxG:.**

It was closing in on dinnertime. Tsuna's friends had all been informed that they would be going to their camp spot after dinner. Takeshi had left to his own house to gather a few things.

For the most part, Tsuna was lounging in the living room with his favorite book, while Nyx laid curled up on the floor. A glass of water was at the small table besides Tsuna and, just as he was about to take a sip, Iemitsu came in to the living room.

"Hey, son. What you reading there?" Tsuna merely gave him a look. Well, at least he didn't call him by that ridiculous nick name of his.

"A book... Anything else you want to know that isn't as obvious?" Tsuna said with a hint of sarcasm.

Iemitsu gave the book a glance and saw that it was in Italian.

"... When did you learn Italian?" Tsuna shrugged. "Don't remember. Languages have always been easy for me."

Tsuna made it obvious the conversation was over as he took a sip from his glass.

"Tsuna, I..."

Tsuna clenched the glass in his hands, making said glass crack a little under the pressure. The water started to evaporate as Tsuna tried to real himself in, trying (and somewhat failing) to control his flames.

Tsuna switched to Italian, something he was prone to do when he got angry or annoyed. "What? Trying to mend our family, or something, now that I am a candidate for the Vongola name? Are you afraid I will fire your sorry ass, if I take the mantle?"

Iemitsu was silent, a face of utter confusion plastered on his face.

"I... I would never…"

Tsuna's eyes glowed amber for a moment. "Leave... please…" Iemitsu did so.

Tsuna watched Iemitsu leave towards the kitchen, probably off to glomp his wife. Tsuna took a look at his wrist watch. It was time to pack his equipment.

Tsuna knew Reborn was watching him. The hitman could do anything he felt like, not like Tsuna could do anything about it anyway.

Packing a sleeping bag, some flame resisting finger cloth he had managed to get from a shop. Flames were a normal occurrence these days, so flame resisting cloth as available, however, it was ridiculously expensive, as it was a rare case that Flames hurt its user.

Tsuna tied a piece of the cloth around his finger and snapped the said finger to ignite flame, letting his flame burn. Seeing that the fabric was protecting him from harm, Tsuna extinguishing the flame. Then he packed a metal can and a water bottle.

Reborn noted that no food was being packed. It was a simple bag pack with a few essentials, and a few comfort items.

There was a knock at the house's door. Reborn watched Tsuna walk to his window, hand at his gun. Seriously. This boy was too paranoid, and with a good reason too... but a bit over the top. What could he do to make the boy loosen up a bit..? Not even a seasoned mafia member was this paranoid.

Tsuna grabbed his bag, walked out the room, went down the stairs and hugged a girl with golden brown hair.

"Tsuna-kun, we came as fast as we could. Why don't we head out now?"

Tsuna nodded. Kyoko must have been told that Iemitsu was there and the faster they got out of the house, the better.

Along with Kyoko, there was Hana, Haru, Takeshi and Ryohei. The only one missing was Kyoya, but he was not one for crowding.

Tsuna was about to leave when he saw Hayato walk towards the kitchen. "Hayato, why don't you come along with us?"

Hayato stopped dead in his tracks, staring disbelieving at Tsuna.

"Say, Tsuna, who extremely is this guy?" Tsuna walked up to Ryohei, gesturing with his good hand towards Hayato. "This is Hayato. Reborn called him."

"Oh, well, we do have extreme space in our extreme camp for another one... But like, does he even have a sleeping bag?"

Hayato squinted his eyes. "Sleeping... bag?"

Takeshi walked up to Hayato, placing his arm over his shoulder. "Yeah. We go to our camping spot in the mountains when we want to be together, and away from the flame-prejudiced teachers. We start a fire, tell stories, eat smores, hunt our own food and practice survival. We even have a few training sessions, well, more like Hibari-senpai beating us up for crowding around him too much. Ah, speaking of Hibari-senpai, Tsuna, he will meet us at the camp."

Tsuna nodded, walking up the stairs again, coming back down with a second sleeping bag. "Here you go Hayato, you can use this. You can carry it yourself, and taking care of it will be your responsibility"

Hayato gingerly took the bag out of Tsunas hands. Not really certain as what to think of the situation. "Why... Why am I coming with you? We don't know each other?"

Tsuna smiled, giving the bomber a knowing look. "I don't know, I guess you could call it a gut feeling. And so far Reborn has been doing all he can to help me. If he called you, then I will trust his judgment."

Hayato nodded his head, watching as Tsuna walked into the kitchen. Listening as Nana talked to her son with a happy voice.

Nana watched the small group of friends walk away from the house. Iemitsu standing beside her, curious, when had Tsuna changed this much? When had he gotten so many friends? Was he really that blind?

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was really looking forward to this camping trip, they didn't know how long they would be staying, but at least it was his little safe haven, the only place where he knew for a fact assassins would not follow them, and even if they did. They did not know the forest as good as what he and his friends did.

They soon arrived at the camp site. Hibari was already there, beating away at a raised and fastened log that had been whittled by a knife. One could literally see the sweat beading off of the prefect, as he used his metal tonfa's against the log.

Ryohei yelled a big ETREME. And rushed off to join the prefect in beating the poor log up. Backpack still attached to the boxers back. Tsuna could only smile, taking his own backpack off. Walking over to a man made overhang. Hayato noted that there was two other small ones separated by a wall of braided wines and leaves, to the sides of the middle big one. One looked to be a single person use, while the other had a three man, four man use. While the last one, was the biggest of the three overhang's, it appeared to have space for six or seven people. The three overhangs where backed up to a mountain side, bushes and twigs where surrounding them at the sides.

Hayato turned to Tsuna. "What is this?" Tsuna smiled. "This is our sleeping room, we don't like to use tents as they tend to be a bug magnet, so we made these overhangs so we at least have a roof over our head as we sleep. We found a lot of moss in the woods, that is the bedding we use so we at least have a soft ground to sleep on when we pull out our sleeping bags for the night"

Hayato hmm'ed, Placing the sleeping bag at the ground he had carried with him.

"Tsuna, tell us what you do here" Hayato almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Reborn's voice. Watching the baby hitman wearing some form of leaf camo, standing at Tsunas shoulder. Said teen did not seem surprised in the least.

"Ah, Reborn. I was wondering when you would show up" Reborn smirked. "Your no fun Tsuna, show some reaction next time. I thought you where paranoid"

"I am paranoid only at home, to many break ins and pretenses for me not to be. Out here I feel more protected than what I would ever be in my own house."

Reborn didn't say anything.

"Anyway" Tsuna started as he motioned to the area around them. "As you can see, our little sleeping area is pushed up against this mountain, so if we where to be ambushed in the night they would only be coming from a lot fewer places. We have camouflaged the overhang so even if people where to come from the top they would not know where we are. Besides, the cliff is too steep to safely climb it, even Onii-san don't climb it"

The tour continued to the middle of the clearing. The girls was working at fixing up a fire pit. A circle of logs was circled around said fire pit. Off to the north of the sleeping area, And across from the fire pit. Was a river, said river had big rocks that was sticking out of the water, Said stones could be used to move across from the river.

"On the other side of the river is where we do our training, we do have punching logs on this side of the river as well. As obvious with what Onii-san and Kyoya is using over to the left there, but we will get to that area soon. Back to the training area, we usually do our morning free run in the forest after we warm up and eat some food we capture and find today, as you can see. Takeshi is on fishing duty right now"

Tsuna waved at Takeshi when he saw the baseball player seated on a big rock, fishing pole out as he was getting the fish. Happy Takeshi waved back the tour moved to the right side of the camp. Which was surprisingly empty.

"This area is still under construction. We don't know what to do with it yet, if you got any ideas Hayato. We would be happy to hear them" Tsuna felt a slight shiver go down his spine when he saw the scheming face on Reborn. The baby was up to something Tsuna was not going to like.

"... Tsuna, I am going to take over your training regime after the third day. I hope you and your friends don't have any plans this week. I will train all of you into the ground all week if I have too"

Tsuna shivered, oh, there was that all too familiar feeling of dread. Reborn must have held back when they where at home because of his case of depression and paranoia. Here in the forest, neither of the two was present, so Reborn could do what he wanted with him and the others.

"Wait... All week? We don't stay here for longer than a weekend due to school and martial arts practice"

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the gut, said teen fell to the ground.

"Mou, what was that for Reborn? I am simply telling the truth, I may not have school anymore, but you can't stop me from going to the gym so I can practice my Judo"

"I will tell you all the details later, I am your tutor and trainer. So I can do all that I want with your training. That includes taking you out from your Judo practices"

Tsuna huffed, getting up from the ground, dusting himself off. Reborn is Reborn, there is no denying that.

"Do what you want then, I'll be going into the forest to set up some traps. Follow me if you want"

And with that, Tsuna left the clearing, telling Kyoko where he was going, after giving his girlfriend a quick kiss to her cheek.

 **.:VxG:.**

Time went on in the small camp area where they were at. Food was being prepared. Takeshi had caught quite a haul, over twenty fish, while Tsuna had been able to catch few rabbits and a whole deer. This haul, however, didn't stop them from eating some of their smores when night time arrived.

The camp was lively. A few threats here and there from Kyoya though nobody seemed to be bothered by it. The skylark was pretty silent through-out the night. He would sometimes crack a faint smile at the stories that where being told around the camp fire. If someone noticed, they didn't say anything about it.

When the group had finished of eating their fish, Kyoko and Haru brought out a few bags of marshmallows. It was time for some smores.

"Hang on ladies, I have something I want to tell all of you."

It was Reborn who had spoken up. He had his suitcase besides him and was dressed in his pajamas.

The group gave the baby the attention he wanted.

"I am going to tell you about who I am to Tsuna and what it means for all of you. I am a hitman, the best hitman in the entire world to be precise. My job is to train Tsunayoshi to become the tenth boss of the world's best mafia famiglia, Vongola."

There was a dead silence, the air was heavy.

"The reason for Tsuna's assassination attempts is because of a rat in the system. I got curious the other day, so I called Vongola headquarters for them to check it out. It turned out that one of the higher officers had been leaking information in regards of 'the young lion's' son as well as his whereabouts. The problem has been dealt with. We just need to eliminate the remaining people who know about this."

Takeshi, who was seated beside Tsuna on the log, threw his arm around him. "Good thing that has been taken care of. But seriously, mafia?" Tsuna nodded. "Crazy, I know, but it is the truth."

"I will train all of you, so we are going to be here all week. I will spare the women, as they are not Guardian material. As for the Guardian's, Takeshi will be the Rain Guardian."

"Hahaha, well I do have Rain flames"

"Sun Guardian will be Ryohei."

"EXTREME!"

"Cloud – Hibari"

"Hn"

"Storm will be Hayato"

"..."

"As for Lightning and Mist... There are no current people who is worthy or available for the Title"

Tsuna frowned. "Available? You mean, you have someone in mind?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna flinched a bit, he knew Reborn was joking... in a Reborn kind of way, but still.

Hayato spoke up, having been silent most of the evening. "Reborn-san, there is something I have to tell you now, since it is important and concerns all of us here."

Reborn eyed the bomber. Nodding for him to continue.

"There have been three death's all together in between Xanxus's and Fredrico's Guardian's."

Tsuna whipped his head towards Hayato. 'Wait, three deaths? which of Xanxus's Guardian's are dead? Belphegor, Mammon (No, wait, Mammon is an Arcobaleno)... Squalo... God I hope not. He may be loud, but he is very loyal to Xanxus. No way Xanxus will be able to remain sane without him.'

"Fredrico lost his Rain and Lightning, while Xanxus lost his Cloud"

'Cloud?... The Gola Mosca?' Tsuna thought to himself in wonder.

"Hmmm, that is a bit troubling." Reborn started. "If Titana was able to take out Fazil. I am going to have to up the training a bit more than I had originally planned"

Tsuna just gave reborn a look, the hitman did not appear to notice, as he spoke up again.

"As for now," Reborn opened his suitcase, it immediately popped up and a big pile of paper popped up. "Here you go Tsuna. Do as you wish with these."

Tsuna, curious, but did as he was told, grabbing the top page. His eyes widened as he noticed that they were his test papers. He glanced at Reborn as the hitman walked over to the girls, so that he could get some marshmallows from them.

Takeshi leaned over Tsuna's shoulder. "Wow, those are your faulty test's the teachers graded you in."

Tsuna had an evil glint in his eye. He ignited his finger and scorched the paper in his hand, watching as it was burning up. He threw it into the fire place as it was getting bigger and the remaining papers soon followed. Nobody said anything. They just watched as Tsuna burned the test papers in silence, seeing Tsuna's shoulders getting lighter and lighter.

When the last page was burned up and thrown into the fire pit, the silence was broken by Kyoko.

"Okay, time for some smores! Here you go Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as she gave him a hand full of marshmallows.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, it means a lot" Kyoko smiled, as she walked over to Takeshi to give him his pile.

Soon the camping mood returned to the group. They both talked and laughed a lot. After the marshmallows, the night started closing in on them so the teenagers went to bed. Kyoya went to his own singular overhang, not wanting to crowd any longer. Haru, Hana and Kyoko left for theirs, Kyoko and Tsuna giving each other a hug and a light good night kiss, while Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato, went to the middle big one. Reborn went to sleep in a tree somewhere.

 **.:VxG:.**

The next morning, Tsuna and his friends woke at the crack of dawn. Hayato woke with them, due to him still not being able to sleep properly because of the time difference between Italy and Japan.

Reborn watched the group jump across from rock to rock, preparing for their morning workout across the river.

The group started with some light exercises and stretches. Then they started having mock battles. Hayato watched from the side lines, making sure to stretch himself a bit more. An hour into the exercise Tsuna walked up to him, sweaty having trained with Ryohei.

"Hayato, why don't you go fight a little with Ryohei?"

Hayato stilled in his stretch. "Ummm, about that... I don't have a fighting style that is... Close range"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We should be able to help you out with that. I was uncertain as to what to do with myself too, in the start. I am working on both close range and long range… well, the only thing I can do with long range right now is with the use of my gun, and, to be honest, I have been relying on that a bit much lately. Sure, I got my Judo, but I want to be able to use my Flames in combat. However, I haven't been able to find something that suits me."

Tsuna ignited his hand. "If I'm not careful, my own flames will burn me. I need Flame resisting cloth, or gloves, but it is very expensive. Kaa-chan might earn a lot from the cafe she runs, but I don't want to use that money on myself, when she deserves it more than I do."

Tsuna deactivated the flame. "We can help you though. After this week is over, I am sure Kyoya will be glad to introduce you to his family's gym. It is where we, Ryohei, Kyoya and me, train. We will find you a good way to fight close combat, just you wait and see."

Hayato smiled, then he frowned. "I don't deserve your kindness. You take me to this place, you give me a sleeping bag, a place to stay while I am here in Japan. I don't deserve any of this."

Tsuna touched the bomber's shoulder. "You do, Hayato. We may not know each other as well as I do my other friends, but I'm sure we can become friends quickly. No. We are already friends, Hayato. Don't deny yourself the chance to become our friend, when we already are."

Hayato had tears in his eyes. "Y-you really are the best thing Vongola could ask for! You are so kind. I-"

Tsuna interrupted him by placing a finger to the silvete's lips, stopping the teen from talking. "You do not have to say anything, Hayato. You have proven to be trustworthy. Let us just get to know one another better, okay?"

Hayato was stumped speachless as he watched Tsuna walk away.

"Omnnivore." Hibari walked up to Tsuna. Takeshi and Ryohei were fist-fighting in the background.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Kyoya, wait a bit more, please."

Kyoya stared at Tsuna. Tsuna sighed "Fine, at least let Hayato do some stretches, while have a little mock battle. After that we can do our free run."

Kyoya nodded, turning around to prepare for a spar.

 **.:VxG:.**

After the boys returned from their forest free run, the group of teens walked back into the forest together, this time towels slinging over their shoulders. Reaching a big natural pond, the teens dressed in bathing suits and threw the towels to the ground as they jumped into the water. They swam around and joked about, though Kyoya was swimming quietly by himself a bit further from the group.

Reborn watched from the shadows of the forest the teens going all out splashing each other, balancing each other on their shoulders trying to push the other off, jumping off a cliff, hanging over the lake they were at.

After a bit of rough-housing, they walked back to their camp, hungry after their little splash fest.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn liked what he saw. The day had been spent mostly on training and interaction with each-other. Reborn guessed that Tsuna's friends where trying to keep the boy's mind from going to back his father, not that he could blame them. But as soon as this week would be up, they would return and Iemitsu would still be there. He had gotten a confirmation from Nono that Iemitsu did indeed had gotten two weeks off from work.

But still, the teens could only do so much without proper guidance. Tomorrow he would be sure to get the group into proper shape. He would also do some preparations for Tsuna to get something to wear when he used his flames. A boss who is unable to fight with his flames is not a boss who can do much.

Reborn smirked, watching from his hiding spot as Tsuna shivered. The teen had a good intuition indeed. Now all that Reborn had to do was to work the kid and his guardians to the ground. They had a solid basic build, as it is apparent that they had done well to maintain a balanced body. However, they lacked in balance and stamina, both of which they will have to focus on in their future training, and their introduction training for when they were in the forest. Reborn could not wait.

Once again, not for the first time and definitely not the last, Tsuna felt a cold shiver of dread run down his spine. Now what was it Reborn was up to? It could only be him.

Giving a quick glance around, his gaze lingered into the forest from where he could faintly feel Reborn's scheming presence. Tomorrow was not going to be fun, nor easy.

Tsuna sighed. Well, better to be in Reborn's presence than his 'father's' any day. It was simply just such a drag that Reborn was such a spartan trainer.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: Another chapter done, a little short compared to the others, but what can you do. It might be a little off as well. A dog we are watching is keeping me up, he is a little home and momma sick. Barking and whining loudly through three doors, two of which are on the second floor, while I have my own door closed in the basement in the floor bellow it. He seemed to have calmed down now. (At 01:07 in the middle of the night -.-) I am off to bed now.**

 **This chapter have been Betaed by my Darling Tairanda. Anyway G-night everybody, I'm off to bed. See you all in chapter 4.**

 **Editor Note: Hello. Tairanda speaking here. I would like to apologize to everyone for taking this long to beta this chapter. My health hasn't been the best and I simply couldn't concentrate on beta-ing. In addition, if you see any mistakes still remaining, feel free to point them out it a mail to me and VxG. However, don't write 'this and that is wrong'. Say why it is wrong. Thank you for your time. Good-bye.**

 **Author Edit: 29.06.17: Hi, I had to re-upload this chapter because of some details regarding the next chapter. A scene in here I forgot to remove. Something that is going to happened in the next chapter instead. So I am sorry it is taking a while to get the chapters out, but I want this to be perfect and not all over the place. Well with that. Have a good day, and I will see you all in the next part, have a good day everyone.**


	5. Here Is What Has Been Goin On

**Here is what has been going on.**

Hi, it is me VxG, I am terribly sorry for the absence, and before you ask, no, Memories Rebirth is not being canceled. But I am here to tell you of why it has taken so long.

As I told you many months ago, my dad had brain cancer for the better part of 12 months, twelve _hard_ monthsfor me, my family and friends. He passed away early July of 2017 before the Summer vacation set properly in.

Work was difficult enough with him getting worse, and worse, leaving early to get some alone time. Pushing my friends away because I felt like I could not breathe. I bought plane tickets to Latvia to meet up face to face with some online friends for the first time.

It was nice to get away from the stress.

I tried to write, I really did, but I could not get myself properly into the zone. It was not until recently that I was able to find myself again, get myself a bit more out of the dark hole that is depression.

And then Tairanda came up to me in a Skype chat, telling me she will be unable to Beta read properly for Memories Rebirth. She struggles enough with her own health and school work, she simply does not have the energy left to write for me, and with 2 chapters competed and a third in the woks that has not been posted yet, she really feels the pressure.

So I told her I would look for a _PROPER_ Beta. I scoured the Beta section on Fanfiction. I sent over twenty PM's in hopes anyone I found interesting would respond… three weeks later, I have nothing. I sent another two PM's just yesterday so it is a bit early for those, but still, have not heard from them.

I am getting desperate. So, I am willing to give one of you who are interested a shot. But there is a catch. You will have to follow these criteria I lay before you;

1) TALK WITH ME! If you find something odd in the raw script, tell me. THE AUTHOR. And we can work it out.

2) Don't just randomly proof read the words but not the setting. Delete stuff, rearrange the sentences if they feel off, follow the first step if you are uncertain.

3) Be available. If you have to disappear for months on end, please tell me. If not, make sure I can get into contact with you if I need to ask about something, whether it be a simple mistake I found, or if I had to rewrite some stuff.

4) I will not tolerate theft, if I decide to have you help me with this, I need to trust you. I have had one to many bad experiences where someone either did a terrible job, or just disappeared on me out of nowhere, unable to make contact no matter what I did.

Those are the ground rules. If anyone interested, please Pm me so we can talk it out.


	6. Flame Fueled Vengance

**.:MR:.**

 **Memories Rebirth**

 **Chapter 4: A Flame Fueled Vengeance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR franchise it all goes to its owner and creator Amano Akira. I only own the story and Nyx.**

 **VxG: Another chapter in the making, hope you are not waiting too long for these, but whatever, enjoy some Iemitsu bashing, it is going to be a lot of it in this chapter.**

 **.:VxG:.**

By the last day of their mountain camping trip, Tsuna could not wait to get back to his mother and Nyx. Over the past week of tor-training, Reborn has been nothing but Spartan on the group of friends. From balancing on tree branches while he shot at them with paintball rounds, to running top speed through uneven terrain with wild animals nipping at their heels, they've done it all. You know… normal stuff.

Even right this moment, Reborn has them doing balancing exercises where they are forced to stand one footed on loosely planted posts; not only were their arms tied behind their backs, a loose rope was tied around their ankle connected to not only both of their feet but to each other. If one fell, the others would be forced to follow. As if that wasn't hard enough, they were all blindfolded. Blindfolded!

It was something that Reborn has had them do Every. Single. Day. since he started training them! Thankfully, this would be the last day in the forest… Reborn would find a new harder way to train them if he could… Which Tsuna knew the Hitman could… Tsuna had lived through it once, but he knew that lifetime's experience would pale in comparison to what his tutor had in store for them now. At least this time, he was not alone in his suffering…

Tsuna was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a heavy pull around his leg, the group soon found themselves on the ground.

"Ha-ha, sorry guys," Takeshi apologized, squirming to get to his feet, "I guess I couldn't keep my balance any longer."

Reborn jumped to the baseball player's shoulder, ripping the blindfold off of the boy. "That is alright Yamamoto. I was about to call the exercise to a stop anyway. This is your last day today before we leave for civilization tomorrow morning." Reborn gave the group a look. "Time to get those legs of yours working, I want all of you by the pond in five minutes. Don't be late."

With that, the Hitman calmly walked away, leaving the teens in a tangled mess of rope and legs on the ground.

 **.:VxG:.**

The day went on with Reborn's relentless tor-training; only as the sun was setting did Reborn allow them to stop and rest. Tsuna and his friends went to bed early, knowing they would have a long trek through the mountains in the morning to return to their homes.

 **.:VxG:.**

After saying goodbye to each of his friends at the crossroads of the road as they slowly separated to walk to their respective homes, Tsuna and Hayato walked in silence towards the Sawada residence. Hayato, for the most part, had been unusually quiet for the trip down the mountain and the uncharacteristic silence from his Storm was starting to irk and concern Tsuna. Just before Tsuna opened his mouth to start a conversation, Hayato stared up at Tsuna, determination filling his eyes.

"Sawada-san, Reborn-san and I discussed you being the third candidate of the Vongola name briefly before we left for the mountains. At first, I had no idea what Reborn, Nono, or your father were thinking, bringing in a third candidate when we were already having troubles with the first two. Now though, I may not know you that well, and my opinion might not mean much to you, but after this past week I can say with utmost confidence that I truly believe that you are the true leader the Vongola have been searching for, for a very long time now."

Tsuna had no idea where this was coming from, and stared wide-eyed at his Storm. "Umm, thank you, Hayato. In all honesty, I do not really know how to respond to that at the moment."

Hayato nodded his head vigorously, a fire almost literally burning within his soul. "Just wait, I'll make sure to be the very best Storm Guardian that Vongola has ever seen! I will follow you everywhere at your beck and call; I will be your Right-Hand Man and protect you with my LIFE if I have to!"

Tsuna could only laugh almost brokenly, 'Oh God, don't tell me he will act all weird again.'

"I have decided… you are the person worth protecting; a person who is destined for greatness… so may I call you Decimo? Or, maybe, as we are in Japan, I will call you Juudaime!"

'Aaaaaannd, here we go,' Tsuna thought resignedly, 'no break from his beloved Storm's shenanigans, even in THIS timeline. The Gods must really hate him…or it is just Hayato being Hayato. Not much more he could do about it now, he was just fated to be called it for eternity by his Storm…' Sigh, 'Tsuna had just started getting used to Hayato calling him my name the last couple of years prior to his death too… Those were the times.'

"You can call me whatever you wish, Hayato, it's not like it would make much of a change anyway."

Hayato looked ecstatic, his eyes literally beaming with sparkles.

Walking for a few more minutes, closing in on the Sawada Residence, it didn't take long for Tsuna to realize that a certain blonde Mafioso is still residing in Tsuna and his mother's house. It took all of Hayato's willpower Not to cower and run off, as he watched Tsuna almost combust with anger, hatred, and killing intent right then and there. Were it not for the past week and their budding friendship, he WOULD have run off, sleeping bag and all.

Tsuna was Raging, and Raging hard. The anger was almost blinding, he would personally kill him if it was not for the fact that he was currently Nono's external advisor. But man, would he love to strangle the man, watch as the idiot was slowly gasping for air as he would slowly strangle the life from him…Ooh how nice it would feel to-

"Tsuna!" Reborn said as he jumped onto Tsuna's head, instantly calming the young teen down enough for the boy to stop emitting killing intent. To be perfectly honest, Reborn was a little impressed Tsuna was able to even gather enough hatred for it to manifest itself like that; but being the professional that he was, he did not let it show.

"I don't care what your agenda is with your father, but this needs to stop."

Tsuna's shoulders sagged as he huffed out a frustrated sigh, before giving in to Reborn's order. "Fine, I will…for now.

Leaving the subject of his feelings towards his sperm-donor closed, Tsuna walked up to the front door. Before he could even reach out to grab the door handle, the door slammed open too fast for even his intuition to react; leaving the poor teen to get a door to the face. On the other side of the door, stood that no good, useless, bum of a father of his; looking quite taken aback by the fact that Tsuna was sitting on the ground, holding a hand to his face, covering his bleeding nose for the most part. Hayato was kneeling besides Tsuna to help support him. Tsuna was bleeding and if looks could kill, Iemitsu would be dead on the spot.

Tsuna let Hayato pull him up from the ground, suppressing his anger; he just barely managed to gently push Hayato off him. Without a word to his father, he forcefully brushed Iemitsu aside with his shoulder as he passed the mafioso.

Nana gave a quick "Welcome back," to her son as he stormed passed. Discarding his bag in the entry way with a thud before continuing up the stairs, Tsuna was almost stomping. There was a loud BANG! as he slammed the door to his room shut behind him.

Reborn watched Nana gaze worriedly up the stairs where her adored son had escaped to, before turning his head to the Young Lion who looked so out of place that he almost looked lost. "Hayato, get up there! If he shuts you out, you have to try harder; he is NOT allowed to be alone right now!" The Storm started moving more on instinct at the command than anything; having been raised in the Mafia did that to one if one didn't know what to do.

Reborn then turned back to Nana, telling her "You should take Nyx for a walk, Maman, I don't want you here for what I am about to do."

Nana immediately grabbed the leash of the growling wolf who, if it had not been for the distress of her Mistress, would have ran up the stairs and clawed her way in to her Master's room if necessary.

With Nana and Nyx out for a walk; and Hayato with a close-to-breaking Tsuna; Reborn had Iemitsu all to himself. "You are treading in deep water, Iemitsu. It is pretty much guaranteed that you will soon be losing your position, it is all a matter of time now before you do. Whether it is by Timoteo's hands or Tsuna's is up to you."

Iemitsu looked almost outrage and as if he was about to lash out at the baby hitman; had it not been for the fact that the Sun Arcobaleno had a transformed Leon gun in his hand, trained straight at him, he would have.

"Do you have any idea how damaged your family is right now, Sawada? Your wife has guns hidden throughout the house; your 'precious innocent civilian no-good son' first used a gun at the age of five, and got his license at the age of ten out of pure necessity because of the almost daily assassination attempts that were made towards them. Nyx is also an addition they got for pure protection; granted they originally wanted a dog, but when a wolf shows so much love and desire towards some people who were _drawn_ to her, well what else can you do but get and love her back.

Reborn had received all the information he had needed from the group of friends while on the camping trip. They were all quite happy to explain to the tutor the reasons for the guns, as well as just how early Tsuna and Nana had started needing the self-defense training and weaponry.

The Young Lion didn't say anything, looking disbelieving; as if he was about to reject the very idea of it all. After all, all the times he had been there, there had been no evidence of assassins present.

"Tsuna was verbally abused on a daily basis at school by his teachers, because he was born with Sky flames. The teachers could not see past this; and as the teachers clearly didn't give a crap about him (unnecessarily degrading and lambasting him about his tests and homework even when he got the answers correct). The students caught on to the fact that he was an easy target, and bullied him daily without getting punished for it, because again, the teachers didn't care for him. Were it not for the few friends that he had, by the time I arrived, he would have been a broken, possibly suicidal, mess; even with them, he is currently on the verge of breaking as we speak."

"…" Iemitsu was shocked, this is not at all what he had imagined.

"Don't even try to rekindle the bond you _thought_ you had with Tsuna, it is a lost cause. I am actually quite surprised Maman has accepted you for this long. You have been _nothing_ but a burden to this family; yet she still accepts and even loves you, even allowing you to be in this house whenever you can be bothered to show up. Had it been up to me or my student, you would be sleeping outside with no luxuries. Now if you would, pack up your stuff and leave; you are no longer allowed under this roof, for the safety of Tsuna and Maman… Leave!"

Reborn fired the gun, nicking Iemitsu's ear, the very same one that Tsuna had shot upon the man's arrival to the household.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna felt so dead inside; his memories were a tangled mess of both this life and the previous, as he could only focus on Iemitsu. Yeah, he held no resentment towards his 'father', just full on hate. When he had first taken the mantle of Decimo, he had wanted to give the man a chance, a chance he had regretted not even three months into his reign. Iemitsu had started to spend a lot of time with them after the ring conflict had started, even the years surpassing it; he had never seen his mother so happy, this went on… until he officially took up the mantle.

While Tsuna still made the effort of calling her whenever he had the time, a time that Reborn was actually happy to give him, it wasn't until after about two weeks of office work that he managed to talk Reborn into letting him leave for Japan to explain the situation to his mother. Reborn begrudgingly obliged (not that it was very obvious, but he was very on Tsuna about his job at his return to Italy), while Hayato had been given the task of keeping everything together and working on his paperwork in his absence. Nana Sawada did not take it well, at all. With some help and some time, she was slowly able to understand, accept, and be happy for her son about the powerful position; reciting the memory of the flyer that had started it all, and just how true it had turned out to be.

And yet, while Tsuna had managed to find the time to call her at least once a day for two weeks; Iemitsu had busied himself with work, work, and work, and hadn't even tried to call her even once. Sure it had only been two weeks, but there was that first alarm bell going off. Three weeks later, after a rather long conversation with his mother, did he start to see the past and present more clearly. Iemitsu was avoiding Nana, and he was avoiding Japan in general. Why? Tsuna never really did find out, now that he thought about it.

Two months later, Tsuna had had it with Iemitsu's avoidance and practically shoved the CEDEF leader off to Japan to spend some time with his wife. That was the last time Iemitsu went to visit; a month after his return, Tsuna straight up fired his sorry ass; and a week later, during a rather busy week undercover at a job, Nana called Tsuna to inform him that she had divorced Iemitsu. Tsuna almost blew his cover when she told him.

As if all the crap he put up with his father in his past life wasn't bad enough, add the fact that Iemitsu was just as useless, if not more, in this life time, and he was so beyond _done_ with Iemitsu Sawada. The constant reminder that his mother would cry herself to sleep each night like clockwork, even to this day; the fact that Iemitsu had not even noticed the distress or need of Nana when he did show up to see them; how we would do nothing but drink and watch Nana work herself into exhaustion catering to him; falling asleep on the floor, bottles of wine and ale littered around him, some even spilling onto the rug, the TV on full blast in the background. Little things, like how he would force himself onto Nana; lifting Tsuna up, hugging him while reeking of alcohol; or throwing him in the air and forgetting to catch him. The last time he was there, Tsuna was nine. He did not even notice the multitude of guns around, or if he did notice them, he never asked why.

'Giotto, why did you send me to this time?'

Tsuna didn't have the strength to think any more, passing out into Hayato's shoulder with exhausted tears slowly falling from his eyes. The last thing Tsuna heard before the black overtook him was the sound of a gunshot, followed by a faded bang; as if someone hurriedly left the house, closing the door behind them in their wake.

 **.:VxG:.**

When Reborn walked into Tsuna's room he found the teen passed out leaning into the bomber's shoulder. 'Tsuna and Maman are no longer safe here, no additions I can make to this home is going to change that face. I will have to make a few calls… Shamal first, I need a full evaluation on his health. As for others, I think Fon would be a good candidate as well.'

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi felt conflicted, he had felt the killer intent coming from his Sky, he didn't know what to do; on the one hand, he had promised to help his dad out in prepping the fish for the store; on the other, he wanted so desperatedly to go confort Tsuna. The only thing keeping him planted was the fact that he knew Hayato was with him, but he can't help wanting to go to him.

"Your Sky is in distress again."

Takeshi—surprised at his father's voice, almost dropped the knife he was using to cut up some of the fish spread about the plate before him.

"P-pardon?"

"Your Sky is crying out for you, for all of you." Tsuyoshi said matter-of-factly. Takeshi didn't say anything, his focus back on the fish before him. "You are a lucky boy, Takeshi, not just anyone is lucky enough to find a Sky to call their Home; neither your mother nor I ever managed to find our Sky. You are indeed a very lucky boy; you can leave if you want."

"Tsuna has people with him right now, I want to instead help you; I have been with him for an entire week, I can leave again later today or tomorrow, Tsuna is probably tired and needs rest."

Tsuyoshi didn't quite believe his son, but for now he let it go. "Anyway, what do you say we prepare some food for the Sawada family, didn't you say Tsuna's father was home?"

Takeshi shrugged, "Yeah, but I believe he is gone by now; though I could be wrong, Tsuna flared up pretty aggressively right now."

"Ah, we'll just make extra then, just in case; if he isn't there, well, that just means there's more for us."

Takeshi was silent, he didn't talk at all; even while cutting up the fish with his dad, he just couldn't get into it. Lifting up the knife, he encased it with his Rain flames. His thoughts kept going to Tsuna, his Sky who he had been bound to for most of his life.

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoko was sitting on her brother's bed, watching as he was punching with more force than was needed into the sandbag; she understood though, she too had felt it, the surging anger, the confusion; knowing with a heartbreaking realization that her dear boyfriend was close to the breaking point. She had wanted to run straight towards him, to his home, to comfort him, be there for him, but her brother had stopped her; letting her sit in his room to watch as he tried to beat the frustration and anger out of himself.

Finally stopping what he was doing, Ryohei touched his chest where his heart was located, a calm yellow flame burned in his fist; his flames were not hot or burning like Tsuna's own, but warm, soothing, and healing. 'What good was healing when all it could do was heal wounds physically on the body and not the invisible mental frustration that was going through his Sky's mind…his little brother. What good was the power to heal, when he couldn't heal all his brother's wounds, physical, mental, and spiritual?'

 **.:VxG:.**

Kurokawa Hana was, at best, an acquaintance of Tsuna's; at least that is what she keeps telling herself. She has to admit, though, that after Kyoko had pulled her along to be around Tsuna and the band of crazy overly protective monkeys he calls friends, he had…grown on her. Though she had started to feel a connection to Kyoko's boyfriend, it was nowhere near as strong as the bond she shared with Kyoko, but an invisible bond had started to form between her and Tsuna. Being a Cloud, her need of independence was important to her, and she feared to lose that freedom.

Yet…in the back of her mind, she was still drawn towards the Sky known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, and she wonders why that was…It was almost as if she was starting to form a connection. Like her Cloud was binding itself to his Sky, and that bond scared her. But she would never let anyone know of it.

 **.:VxG:.**

Miura Haru was one of Kyoko's best friends, and in turn, had formed close relations to both her brother and her boyfriend. She had just jumped onto her bed, having put away all the camping equipment she had brought with her, when she felt it. A strong, dark aura filling her almost like a plague, those feelings, they were coming from Tsuna.

She—with hesitant steps, walked towards the window, opening it. Not even feeling the slight breeze in the midday hour, her focus, solely on the Sky that had opened his arms to let her Storm lead towards him.

"…Tsuna…"

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoya was lounging in his family library, fiddling with his tonfa in one hand while the other was rubbing ever so slightly at his ankle where he had gotten a rope mark from the "training"; it had been difficult training, but he would have preferred it not leaving any marks, what would his mother think… that was a scary thought. His mother could be quite dangerous if she wanted to. She had raised and trained him after all.

Kyoya was torn on who would be more annoying to deal with, the baby, or his mother.

That is when he felt it, the dread, the anger, the disappointment, the flat out dark homicidal thoughts on if he should kill someone right then and there. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it faded; still somewhat present, but not on the level it had just been.

Kyoya gripped the tonfa more firmly, engulfing it in his purple Cloud flames, eyes squinted in the direction of the Sawada's. "..Omnivore…"

 **.:VxG:.**

Hayato had no idea what to do, Tsuna was just sitting there, unconscious. To be honest, all Hayato wanted to do was beat up the bloke who had done this to his Sky… his… Sky. That was a strange thing to imagine, he had barely known him for a week, and already Tsuna considered him a friend. He would be indebted to him for as long as he lived. He would make sure to be by Tsuna's side, through the thick and the thin. Hayato's ring enhancer burned a strong red, ready to use his Storm flames to fight for his boss.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn had just finished making some calls, Fon apparently was in Japan at the moment, but he was unable to meet up as he was looking for his apprentice, a little girl named I-pin. Reborn could hear the concern Fon held for his apprentice, there were a lot of young boys and girls going missing around Japan lately. The bulk of it was centered around Namimori.

Reborn had heard of this group, having had plans to prepare Tsuna and his Guardians for the possibility of them to get captured by the thugs, as they are in the age range of the young that are disappearing.

Fon would have to wait, Reborn did not have the time to help his fellow Arcobaleno at the moment, he was busy putting together a little… surprise for Tsuna and his family. A surprise they were in a desperate need of. And thankfully with a little help from a certain Chiavarone, and the green light from Nono. Things where moving forward.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Three days later**

"Answer question thirty four."

Tsuna lazily stared down at the piece of paper Reborn had given him, his chin resting in his palm a pencil in his mouth as he slowly chewed on it. Leon resting on his shoulder.

"Twenty four."

"Correct, sixty two."

"Twelve." Tsuna replied almost with a whisper, Reborn had to be honest, the boy was feeling a little lifeless lately. Tsuna did the training he was given by Reborn, and was allowed to train his judo as well on the days that he has it. The runs had felt stale to his guardians, even with the addition to Hayato, who had started to join them. Reborn could tell that Tsuna was currently dead to the world; it was not hard to see. It has been three days since Iemitsu was there but still.

'Iemitsu has caused a lot more damage that I had first initially thought, Shamal better get here fast.'

Tsuna, for the most part, was having the hardest time thinking about anything but Giotto, so far his life has been nothing but a royal pain, he has a closer bond with his guardians and Kyoko and her friend circle, true; but still, nothing so far has been of note that has been so important to have him there. What was Giotto thinking with?

"Tsuna. Take a run with Nyx, while you're on it get some fresh air, it will do you good."

Tsuna barely blinked, giving the affirmation that he had heard it.

"Now!" Reborn said releasing a wave of killer intent getting a flinch out from Tsuna, as cold sweat ran down his neck, Tsuna opened the window before him, calling out to Nyx who was sleeping on the floor, she too jumped out the window, following her master.

Reborn looked at the desk; the papers had been strewn out at Tsuna's disappearance out the window. His gun was sitting there, unloaded.

 **.:VxG:.**

It didn't take Tsuna long to realize his gun was missing, but he did have his pepper spray on him at least, Reborn would kill him, that much was obvious. Not only had Tsuna ran away through the window, Nyx close at his heel but Leon was still attached to his shoulder, looking closer, Leon was… cocoon! Tsuna stopped in his track, eyes widening at the chameleon's cocoon state. What, already, but… no order for Mukuro's murder has been made yet. This is curious, very curious; but if Leon is in that state, something must be up.

Grabbing the cocoon and gently placing it in his sweater pocket, keeping Leon safe. (Reborn would seriously kill him if something happened to his partner.) His mind went blank again; this new time was really getting to him lately. The assassinations he could live with, having been a boss for numerous years made one numb to these things. It was just between the bad timing, the weak body, and having no flames to protect himself and his mother from it when he was growing up made it a lot more difficult; the moment he was able to do so, it got a lot easier to carry one's self.

No the problem was everything else the universe threw at him, could he not live a normal life for once… that was a stupid question, being a direct descendant of the founder of one of the largest, most influential Mafia Famiglia in history… yeah normal is thrown out the window, spat and stepped on, with a family like that. His fourth great grandfather is to blame, for everything it seemed like.

His no good father, the constant bullying since preschool, the teachers being unfair and showing a preference. Add to the constant need for protection and assassins. Just peachy, right.

Tsuna stopped his mind rambling as he noticed Nyx's fur stand on end, her whole body shaking in aggression.

"Nyx? Wha-" That is when he felt it, numerous humans had surrounded him. All of them hidden from view, extending his senses, Tsuna could pick up their flame essence. Five… ten no… close to twenty people had somehow snuck up on him, was he really that deep in his thoughts that he had missed his intuition blaring, he felt it pretty strongly now, he must be more absent minded than he thought.

Getting into a defensive position, Tsuna prepared for the worst, dodging out of the way as a bullet was fired towards him, not getting the time to rest as he sidestepped another object that had been thrown towards him. Out of the bushes on both sides of the road came chains came flying towards him; jumping into the air he managed to escape them, twisting his body as a bullet was fired towards him; this time, he was unable to avoid it fully, as it nicked his upper arm, just below the right shoulder.

Landing in a crouch, holding a hand to his shoulder, he got a quick glance at Nyx, as she had intercepted two of the guys that were ambushing them. He was forced to roll away from another item thrown his way; hearing a gun fired at the same time, the bullet going through his lower left leg as Tsuna was not able to avoid in time.

'This is bad, I need to take them out before they do any more damage.'

Tsuna stepped back into one of the men that had revealed his position, catching the man off guard by voluntarily stepping into his arms. Tsuna elbowed the man in the gut hard enough to make the man cough up blood. As the man was leaning down clutching his gut, Tsuna spun in place round house kicking the man to the back of the head, ignoring the surging pain in his bleeding leg as he crushed the man's skull into the pavement with his kick, killing the man instantly.

As another man was closing in on him, Tsuna grabbed the pepper spray from his belt spraying the man's eyes. As the man started screaming, Tsuna grabbed him by the arm, flinging him hard into the ground after giving said man a quick death by bringing his elbow down into his face, caving his brains in.

Tsuna was forced to dodge again as another bullet came for him, managing to avoid it, he cart wheeled his way towards another man; bracing himself during a hand stand, ignoring the pain from his shoulder, he sprung up like a spring right into the unlucky mans jaw, knocking him out on the spot; Tsuna was uncertain if he had killed him or not, he did not have the luxury to find out; as another chain came for him, unable to regain his balance fast enough to get away, the chain caught around his left arm, holding him in place.

Another gunshot was fired, going straight into his right shoulder; this bullet did not exit his body.

Looking for Nyx thorough squinted eyes, he could see her as she had taken down at least three or four of them. She was struggling with the three more that has her surrounded.

Another chain was thrown, entangling onto his right arm, and just as it fastened, the men pulled at his arms. His wounds screamed in pain, but Tsuna bit it back, as he ignited his flame. This would burn him, but right now he had to get out of there; igniting his fists, allowing the flame to rise to his elbow, burning his clothes in the process. He turned the heat up, intensifying it, melting the metal that bound him.

Jumping out of the way, ignoring his own burns, he rushed to Nyx; she looked to be in a very bad place, her shoulder was bleeding, and she had a cut right above her right eye, blood seeping into it.

Tsuna was grabbing for his gun, as for a moment he forgot he didn't have it, cursing his stupidity, he punched one of the men hard in the face.

"NYX! GET OUT OF HERE! GET HELP!" Nyx was reluctant, but she understood, she was in a rough place, but… so was her master, she wanted to help, but the look he gave her, she had to give in, turning around, running with all her might towards the Sawada home, leaving her master behind.

Tsuna, happy to see Nyx escape, focused back on the thugs, who thought they could outsmart him. Tsuna threw his sore fist into one of the three men that had surrounded Nyx prior. The man caught the fist, with some struggle, punching Tsuna back hard in the face, sending the teen hard into the ground.

Tsuna got up from the ground, his legs shaking. He knew from the blood seeping into his mouth, and the pain in his lip, that the lip was split; right now that didn't matter, nothing mattered, he had to beat these guys. Igniting his hands again, slightly flinching from the burning caused by his flames. Catching out of the corner of his eye, another chain coming his way, quickly followed by two more, he managed to punch them aside, as another gunshot sounded in the air, piercing through his right thigh. Tsuna fell to one knee, another barrage of chains flew towards him, gritting his teeth, Tsuna got up to punch the chains away again.

Just as he punched another chain out of the air, another bullet hit; piercing right through his lower right arm. Tsuna's vision was getting hazy, his intuition was screaming for him to move, but he didn't have the strength to. Three chains circled around his body; Tsuna was unable to fight back anymore as he felt the bindings tighten around him.

The man who had punched him in the face earlier walked up to Tsuna, who was just barely able to keep his balance up so he didn't fall face first to the asphalt. The man grabbed him by the chin, forcing Tsuna to look him in the eyes.

"Looks like you lose brat, don't worry, we won't kill you. Our master needs those flames of yours, so in turn we need you alive. Oi, get that circlet out here already!"

'Circlet?' Tsuna's mind was fuzzy, just barely able to catch the shimmer of silver as a man presented it to Tsuna. "Don't worry brat, you'll be fine, just need to knock you out first."

Tsuna didn't even have the chance to think, as the circlet was placed upon his head. The pain was agonizing, it repressed his flames to the point it hurt. It didn't even take a second before Tsuna was out like a light, and at the mercy of his capturer.

No one noticed a small green chameleon crawling into the bushes.

 **.:VxG:.**

Not even ten minutes after Tsuna left, Reborn began to feel as if something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

His fears were realized not long afterwards, when he heard Nana's scream coming from the entry way; watching as an exhausted and bloodied Nyx limped into the house, falling unconscious right there in front of a frantic Nana who immediately tried to heal the wolf with her Sun flames.

Reborn was gone in an instant, following her trail to find his student.

As Reborn got there, he was almost surprised to see Tsuna's close friends gathered around; Hayato having followed him after Nyx had barged in.

Ryohei was comforting a woozy Takeshi, the boy's eyes were red; not the kind of red when one has been crying, but the kind you only get from close contact with some form of irritation powder or a bright light of sort.

"Status report! Kyoya!" Reborn needed to know what happened and fast, for all he knew Tsuna could be dead by now.

The prefect turned his head towards the baby from his position kneeled over by a puddle of blood, a partially melted chain lying heavily singed on the ground next to it.

"The omnivore put up a fight against his attackers. It appears he had to use his flames at one point, so most probable scenario, his arms are heavily burned. There are a few bullet casings lying around, don't know yet if they are from him or his attackers."

"The bullets are from the enemy." Reborn stated. "Tsuna didn't have his gun with him at the time, having forgotten it when I told him to take a run with Nyx to clear his head. Anything else?"

"There are six confirmed dead." Ryohei said as he was helping Takeshi with his eyes. "Two of them had their face caved in, the others have been mauled and clawed to death, there is one guy unconscious over there, we have him tied up and gagged, in case he wakes up and tries to call for help."

Reborn nodded his head slowly, grasping the information; Tsuna had some good, knowledgeable friends, if he hadn't, it would have taken a lot longer to gather said information.

'Considering the amount of blood spread about, Tsuna must have taken a few hits, whether that is by gunshot or not is uncertain.'

"How many casings have you found so far?" Reborn asked as he walked towards the prefect inspecting the pool of blood still fresh on the ground.

"Have found around ten or so. Still looking."

"Takeshi, what happened to you?" Reborn demanded of the baseball player.

"Ugh, I felt Tsuna calling for me, I got here just as they were about to leave, Tsuna looked to be somewhat conscious, wrapped up in chains, that is… until they placed something onto his head, and he slumped and fell forward, one of the thugs grabbed him. They were about to clean up the mess when they noticed me, they blinded me with a bright flash or something; when I was able to somewhat see again, Senpai was there but they were gone." Takeshi said whilst motioning towards Ryohei.

"… Hayato, wake the man up, we are going to get some answers. I will interrogate him, this will not be pretty, but you are all a part of the mafia now, best get you prepared now, rather than later. Hayato, you know what to do." Reborn had a vague image of what had transpired, Tsuna was a lot more capable that he had first thought, no gun yet he was still able to kill two, and knock one out for interrogation.

The bomber nodded, prepping for the worst, Reborn was the best for a reason. He did not get that title by being all sunshine and butterflies.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna woke to a surging pain going through his body; the circlet was still on his head suppressing his flames. The next thing he noticed was his position; he was on his knees, leather straps tied his legs and ankles to the floor; his arms were forced behind him pulled into holes in the wall. Tsuna had a vague sensation of chains being what held his arms in place, and felt the pulling sensation of the chains forcing his arms towards the wall. The only thing keeping him in place was the strapping done to his legs. Another thing he noted very early on was that he had been gagged. He had a very difficult time breathing, gagging on the cloth that had been forced into his mouth; some form of tape plastered across his mouth, making him unable to spit whatever it was out that was choking him.

The room he was in was simple, looking almost like a warehouse. It was large with a few support beams here and there, the area looked pretty rusty too, lots of loose metal, garbage and crates lay about, a few pipes and other metal parts too. The ceiling had a few holes in them, a few minor ones and a few big ones, from the corner of his eye, Tsuna could see parts of the ceiling caved completely in. Watching the lazy clouds float about outside…. Clouds… Kyoya is going kill someone when he finds out about his disappearance… Scratch that, they all are going to go on a killing spree; they must know by now that he is missing.

"Well, well, well. Look who is awake." Tsuna lifted his head up to look at the man approaching him, he had a lean build. Long red hair, that had been slicked back into a ponytail much like one Mukuro would have in the future, after his release from Vindice. He had piercing blue eyes, a raven perched on his shoulder, and the bird's tail feathers had an indigo glow to it. It couldn't be…?

"When my underlings called and told me they have found a Sky user, I had to come and see for myself." The man gripped Tsuna by the chin, leaning in to look over his face. The man smelled of expensive vine, and even with the flame restraining item, Tsuna could feel the Mist flames reeking off of the man before him, they were strong, he could tell that much. Anything else was hard to grasp.

"I am the luckiest man on earth right now; your flames will become valuable to my little worldwide project." The man said as he leaned in closer to Tsuna's face. The man was breathing into his ear at this point. Tsuna felt like vomiting when he felt the man's tongue lick into his ear and up his cheek. Touching him across the face with creepy long seductive fingers. Managing to shake his head free from the man's grasp, Tsuna stared up at him, amber eyes burning with disgust and hatred.

The man just stood up, a wide sick smile crawling up his face. "A feisty one are we? Well, I know how to deal with those."

The man grabbed a metal pipe from the ground. Whacking said pipe against Tsuna's head a few times, until the blood splattered running down Tsuna's face. Flinging the bloody pipe to the ground, he grabbed for a gun, placing the barrel of it to Tsuna's uninjured shoulder. "Are you going to fall in line, and do this without any more unnecessary harm to you?"

Tsuna just stared the man in the face, determination filled his eyes, that bastard could go die in a pit.

"… Suit yourself then, the men here will break you, looking forward to the next time we meet."

The man fired the weapon. Tsuna barely flinched, as the bullet flew from point blank into his shoulder, embedding itself in the wall behind him.

 **.:VxG:.**

The interrogation was not a pretty sight, the man had turned out to be a pretty tough cookie, and it showed that Reborn was enjoying this. Hayato stood behind the thug, having kicked the man a few times himself. For the newbie future guardians of the future Boss of Vongola, they just could not look away, Reborn had appeared ruthless towards them and their training, the baby had on occasion let loose a killer intent meant to scare and show who is the boss around when in training. Never had the baby been so open about his killer intent, it was almost enough to make even Kyoya sweat… almost.

"You will tell me where your hide out is, we can do this all day, the fact that we know you intentionally captured the boy, means you need him alive. So there is no rush to get to him, _you_ on the other hand, we do not need you. I could kill you right here and still be able to find your place. It would take some time, but we would find it. Should I keep hurting you, there are a lot more bones to break. There are two hundred and six named bones in the average human body. There are also a few un-named ones in there as well, but who is really counting."

The man was shaking, the thought of someone breaking all of his bones did not feel appealing, but even still the man was quiet.

Takeshi was the first to realize there was movement in the bushes. "Oi, kid! It's your gecko!"

Reborn turned around at that, having just broken another finger of the man. Lo and behold, there was Leon, crawling out from who knows where. "Leon is a chameleon, Takeshi, not a gecko. Leon! Where is Tsuna?"

The green chameleon turned around a little more sluggish than usual, moving towards the bushes with Reborn at his heels. "Hayato, you handle the prisoner. We are in no need of him anymore."

Hayato nodded in response, grabbing the man by the head, twisting it in a quick twist, instantly breaking his neck.

Reborn returned from the bushes, a pair of black leather finger-less gloves in his hands, the band around the wrist was silver in color. Other than that, they were pretty plain.

"What is that you have there?" Takeshi asked as he got a closer look at the gloves in the hitman's hands. Grabbing said gloves as he inspected them. "Hey, this is flame resisting cloth; I can feel it because of the texture to it. Where did you find this?"

"Leon made them, we don't have time to waste; Leon knows where to go."

No one asked how that was possible; they just trusted him to know what he was doing. He was Reborn after all.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was getting real annoyed, not only was his shoulder killing him, but they are draining his flames on top of it. He was getting real tired of it, no matter how much he struggled against the chains, they just tightened around him, pulling him further back towards the wall, if they pulled him any more than what they did he would break something, a bone or two, perhaps three, he had no idea. Would he love to smash someone's face in for this, preferably that lean red-headed bastard is one he would personally like to kill, but, sadly, he had left the building earlier.

There is also something trying to press onto him, something… familiar.

"Argh, will you shut those brats up already!" Tsuna looked over to the two men arguing. One of them was holding onto two children by the scruff of their necks. Tsuna almost didn't recognize them, but looking closer, it was indeed… '… Lambo… I-pin...' They looked so big though, almost the same size as Fuuta.

It maddened Tsuna to see that both children had been bound and gagged.

I-pin was in her Chinese get up, her hair in a high braid, though her form was looking pretty rough, there were dried blood and scabbed wounds covering her arms from where her sleeves have been torn. Her pants were pretty torn as well. The once white pristine cloth was muddled with dried blood and dirt.

Lambo too looked to be in a pretty rough place as well; his cow printed onesie was scratched up and had a lot of dried blood on it; his hair looked a lot tamer than it usually was, his horns still present at the sides of his head. Lambo's Lightning flames were charging and burning at his horns, despite the silver circlet being in place. Lambo did have a powerful flame after-all; second strongest and purest, after Kyoya, of the guardians at least; he would be the third strongest once Tsuna retrained his flames and took the strongest/purest spot from Kyoya. His Sky flames as they are now, however, are not going to be able to break loose from the circlet's might, the flames he has currently are not to the level he had after the future that wasn't mishap. They are not on that level of pure just yet with him being unable to train them without burning himself.

"Place them at the drainer, be sure they are securely fastened though, whether that is by the holes in front with the Sky or not, doesn't matter. Just get them to shut up. They are a nuisance."

The man walked past Tsuna, towards the left of him, pushing the kids to the wall; Chains instantly lashed out grabbing them by their arms, forcibly pulling them towards the wall. Had he not been restrained, he would have punched the man's guts out for the rough treatment of his Lightning and I-pin. Even if he hadn't known them, the fact the man did this to children was unacceptable.

The chains were draining him. The whole reason why they were even able pull someone against the wall in the first place was because the darned things were flame attracted, the moment they sensed flames, they would latch onto it and drain it of its flames. It was starting to get really annoying.

"You are not going to get out of here brat." Tsuna looked up at the man before him. Glancing over to Lambo and I-pin, feet dangling as their legs were hanging a few inches off the ground. Tsuna could see the strain of their faces; the chains were not gentle, that much is apparent.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to release your legs from the floor?" Tsuna's eye twitched ever so slightly. "Want to find out, Brat."

In a single motion, the man cut the leather straps that held his knees to the floor with a knife the man had had in his pocket, the chains forcefully pulling him along, only to be abruptly stopped by Tsuna's ankles, the force of the pull, instantly breaking them. The darned things just kept pulling him, furthering the damage done to his feet.

Tsuna couldn't hold it in, the pain was simply too much. A tear fell from his eye.

"Aaawww, did thwat huwt yuu. I'm sowy."

All Tsuna could do was look up at the mocking man, his body forced in an awkward position. His body screamed in pain, between the self inflicted burns on his arms; the numerous bullet holes he had obtained when defending himself; the aching headache; the suppressed flames; and the now broken ankles. What does this man even know about pain?

"Want me to help you with that?" All the man received was a hard glare. "Suit yourself then."

Grabbing onto the metal pipe his employer had hit Tsuna with prior. The thug raised it above his head, and smashed it against Tsuna's left leg. After the eighth hit, Tsuna was convinced it was broken. He was pretty sure his shoulders had been dislocated as well after all the pulling those blasted chains had been doing.

It didn't take long for the man to get bored with Tsuna's lack of response. Cutting his ankles loose from the floor, Tsuna was pulled up against the wall, his arms forced as far as they went into the holes in the wall until his arms were stuck up to his shoulder.

Tsuna's eyes felt heavy just barely being able to stay awake. Just as his vision was starting to fail him, a lot of crashing sounds was heard. A figure had managed to burst in from the storage doors; knocking the man aside, it closed in on him. His eyes were just able to look who it was before the dark comforts of unconsciousness took him. Hibari Kyoya had arrived.

 **.:VxG:.**

"This is the place." Reborn stated overlooking the multiple rundown warehouses. The whole place reeked of something bad, something none of them wanted to even try to recognize.

"We do as we talked about; Tsuna is in there somewhere, so we split up and search for him. Keep in contact with each other using the earpieces I distributed; do as much damage as you can; and keep an eye out. We _will_ get your Sky back!"

It didn't take long for them all to move out.

 **.:VxG:.**

Hibari Kyoya was moving with quick steps, quickly taking out the pathetic defense that was the scum that dared to bother to try and stop him. Hitting each person with determined fire, he _would_ find the Sky that he had accepted as his home. Tsuna was a special case, one of the few who understood him.

Dodging another stray bullet from the lousy security, he moved with practiced ease. Moving and dodging out of the way of each attack; taking a few scrapes here and there, nothing big to really slow him down. It was only when he reached a big round intersection with multiple areas to cover that he took his first major hit.

A bullet had nicked his leg as he was running up one of the entry ways. Bringing his tonfa out, Kyoya prepared to fight this marksman; spinning away and forward from a bullet, Kyoya got up close to the face of the shooter; pushing the butt of his tonfa into his gut making said man cough up blood, before falling to the floor limp after a quick hit to the neck.

There had been multiple people crowding around the area, each with their own form of gun in their hands.

"Hoh, think you can beat me with those toys. Bring it; I'll bite you all to death."

Hibari jumped from his spot into the middle of the armed defenders, unhooking the chains within his tonfas and starting to spin them even as he landed; slicing his weapon of choice into smooth movements, damaging and rendering most men unconscious or dead on the spot. Some of the death-fodder managed to get a few lucky hit in; for the most part, the bullets only nicked his form, but he had gotten hit in the stomach and leg head on when he had not been fast enough to get out of the way.

But eventually the hoard of human meat shields had died down to the point where he was able to move on ahead.

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoya was rushing, multiple men at his heels, he did not have the time to fight these weaklings; it was just a waste of time. While listening in on as his pack squabbled through the ear piece, he found himself at a big door, banging against said door with his flame covered tonfas forced it off its hinges, warping the metal. The door literally flew open and hit a man that was about to exit, knocking the man into the wall.

Just as Kyoya got into the room he noticed a man standing by the far wall with a bloody pipe in his hands was standing over what appeared to be… "… Omnivore." The brute of a man didn't even have the time to think as he got a rage powered tonfa into his gut, sending him flying. Not even bothering to look around for other possible enemies, Kyoya went straight up to Tsuna, crouching besides his Sky, taking in the damage that had been done to him.

There was a large gash to the side of his head, blood was dripping down his face and soaking his hair. The shoulders, what he could see, appeared to be at an unnatural angle; He could see the muscle and bone were twisted strangely, both shoulders dislocated, possible broken arms. There looked to be bullet wounds on both sides of his shoulders. His clothing was either ripped or singed, painful looking bruises covered his stomach and face, mottling them in deep shades of purple and blue. His legs didn't look much better than the rest of him. Both of his ankles had been thoroughly broken; his left leg was broken and twisted at an awkward position; evidence of more bullet wounds at both his thighs and near his shins.

Smacking Tsuna across the face to try and get a reaction out of him, resulted in barely a grunt. Grabbing the water bottle he had brought with him when he would do his routine patrol around the town; he doubled it with his flames, giving him an extra bottle in his hand; he opened the cap and spilled the water on top of Tsuna's head. Getting a better reaction this time, Hibari doubled the original bottle again, and flicked the water into Tsuna's face to wake him up again.

Grabbing the teen by the sides of the head to make sure Tsuna recognized him, Kyoya – in one swoop, yanked off the tape covering Tsuna's mouth in one go. Realizing that some type of cloth had been shoved into Tsuna's mouth as well, he got rid of it just as quickly, leaving Tsuna to have a coughing fit, gasping for air.

"K… Kyoya," Tsuna's voice was raspy, almost like a broken record. Kyoya didn't say anything, just duplicating his bottle again, lifting it to Tsuna's mouth, allowing the teen some water for his dried throat.

"Get *cough*get me out of these chains!" Kyoya didn't say anything, leaning in to get a better look at what was holding Tsuna in place against the wall. The sound of a gunshot fired through the air. Deflecting said bullet with his Tonfa Hibari watched as at least sixty men gathered around them, cutting off any escape route the prefect might have had.

Multiple guns were fired, Hibari disengaging from Tsuna's side, walking a bit backwards towards the right of the wall. A bullet grazed his side, furthering the damage done to his abdomen. Another bullet nicked his hand, pushing into his tonfa, almost making Hibari loose his grip on it.

A bullet hit his foot, Kyoya didn't even flinch.

"KYOYA! Get away from the wall!" Tsuna shouted out towards his Cloud, but it was too late. Kyoya had gotten dangerously close to one of the holes where the flame seeking chains were located. Tsuna watched as the chains stirred, before lashing out towards Hibari. The chain grasped onto Kyoya's right forearm, tugging said arm towards the wall in a quick hard tug. Kyoya stood his ground against it, moving would be his downfall right now. If he did, he would be pulled into the wall.

Kyoya deflected another bullet coming his way, watching from the corner of his eye as a few men approached Tsuna, grasping the boy by his chin, forcing his mouth open.

"Who said you could speak?" Grabbing the wet soggy cloth that Hibari had pulled out and thrown onto the dirty dusty floor before forcing said cloth back into Tsuna's mouth. "I think he needs more than a napkin to shut up don't you?"

The other man smirked, understanding what his colleague was talking about. Pulling off his own shoe and pulling off his sock. Tsuna's eyes widened, they could not possibly be thinking of what he thought they were thinking of.

The man shoved his dirty, sweaty, smelly sock right into Tsuna's mouth; the added pressure to his throat almost had him vomiting. They then took another strip of duck-tape and plastered it across his mouth again.

Kyoya was stuck in place, the chain grasping at his arm, pulling him slowly along the floor. The men surrounding him were still firing their weapons. With only one arm to defend himself with, things got a little more complicated, but he never faltered.

Despite the bullets piercing his arms, legs or stomach; the chains grasping painfully up his arm, ripping his clothes and bloodying the arm in the process; and the drain to his flames he felt, he still stood his ground, defending himself against the barrage of bullets flying down on him. Even as his back hit the wall, and another set of Chains latched onto Kyoya's other arm, forcefully pulling him backwards and down, he still fought on. The pull made him lose his balance for just a second, but that one second would be his downfall.

Unable to regain his balance back again, he fell. The chains pulled his arms into the hole. Being as close to the wall as he was, combined with the upward/backwards pull, made it so that his arms were broken against the edge of the holes, as they were forcibly pulled into them. Still, he didn't let a broken arm or two stop him, managing to get up on his feet, a bullet, jamming itself into his left leg. Another bullet hit home in his right shoulder. Another followed just soon after in the same spot, and still. Kyoya was getting up on his feet.

A bullet hit him in the knee, forcing him to fall on said knee as it gave out underneath him. The men closed in, a silver circlet was present in one of the men's hands. It took almost twenty men to stop the teen from moving. And once they did, the circlet was forced upon him. The effect was almost instant; Hibari could feel his flames raging through his nerves one minute, in the next as the silver circlet had been placed on his head, they were gone; Kyoya could not access his flames, they still burned but it was hard for him to get to them.

It took the men close to twenty minutes of restraining him forcing his head to be still, forcing his mouth open, almost breaking his jaw in the process, they finally managed to muzzle him with a scarf, a double knot had been tied on said scarf, the knot had been forced into his mouth as they where fastening it around the teens head. They had made sure it was tightened hard and secure on the teens head.

Hibari never once gave up, thrashing against the binds, thrashing against the men trying to hold him down. But the drain of his flames, the wounds that had been inflicted upon him; and the blood-loss were getting to him. His mind was a bit hazy as he scowled and growled into the gag. Glancing over to Tsuna who sat just a meter away from him, he saw that his Sky had passed out again.

Just as the men had finished restraining him properly, a loud **BOOM** echoed through the building; Smoke billowed from the destroyed doorway and three figures came through the smoke. A silver haired teen with a cigarette in his mouth threw something towards the men gathering up around them as they had prepared to leave and search for more intruders. The item exploded in a giant ball of smoke.

A short black haired teen with a katana blade ran out of the smoke, slashing the sword across multiple people who were standing in his way.

And finally, a short white haired teen ran up to the wall area, punching the gut out of the other men that had been too scared to move out of the way. Running up to the conscious Hibari, he immediately began undoing the knot that was holding the gag in place. Once said gag was gone, Kyoya spoke up. "Get the omnivore."

"I can't extremely do that just yet, you look like you have lost a lot of blood there Hibari. As much as I'd like to, I can't leave you with these extreme injuries. You are a lot more bloodied than otouto over there. You are my first priority right now."

"… Hn. Remove the circlet then. It is Flame restraining."

It was gone the moment Hibari had said 'Flame'.

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi had caught sight of the unconscious form of Tsuna by the wall where Ryohei had disappeared off to in the corner of his eye; he was kinda surprised that Hibari had been forced into such a position as he was currently in.

Even the thought of Hibari restrained in itself is completely insane, and not a sentence one should be able to add to Hibari. 'Hibari, restrained.' The sentence itself is alien in concept.

A man attacked Takeshi again, swinging a pipe towards him. Blocking it with his sword, Takeshi moved toward Tsuna; still paying attention to the men around them; also noticing from the corner of his eye, two small, frail children, their bodies trapped against the wall, gagged and almost dead to the world.

Another attack approached, blocking it with ease, Takeshi swung the blade, severing the man's head from its shoulders. Feeling almost sick to his stomach, he had long since forgotten how many he had actually killed, long since gotten used to the assassins coming for Tsuna's and Nana's heads over the years. You just tend to get numb to it. While he cannot remember how many he had killed, that feeling of vomit was always present whenever he did.

It was something Reborn had even talked to all of them about; he had gone over the proceedings with how to respond to a body, how to conceal it… How one should feel if you take a life, he had explained that the basics are important, and that they would go over it in a greater detail at a later time. Reborn had been somewhat glad when Takeshi had told him that he still got somewhat sick to the gut by killing someone. He had told them to hold on to that feeling, because that feeling is what makes one human, and not some cold killing machine.

The killing intent was deadly; one could cut it with a knife. Reborn entered the room, walking by the men, killing those stupid enough to think it was a good idea to attack him instantly with his Leon transformed gun. Others just let him pass.

"Ryohei, stand by. Takeshi, Hayato, take all that you can out. The less that live, the better, Vongola has been informed and is on standby outside."

The world almost stopped right then and there. A lot of the men who had been fighting ran away, the few stragglers were slain on the spot by either Hayato or Takeshi.

Reborn walked up to Kyoya, looking over the damage he had received. There was bound to be some lasting damage, but with how strong willed Kyoya was, that was not really a problem. Reborn began helping Ryohei in closing off the more severe wounds; before leaving Kyoya in Ryohei's capable arms, as he walked over to Tsuna. His eyes were closed but by the choked breathing and slight shaking Reborn could tell that Tsuna was awake, if only just.

Removing the circlet from Tsuna's head, an immediate gasp could be felt through Tsuna's body. Said boy's eyes opened, his eyes shone bright amber, grateful for Reborn's help.

Before Reborn even had the chance to remove Tsuna's gag, said teen shook out of the hitman's hands, looking over to the left of him, his eyes nudging Reborn to help the children first.

Reborn had barely even noticed them, his focus at the time to get Tsuna out from the wall, and inspect both his and Hibari's wounds. Blasting a big hole in the wall to get a better look at the Flame chasing chains; the entire wall was filled with them, slithering around like wet slimy tentacles. Only they were hard sharp chains instead. Breaking apart more of the wall Reborn got a closer look on the situation to the two children's arms.

Blasting apart the chains with a shot from his Leon transformed gun, the chains seem to retract a little at the blast range. Shying away almost as if in fear, but their hold on their prey remained just as strong. Shooting the chains loose from around the young girl first, moving in to make sure she was out of reach from the chains, before doing the same to the young boy.

Ryohei was quick to check them as Reborn shot Tsuna and Hibari loose from the wall as well. Tsuna shakily bringing his raw, burnt, bloody, broken hands to his mouth, fingers resting and grasping ever so slightly at the tape before ripping it off in a big yank. Instantly grabbing for the two disgusting socks and the soggy cloth, and keeling over vomiting all over the floor the second he got them out. Takeshi kneeled by his side, rubbing his back as Tsuna was emptying his stomach of all its contents, even if he hadn't eaten much at all that day. Until he was gagging, throwing up nothing, his body violently shaking. It did not take long for his exhausted body to fall limp into Takeshi's steady arms; Hayato and Ryohei following close behind, leaving a somewhat wobbly Kyoya and a steady reborn behind watching over the two children who had been released from their binds.

It was time to return home, the Vongola men and women outside could handle the rest.

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoko was frantic; her brother had just said his goodbyes as he would go to his afternoon jog, only for him to stop at the door, a ghost of a dread fell over him. She in turn had felt something strange… something in relation to Tsuna.

Ryohei had told Kyoko to go to the Sawada house hold. When she had gotten there, she was forced to watch helplessly as Nana was bandaging up a wounded Nyx, preparing her to be taken to the vet. A few hours later, the boys had returned, just as Nana was about to leave for the vet's office. Hearing Nana screaming at the sight of Tsuna's condition, Kyoko just stood there, mind blown, staring at Tsuna's unconscious form as he was being carried by her brother. Absently watching as Hibari was being supported by Takeshi. While two children were being carried on the bombers shoulders, both children barely being able to cling to him.

Kyoko ran up to Tsuna, caressing his bloodied face with a gentle hand. Her nimble fingers shaking as she was starting to channel her sun flames; immediately noticing that Tsuna was almost starved of his Flames, it was feeding off of her own. The moment she activated her flames to try to start to heal him, the Flame that was present was not her usual soft calm yellow Sun Flame, but rather, a soft warm soft orange Sky Flame presented itself instead.

The whole group seemed to gasp at this, Kyoko was a Sky?

"K-Kyo...ko, you are like… extremely seeing this right, it isn't just me who sees this right."

Kyoko just stared dumbfounded at her hands, but didn't waver, Tsuna is a Sky, the best flame to feed his hungry core was with a Sky Flame, or a Flame that he was bonded too. Letting the Flame grow bigger with her determination, she watched as the flame was being sucked into Tsuna's body.

Reborn who had called the ambulance ahead of time, was very happy he had decided to replace the entire hospital staff with Vongola staff instead; he didn't trust the town not to be jealous or do what the school did. Better not to take that chance than not doing anything at all and let another Sky suffer.

The sound of the ambulance was swiftly approaching; the relief of the group was almost tangible. Yet the only one who was still unconscious was Tsuna. Never once opening his eyes, not even a grunt or a flinch. But he was alive, that is all that mattered to them right now.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: Aaaaaannddd cut! There we go, hope you like this, it is a massive chapter 11k can you believe it. Never have I been able to write something this big. Again sorry for the absence hope you enjoyed the torment, I am just evil like that I suppose. All the drama and fighting gotta come from somewhere right. Anyway, this has been, VxG and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Have a good day everyone.**


	7. Revelation Reborn

**.:KHR:.**

 **Memories Rebirth**

 **Chapter 5: Revelation Reborn**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story and Nyx, all else goes to KHR's creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: Hey y'all hope you liked the lengthy chapter you got last time, it was fun to write about the torment and drama. So guess what, you get more torment, drama and releases so get ready to cry a lot, the big release is close at hand, and you will get some family bonding and spartan Reborn, that much is apparent. Hope you enjoy, peace out. Also, this chapter has not been betaed, still. I hope you enjoy.**

 **.:VxG:.**

The room was dark, the air felt heavy and dry. A constant drain was felt from ones mind.

Tsuna felt a blind cold run through him, a presence he didn't like, but at the same time he felt a familiar tug to his core, Tsuna felt uncertain how many it was, if it was one or if it was two he didn't know.

The dread was overbearing, to the point where he almost felt dizzy, a creepy echoing laugh filled his mind, while indigo filled his vision. Mist flames where burning up his body and around and around him. trying and failing to make contact, a contact that Tsuna want's to share. A desperate need was burning off of them, as if the Flames had a presence to it, they felt desperate, desperate to get free, but free from what?

The laughter that filled the air, kept going and going, not once stopping. It was as if he could feel the owner of said laughter, crawling up his body, touching him in uncomfortable ways. He felt a breath of sort close to his ear, something wet touched it moments later.

"Siiigghhhhhh ooohhh you are a wonderful little Sky, I can not wait to add you to my collection."

Another touch was felt, touching right around his throat. Gliding up to his jaw and onto his cheek. Long well kept nails lightly clawing into Tsuna's skin. "I can hardly wait for you… little Sky child."

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna woke with a start, cold sweat ran down his body. There was that dream again, the very same dream he has had for over a week now. And it is not a fun dream.

Looking out through the hospital window, watching the night sky with its stars shimmering and moon watching over its people. Turning his head to look over at Hibari, who had been placed in the hospital bed besides him. They had both been severely lucky, all of them had. The doctors had told them that they would not have any lasting damage, the bullets that had pierced or stayed inside their bodies had missed a lot of important muscle and organs. The broken bones had been debatable, but they too had been carefully put back together, and mended with Sun flames. At the longest it would take them at least a month and a half for the injuries to heal. Tsuna's burns had been mended and is barely even visible on his arms.

The only thing the doctors have been unable to remove, was the chain markings the chain seekers had scarred into their skin. No matter how much the doctors had tried to heal the scars, it just stayed where it was.

Tsuna had noticed that Hibari appeared to be more annoyed by it the most out of the four of them. Lambo and I-pin being part of that list as well… It almost hurt to look at Lambo now. He is always so scared now, jumping at every shadow, the poor little cow has been traumatized by the events that had transpired. Most of the time leaving the room where he and I-pin had been placed, and into Tsuna's and Hibari's shared one. He would crawl up into Tsuna's lap burying his face into Tsuna's abdomen or chest, depending on the little Lightning's mood. Tsuna would let him, shooing away the nurses or doctors that had wanted to take the little Bovino child back to his original room.

Tsuna was glad little Lambo was imprinting on him, he could feel a bond slowly form between them, it felt nice to have him in his arms again, last he had seen Lambo in his original time, was the day Tsuna had passed away. Not a very happy memory, but a memory none the less. All that remained now was Mukuro and Chrome.

Chrome he had no idea, as it had been Iemitsu who had talked Mukuro into being his Mist guardian and he had never found out from where she had appeared from either of them, as they had wanted too keep it a secret. Only letting him know about Chrome's parents and their negligence. As for how Iemitsu got into contact with Mukuro… Well, Tsuna never asked, he and his father was never on good ground even back then. Asking Mukuro never really appeared to him as he was busy with other stuff.

And now that it was pretty much obvious that Tsuna didn't even want to talk to Iemitsu, no way was he going to be able to locate either of them before Mukuro makes his move, which should be closing in soon. At least he hoped so.

Looking back out the window again, a week had passed since the little mishap with the Boss-napping as Takeshi had put it. A lot has happened since then. For one Bianchi had appeared out of nowhere, ramming herself into the hospital room he and Hibari had been placed. Of course the two of them have had visitors at the time, in the form of their little band of friends. Hayato collapsed on the spot at the sight of his sister. Some things never change it seemed, though once the woman had placed her goggles on, Hayato had started to recover some. The two's bond appeared to be closer than what they had been initially in his first life.

Bianchi and Hayato didn't rally start to bond properly before the Time travel mishap that happened last time. So it was a very pleasant surprise to see them so close this time. Speaking of surprises, Kyoko had a very shocking one, one that the medical team went right on to figuring out after she had asked about it reluctantly.

Kyoko had a very small subtle amount of Sky flames, but it had been pushed back due to her strong overcasting Sun flames, the Sky flames were so subtle that Tsuna himself had not been able to pinpoint it, then again he hadn't been able to properly use his HDW for a while now. The reason as to why he was unable was a mystery to him still. It felt as if he was missing something, and it isn't the gloves, that he knows for a certainty.

Speaking of gloves, man was he glad he didn't have those mittens around anymore. They where such an annoyance to run around with, and people didn't take him seriously when he put them on initially. Reborn hadn't said anything about the gloves though, just throwing them into Tsuna's lap a few moments after he had woken up from the surgery. The hitman had left just moments later, dropping by every now and then to give Tsuna some homework to work on while still in the hospital.

Reborn had been acting strange lately… well, stranger than normal for Reborn's standard. To be honest, Tsuna knew Reborn was hiding something, he knew the hitman well enough to know that. The strange thing about it all was that fact that Tsuna felt no dread of that thought. Which in and of itself scared Tsuna more.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **One Month Later**

Tsuna never did see Fon when the man went to meet his student, I-pin, Tsuna only knew he had been there when I-pin herself had told him about her master visiting her often in her and Lambo's shared room. Which had Tsuna wondering, when would Reborn start to introduce his fellow Arcobaleno. As for others, he had met Shamal briefly, having been forced to work in the hospital, at the cost of his life.

Hibari was getting restless, he wanted to move, he wanted to fight, and each and every time he tried to do so, the hospital staff tried, and almost failed to restrain him at multiple times, Tsuna would have to do something about that building stress, Hibari might be one who likes to nap and sleep a lot of the time, but he uses just as long training and patrolling Namimori, his parents can't do it, as they are gone half the year dealing with the family business.

Tsuna would have to offer the prefect a little sparring match as soon as they got released from the hospital. To be perfectly honest, Tsuna was getting restless himself, and who keep people with broken bones in the hospital at all hours… Vongola does that apparently. They do it when a possible boss and his guardian is in danger. And man is it frustrating. Three more weeks and they are good to go.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Another Month Later**

It has been a week since they had all been released from the hospital, much to the relief of both Tsuna and Kyoya. Nana had constantly gone to visit Tsuna and his Cloud, instantly falling for Lambo and I-pin when she had first met them. Allowing said children to stay at their home, along with Bianchi as she was the sister to Hayato, and said teen was staying with them, why not let his sister join in with them as well, the more the merrier really… The home felt somewhat safer, but not by much, the hospital had felt safer than this. It was nice to be with his family, his friends and of course Nyx, who had made a full recovery herself. But there was this feeling of dread that hung over the home, noticeable by the entire group. Even with Bianchi in the household, even with Fon lurking around, even with Reborn himself. The house still had this constant feeling of dread and paranoia.

For one thing, Reborn was gone most of the time, leaving early in the day, returning every now and then to make sure Tsuna and his Guardians did their workout and homework. Leaving again and returning in the evening for some late night tutoring of Tsuna's Boss training. The hitman was hiding something, and it was driving Tsuna up the wall trying to figure it out.

Luck would so have it that the very next day Reborn had told them to pack their stuff. They where moving to a different house. Why was it that, that dread that had clung to him for so long, was slowly drifting from his shoulders, the feeling of peace filling his mind, the feeling of… relief.

Exiting the house, watching as multiple men working for Vongola came and helped with the move, Nana standing besides him, Nyx leaning into his other side.

"Well… We really should have moved out sooner, won't you agree Tsu-kun?" Nana said, nostalgia plastered onto her face as she was watching the family home. A little sad that they had to leave it all behind.

Tsuna didn't say anything, just gently pulled on his mother's arm turning them around, giving one last glance towards the home he had know for many, many years, known for literally two life times now, watching the home that had felt like a safe haven, how it had transformed into something not… how it had transformed into something that was completely opposite of safe, something that had been pulling his family and their guest and friends along down with them.

It was not a good feeling, one Tsuna felt like he would be glad to get rid off. The only problem with that was the fact that he knew the home could have been safe… but it wasn't, it never would be safe ever again.

Grasping the bag tighter on his shoulders, turning away from his childhood home, grabbing his mothers bag out of her hands, deciding to lighten the load for her, his intuition flaring up about the possible long walk.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna and Nana just stood there, with the group of friends standing behind them watching in awe, all of them staring with wide eyes not believing their eyes. Nana and Tsuna could not take their eyes off of it, this… was their new home?

Before them stood a three stories tall building, more of a mansion really. It had a mixed design of both Italian and Japanese architecture. It was white in color with darker streaks of black along the tiled roof and edges of the house, walls, window sills and pipes, windows both wide and small adorned the building, at the front of the house, tall mahogany double doors stood atop a half circle stone staircase. The road was paved in stone slabs leading up to the front door. The location of said 'house'.

The middle of nowhere up in the mountains just a short mile away from Tsuna and his friends campsite.

No drive way, no garage or anything added to the huge sight before them. Just an impressive mansion standing tall in the middle of the mountain road. It would give even the Vongola manor a run for its money in terms of looks and sheer size, the Vongola manor would win in that battle in he end of course, but this was still one amazing piece of architecture.

Reborn stood before them, head raised high, his serious mask on, Tsuna realized.

"This will be your new home. Every single window, brick, stone and metal has been crafted for the sake of its owners safety. The windows are bullet proof, hidden cameras, Flame detectors, and locks not even the best of thief or hitman/woman would be able to get past. The materials used in this construction has been coated and/or created with Flame resisting material. It will take some serious heat to damage this house. Try Super nova heat and you might get close to what is needed."

Tsuna squirmed a little uncomfortably. 'Won't be using the X-burner any time soon then if that is the case.'

Reborn gave Tsuna a quick glance, before turning his attention to the group of people that had gathered. Those said people would be: Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana (making sure to stay far away from the kids as possible.), Haru, Kyoya (standing at the back of the mob of people.) Hayato, Bianchi, Nyx, I-pin and Lambo.

"While this may be the new home of the two Sawada family members, there has been prepared rooms for each and every one of you. The guardians share their own corner in this home, each interlinking with each others. But we will get to that when we get there."

Reborn gestured towards the house. "While we only see the top layer of this house, there are two floors down bellow it. Those two basement floors, both of which will be used for strictly training as that is what those two floors has been dedicated to become."

Turning his head towards Nana who had tears in her eyes, Tsuna comforting her as he too was close to crying at this point.

"Maman, Tsuna, if you would. We have a lot more house to see than this, you can get emotional later."

Tsuna and Nana walked with small steps up to the front door. Each holding a hand to the two door handles, opening the doors into the foyer area of the house.

The design of the room was Italian, but the décor was Japanese. It was quite cosy looking, frames of pictures adorned the walls, looking closer, Tsuna had to smile a little when he noticed the framed cloth of Iemitsu's behind that Nyx had torn had been hung on the foyer wall leading in towards the rest of the house.

Family photos of Tsuna and his mother, his guardians, friends and puppy pictures of Nyx covered the wall. Even some newly pictures of Tsuna, Lambo and I-pin in the hospital cuddled up together. Kyoya in the background with a book in his lap, could also be seen in the photo.

Walking into the open area of the house standing at the foot of a great double staircase leading up to the floors above them. Turning around taking everything in, glancing towards his mother who had stopped at a small table besides the corner wall. A picture frame in her hand, he watched as tears of pure joy fell down her eyes.

Tsuna walked over to his mother, looking at whatever it was his mother was looking at.

It was a picture of Nana in a hospital bed with a newly born Tsuna in her arms, Iemitsu was not visible in the photo. Probably the one who had taken the image in the first place.

"Kaa-chan? where did this come from, I don't remember ever seeing this before."

Nana just beamed. "I don't know, I thought I had lost it forever. I am so happy to have it again. Look at you Tsu-kun, you where so adorable when you where little."

Tsuna could do nothing but blush at that, true he himself had done embarrassing things to his own children when he had been a parent in his previous life, but still, didn't help the current fact of things going on right now.

Everyone had walked in to the home at this point, Takeshi looking over some baby pictures of him and Tsuna when they had been growing up together. Even some of his own mother had been placed upon the walls, standing besides Nana, the women holding onto each others children. Nana holding Takeshi while Yukino held onto Tsuna for the camera.

The giggles of Kyoko was heard when she and her brother looked at an image of Nyx having ran off with one of Ryohei's boxing gloves. Tsuna and Kyoko in the distance laughing their ass of watching the elder teen run after the mischievous Wolf cub.

"Alright people, eyes to the front." Not waiting for all of them Reborn continued. "This is the ground floor, here you will find the pool room, Music room, hobby room, kitchen, dining area, a small library and study. There are two bathrooms located down here, there is also located two bathroom in each floor of the household. The rest of the ground floor contains the living room with a fireplace, a lounge area, entertainment center for the teens and children as well as the TV room with surround sound and cinematic size screen and quality."

No one said anything, so Reborn continued.

"The second floor is the sleeping quarters, all of you that is present have a room here to call your own, including a few extra should there be a necessity for it. As for he top floor… well, there is the location of the big main library, a bigger study room with multiple desks. The briefing room and office… Any questions?"

Again, nobody said anything.

"Hm, then you go explore, just do not enter the basement floors, I will take all of you down there later. The same goes for the briefing room, so do not enter that room yet either, You are dismissed."

And move they did, it was one giant experience for everyone, the moment they had found the music room, Hayato had Immediately fallen in love with the grand piano that had been placed in there. It had a shiny black color to it with ivory keys. It was indeed a beautiful instrument, Tsuna had to admit to that.

Why there even was a music room in the first place Tsuna would never know, he was what one would call, musically challenged. He had never gotten the time nor interest to learn to play anything either, just enjoying the peace of Hayato's music whenever there was a down time or when Tsuna was in a desperate need of a break. It had been one of the few relaxing none 'all hail the Juudaime' moments between him and his Storm in his previous life.

Hayato had started to notice after a pretty strenuous week of nothing but paper work after two or so years of being in charge of Vongola. Hayato had returned from a mission, looking to relax a bit in the music room playing the piano, as he had walked in to his boss's office to report on his mission completion. Walking in noticing the literally dead tired form of Tsuna sitting at the desk, writing away at the piles on piles of both finished and none finished work. Coffee had stopped working it looked like. And his precious Juudaime was literally working on fumes at that point.

Wanting to do something for him, Hayato offered to play him something to relax. Tsuna, desperate for a change, accepted the offer straight away. He was **DONE** with those multiplying paper demons. He'd swear that there had to have been some form of accident in regards to Cloud attributes at some point. They where duplicating like bunnies.

The rest of the house was also something that happened. Takeshi and Ryohei had found a great joy of the pool room, there was as the name suggested, a pool table in the middle of the room, two pinball machines where leaned up against the wall. A dart game was visible on the wall from where they had entered the room. What had caught Takeshi and Ryohei's attention however was the Air hockey table placed alongside the pool table. (with space in between them of course.) Immediately the two had started it off, playing to their hearts content.

As for the entertainment center, that was just the room next door, Tsuna watched as I-pin and Lambo brought forth a game, both electronic and board games were present in the room. Watching as the two had found and playing four in a row. They where content, the only thing off from it was the fact that Lambo was no longer the loud child he had used to be. He knew the little cow had been traumatized, but to the point of sharing with/and respecting I-pin? Well, at least one good thing came out of that little episode they had all been through.

Walking in towards the kitchen, Tsuna could straight away smell the delicious cooking from his mother. The sounds of Kyoko, Haru and Hana joining in on Nana's jovial breath of relief.

Walking in on them, watching his mother so calm, so free. She was like a totally different person here, and that was in a good way. Glancing towards the wolf who had started to approach him from her spot on the floor next to Nana.

Taking notice of this, Nana turned around and noticed Tsuna standing there as he leaned down to pet Nyx on her head.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Look, isn't this kitchen just the biggest thing you have ever seen. I could feed a whole army in here. With those friends of yours, it is not a far stretch now is it." Nana was so happy. All Tsuna could really do was smile and nod in agreement.

"I'll be going to check upon those bedrooms Reborn talked about. I'll be upstairs if you need me Kaa-chan."

"I'll call you down for dinner then." She said, pointing to a series of pipes by the door way on the wall besides him. Each of them labeled a different name for each room in the house.

Just as Tsuna was about to leave, Kyoko walked up to him. petting Nyx's head as she walked by the wolf. "I'll be joining you then, Tsu-kun, if you don't mind?"

Tsuna shook his head, gently grabbing his girlfriend by the shoulder leading her away from the kitchen and up the stair to the second floor, Nyx following them close at their heels.

 **.:VxG:.**

As the two teens got up at the top of the stairs. The immediate reaction was… wow, just wow. There were three hallways, the left one to the staircase leading up to the top floor had two single doors, and was the shortest out of the three hallways. The right one, had a lot more rooms to it, while the third… a straight path with seven distinguishable doors, right down to the color and label.

It was pretty obvious who those belonged too. Ignoring the other two hallways, Tsuna walked down the Guardian path, as he had decided to dub it. And just as he was walking past Kyoya's domain, did the door to said domain open. It wasn't Hibari, Tsuna knew the prefect was down in the lounge, looking through the small shelf of a few animal books that had been placed in there.

Reborn must have figured it out after watching the prefect reading almost nothing but animal biology and theory in the hospital. It probably helped that he called a lot of people Herbivores, a few Omnivores and even fewer than that again, Carnivores.

So no, Hibari could not have exited the room, who did though, almost caught Tsuna off guard a bit. It was Kusakabe.

Tsuna and Tetsuya had never been on a very close personal level like Tsuna was to his Guardians in his previous life, Tetsuya was usually going where Kyoya went, or didn't follow him at all. The two did talk on some friendly grounds on occasion, and he did always respect Tsuna as his superior. (Kinda have to, when said superior was in charge of the most violent man he had ever known. Hibari Kyoya.) But it never had gotten beyond friendly term chatter and some mutual respect. Tsuna respecting Tetsuya for having dealt with Kyoya since the two had met as young children apparently, he had never gotten the specific. Kyoya was so vague and hard to read back then, and before he had gotten a good read on his Cloud's emotions, Tsuna had stopped caring, Tetsuya was who he was, no need to ask the man random questions when they weren't on complete friendly terms. No changing that fact any time soon, even in this time line.

Tetsuya had respected Tsuna because, again, Tsuna was in charge of said Cloud, and one of the few of three people able to calm him down to not be going on a killing spree because of a certain Mist who had been taunting him into said rage, the other two being Takeshi and Reborn.

As for this time line, Tsuna and Tetsuya have not have had much interactions with one another.

Just a few hello's, and a brief nod of acknowledgment to one another. Nothing more than that really.

"Kusakabe-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna began, not really sure how to deal with the fact that he was… well, here.

"I was brought here, by a little child in a suit. Telling me to help out with a room." Saying so as he motioned to the open double purple doors that had the label 'Cloud' on it.

Looking in to the room, Tsuna was slightly surprised at the size of it. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the far wall. Two doors to the sides of it with the labels, Connector and elevator. A small stylized chest with a flat surface stood to the right wall. Probably for the storage of clothes.

The same form of pipe he had seen in the kitchen located by the side of the entry way door going down into the floor.

The room itself was in a very old style of Japanese. Not too much of a surprise to Tsuna, as he knew that Kyoya comes from a very strict traditional family. And Hibari himself is a very traditional person. Always drinking tea instead of sake or other forms of booze at parties or other formal events. Respecting this as Tsuna is very well aware of the fact that the prefect can't hold his liquor, lest he want to get seriously drunk or get himself seriously sick in the following morning.

That had been a thing that had happened once. While it had been hilarious to watch the usual stoic hard cooled temper washed away as he had been pretty thoroughly passed out bright blushingly red drunk on the bar table at the Vongola manor. It still didn't stop Tsuna from fretting over his Cloud to take a rest, banning the prefect from all things alcohol from there on out.

It had taken the prefect almost three days to recover, and he had only had one glass of red vine. The man was able to fight with poison potent enough to kneel an elephant in his blood stream, but give him a single glass of Vine and the prefect would babble random slurred death threats and other random mumbles. Passing out just soon after, beat red.

The rest of the room was just as simple, the walls colored in a combination of both dark and soft shades of purple, a traditional tatami mat covered the entire floor of the room, none lit scented candles filled the room with its aroma of a mixture of jade and lavender from where they had been perched on small shelf's specifically made for them on the walls and on the desk by the right hand side of the wall. Even some had been placed by the bed side table besides the bed.

A small miniature bookshelf in one of the corners, both thin and thick books filled it to its entirety.

Spare tonfas hung on the wall along with weaved Japanese styled tapestry, imagery of clouds basking in the sun-set, floating in the wide open sky. It was quite beautiful to look at.

'So this will be Kyoya's room' Tsuna thought as he looked over the area once more, very simple in design, but Kyoya is a very simple person, so it is a win, win situation really.

"So you where asked to come here to help decorate Hibari-san's room Kusakabe-san?" Kyoko spoke up, directing her attention to the second in command of the disciplinary committee.

"Yes, the little child said it was of utmost importance, I came in just around three or four days ago, help placing the finishing touches to the place. Just, try and keep my cousin out of trouble, it isn't all that fun to deal with him when he is riled up. But anyway, if you would excuse me, I have to report on the completion of the room." The teen left, closing the doors to Kyoya's domain behind him.

Tsuna was in shock at the news he had just gotten. 'Wait… what?… Cousins? Tetsuya and Kyoya where related… that… explains so much.'

Kyoko looked just as dumbfounded. "I had no idea that Tetsuya-san and Kyoya-san where related. Did you know Tsu-kun?"

All Tsuna could do was shake his head, no he had no idea, in a way he felt like he should have. If only for a moment you'd think you knew a guy, a bombshell like this falls and you question what you know of reality.

The couple watched the elder teen leave, leaving the two alone, watching as he was walking up the stairs to the third floor.

Taking notice of the missing wolf, Tsuna and Kyoko was about to search the area, when they heard a small kink sound, turning their attention to the bottom of the hallway, towards the orange double doors, they could see Nyx standing there, head popped out from a dogie door besides the door in the wall leading in to the room itself.

Now that Tsuna looked at it better, all of the Guardian rooms had that little flap besides the doors of their respective domains. Nyx had free roam of every door and room in the house it would appear. Good for her as she would not have to wait for anyone to open up for her anymore.

Sharing an amused look with Kyoko, the pair walked towards Tsuna's room, his hand hovering ever so slightly at the door handle. Not quite prepared at what would wait inside.

As he opened the door, with a slight bit of hesitance. The room before him was almost breath taking. At the far end of the wall across from the door was a king sized bed, the Vongola insignia carved into the headboard above it. And again, the two doors much like in Kyoya's room, the door to the elevator and the connector right to the sides of the bed wall.

A bookshelf covering half the left wall, filled with books in multiple languages, from Japanese, Italian, English and Spanish. Along with a few other. On the floor by the other half of the wall was a big, fluffy pillow bed for Nyx. The said wolf was spinning around for a half a minute trying to get comfortable in the fluffy fabric. Watching as she almost literally disappeared into the deep soft fluff as she laid down in it.

A comfortable looking arm chair sat in the right hand corner of the right wall, a lamp behind it for some better reading light, a small rectangular table besides the chair, happy to note that it was his favorite Italian book that was laying there. Ready to be continued to be read.

A desk with an office chair sat along the right wall as well. A few papers seemed to be stacked there, but luckily that was all there was, just blank papers with an ink pot and a feathered pen besides it resting on the desk, along with Nyx's brushes, cleaned and properly arranged in their usual spot in their basket. A closet to the left side of the right wall. Which is where Tsuna would not be all that surprised if he would find all his clothes and Judogi.

The floor had a soft red carpet placed along the entire floor of the room, the walls had both dark and soft shades of orange, on said wall, framed pictures of him, his friends, family and Nyx littered the wall. It was quite cozy, if Tsuna had to be completely honest with himself.

Feeling the texture of the bed sheets, sitting down on the soft mattress, watching Kyoko look through the bookshelf, his mind could not help but be running a mile a minute. He would have to tell someone about his dirty little secret soon. While he would be quite happy to keep it to himself for the rest of his new life into the next decade, it won't really matter much when it comes down to it in the long run, his memories won't change the fact that he is who he is. So weather or not someone knew about it don't change a whole lot, seeing as the differences are so vast and different from his original time, his experience in one alternate universe, won't be of much use in another.

He was no Byakuran, able to enter another version of himself and extracting complete knowledge from said version, Tsuna relied on memories, and while that might sound all good and dandy. A memory is a fickle thing, they can be quite fuzzy and unreliable at times.

 **.:VxG:.**

Two hours went by in a flash, eating a delicious meal, in courtesy of Nana. It was once the meal had been eaten, that, Reborn had told them to meet up at the third floor in front of the briefing room. There was someone there he had wanted them to meet.

As they opened the door into the room, the room was big, but very simple, hard wood floor, and light wood walls, there was a long table, with chairs filling the sides of the table. That was pretty much it, a very simple long table, a table where (as the name of the room indicates) a good place to brief a person and/or groups of whatever it is they needed to be briefed upon.

What Tsuna hadn't expected was the amount of people already in the room, adding to the number of people with him and his family of friends. The amount of people present is not a good thing, Kyoya can not be happy about this.

Glancing over to the prefect who was clenching hard down on both of his tonfa. He was twitching in an odd way. Walking over to said prefect, Tsuna laid a calm hand to his shoulder, pointing over to an unoccupied corner. Tsuna felt the previous tense shoulders loosen up a bit. The Cloud huffed and walked over to the said spot.

Kyoya is not a people person, never has been, never will be. That is just something you cannot change no matter the time line it appeared. Kyoya had, after the events of the future and the failed inheritance ceremony, gotten very sick at one point, after Tsuna went to his home asking for him to join in their team with the representative battle that was closing in on them, being stopped by Kusakabe, telling them that Kyoya had broken out in hives because of all the "crowding" he had done with them up til that point. So no, Kyoya is not very good with a big amount of people for extended periods of time. Tsuna had kept that very close to his chest from there on out, wanting to make sure Hibari got his break from the masses. The less crowding the better.

Turning his focus back to the people in the room, Tsuna was a little surprised to see a certain white headed marshmallow loving idiot in the room. Byakuran Gesso. By the looks of the Mare ring on his finger, it is very apparent that he has taken over his famiglia, those wide closed smiling eyes of his, the way he was munching away on that bag of his favorite treat said that he was pretty much the same in this universe as Tsuna's own original one.

As for others, he could see Dino with Romario and Kusakabe standing a bit behind him. Three of the Arcobaleno (excluding Reborn) stood on the table, Fon, Colonnello and Skull, all stood there.

Reborn jumped up onto Tsuna's head. "Alright people, time for some introductions! These people have come far and wide to help bring light to two battles that will happened in the near future, so listen up!"

Reborn jumped down onto the table, giving Colonnello a quick headbutt as he passed him by, one of which the previous COMSUBIN returned. Continuing forward to kick Skull of the table as he walked up to the Gesso heir, why did he kick the cursed cloud off? Meh, he can do what he wanted, his lackey was annoying anyway.

"This is Byakuran, the current boss of the Gesso famiglia! He has come here on the order of the ninth boss of Vongola, to tell us of one of the two recent events. Byakuran, if you would."

Byakuran smiled, throwing another piece of his go to sweet into his mouth. Nodding his head in affirmation. "Wow Reborn-san~ You are as scary as they say, but sure, I'll talk. I was brought here for that reason after all."

Byakuran grabbed a remote, pointing it to ceiling, which, now that Tsuna looked closer. Could see that there was a projector up there pointing down at the table.

With a click of a button, the steady hum of the machine floated through the air, leaving a 3D holographic image of, what appeared to be a lighthouse. Standing close to the edge of a steep fall going into the cold watery ocean bellow, the only walking route was a thin strip of land, leading to the front of the tall cylindrical building. The land appeared to have a walking width of two buses besides one another, facing the tower. So not a whole lot of land mass to work with there.

"This is something the Vongola alliance has dubbed: 'The Facility'. It is a place where this man."

Byakuran hit another button. The 3D projection of a man appeared in the stead of the building. A man, that Tsuna recognized with a cold dread.

"Has build up a base, a base where he has his underlings capture young children and young adults, all so that he can drain them of their Flames and use them in his experiments, experiments where he is trying to create warped Flame animals. That is all we know about him, we don't know his name, we don't know where he came from, nor his personality or even his Flame attribute."

Tsuna felt like a cold dread flow through him, vaguely feeling the weight of Lambo jumping up into his arms, shaking in fear.

Feeling something cold wrap around his arms and body, the choking sensation, that clamming smoke tightening up ones throat. A heavy weight falling upon ones shoulder. The feeling of a touching hand going up and down ones spine, the heavy seducing breathing, wheezing into his ear.

The creepy, long fingerly touch up his chin, lifting his face by the cheek, something wet, long and.

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna sapped out of it with a start, his body was shaking, a cold sweat was running down his face. Giving a thankful nod toward, Takeshi who had snapped him out of it.

"Th-thnk- t-thank y-you." Tsuna felt light headed. He had barely gotten a few minutes in with that creep when he had been captured, but the man had imprinted on his mind, raging through his dreams, playing on his fears, playing on his emotions. Draining him both mentally and physically.

Takeshi along with Hayato stood to Tsuna's sides, Takeshi gently rubbing Tsuna's back, while Hayato gently held onto Tsuna's shoulders, keeping him steady, as Tsuna's legs had started to shake. Threatening to collapse underneath him.

"Tsuna! What happened to you?" Takeshi said as he helped Hayato steady the young Sky on his feet.

"I dunno but, that man… has haunted my nightmares for months now. And… Byakuran, was it?"

The white headed boss nodded, a rare solemn look on his face.

"I know what flames he has. He is a mist, a powerful mist at that, and… I think he is going to be… my Mist. His Flames, when we had the 'honor' of meeting, even with that circlet on, restraining my core. I could feel it. That mans Mist Flame was drawn to me, and I felt drawn to it, at the same time. I keep seeing those indigo Flames in my dreams, like they are trying to bind to me, but are unable to do so… I can't explain it, the flames are drawn to me, but the man is not. It is as if…"

A sudden realization befell Tsuna at that moment, a realization he had not been able to put his finger on ever since he had met that creep of a man.

"J-Juudaime?" Hayato softly muttered as Tsuna let the shaking child down to the floor, standing up with secure steps walking towards Reborn.

"Reborn, is there a possibility that a person could be able to drain a person of its flames and add them to ones own, not just as a quick boost, but actually use those said Flames as if they where his own?"

"W-what are you like, extremely talking about Otouto?" Ryohei asked as he walked up to Tsuna.

"I mean, a person may be able to drain a Flame from its host right? But one cannot use said flame as if they where their own, for example, I cannot use your Sun Flames Onii-san, I can only drain it. But what if there was a way to remove a flame from its original core, and add it to another person's core. Freely enable them the use of said Flame they are sucking on."

Ryohei had a strangled look on his face, not quite getting the point.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of – Juudaime is saying that the man is using another persons Flames as if they where his own!"

This. Got a reaction from Ryohei.

" **WHAT! IS THAT LIKE EVEN EXTREMELY POSSIBLE?!"**

Tsuna just turned to Reborn, ignoring his Sun and Storm's banter in the background. "Is it? I believe so! I feel absolute no connection towards the man himself, but the Flames is on a whole other level. It almost hurts thinking about the thought that, that **man** is using someone else's Flames, a someone else that is desperately trying to find me and get my help, trying so hard to get to his or her Sky, to get away from this torment this **MAN** is doing to them. I can't just not let it slide, so please, tell me we have a plan of action to take this **MAN** down!"

The room is silent, not a soul dares speak. After a minute of silence, Reborn turns towards Byakuran.

"Byakuran Gesso! Do we have a plan of action? The Vongola Decimo has spoken."

Byakuran's eyes bore into Tsuna's own for a whole minute. "No. We do not, give me two weeks and I'll think of something, now that I have an idea of what is going on I can gather some more information. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have some delving to do~" Smiling all the while, plopping another treat into his mouth, walking past Tsuna, walking past the Guardians and out into the mountain trail, an out of sight.

Takeshi was the first to speak up after walking up to a stoic Tsuna standing almost stiff like a log in the same spot he had stopped in.

"Sooo, you said something about a second event? What is that all about?" Takeshi said as he locked eyes with Reborn.

Reborn smirked a little, but it soon faded from his face just as quickly. "You have a good memory Takeshi, very well, that blond idiot over there is my previous student, Dino Chiavarone and the tenth boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. Dino! You know what to do or there will be consequences!" Reborn said as he pulled out a Leon transformed gun and pointed it at Dino.

Every person in the room watched as the tan from the mans face instantly fell from his face, a white sheet taking its place instead.

"Y-yes o-of course Reborn!" Dino cleared his throat, preparing for the little slide information dump he had gotten from Timoteo.

"The current ninth boss of Vongola, Timoteo contacted me to deliver a message as Reborn had summoned me to help with the building of this building he thought it a good opportunity to rely something he and his advisor have mutually come upon an agreement of."

Tsuna clenched his fists hard, so his 'father' has a hand in this, then this can't be good.

"Things have gotten a little out of hand in Italy between Fredrico and Xanxus, so far that the ninth and current leader of CEDEF have decided that enough is enough. In two months time, all three candidates – along with their chosen Guardians, will meet up here in Japan and fight for the title of Decimo and Vongola Guardians, receiving the Vongola Rings as a sign of their victory and title." Dino turned to face Tsuna, his eyes holding a slight sorrow in them, "Tsunayoshi, I am sincerely sorry it had to be brought to you like this with the whole Facility thing going on at the same time too."

Tsuna didn't say anything for the longest time, all he did was look deep into Dino's eyes, giving off an exhausted sigh, shoulders slumping. He looked up at Dino once more, a sincere look crossed his face. "You are not to blame Dino-san, it is this entire mess that is at fault. If you will excuse me… I need some air."

Tsuna walked out of the briefing room, down the stairs to get to the ground floor, pulling on his shoes he walked out, wandering in the forest for a few hours. It was when Tsuna returned to the mansion that Tsuna got glomped by a small little calf.

"T-Tsuna-nii!" Lambo jumped up into Tsuna's arms, a little caught off balance because of the weight of said child, he was not as small as he had been in his original time, he was around the size of Fuuta…. Fuuta, the little child should have showed up by now, unless… The possibility is there, they had captured both Lambo and I-pin, both of which can be hard to take down even for children. There should be no stretch to even imagine a defenseless child with a big giant book to be even remotely able fight off people who was able to restrain down even Hibari.

"Your back Tsuna, you ready to see the rest of the house."

There stood Reborn, his Guardians (with Hibari faaaaaar in the back) all stood there. Kyoko, Haru and Hana was probably with his mother cooking up something.

"Yeah, sure… Lead the way Reborn."

 **.:VxG:.**

"As you all probably all know by now, we have two major battles coming up, these two floors will help you get prepared for both of those battles and preferably for future battles as well. This is the B1 area, here you will find a dojo with a boxing ring and a Judo circle. There are dummies for your kicking, punching and slashing purposes.

There are weights, for both resistance and strength training. There are appliances for your leg muscles, your arms your whole body if need be.

You can find a laser tag room to the right hand corner over there, there is a shooting hall to the left of the dummy there. A full Flame proof room where you will **ONLY** train your Flame combat in. We have set up a Paintball course on the other side of the house outside in the mountain. There is both an indoor and outdoor obstacle course, there is an indoor wall climb as well as mountain climbing outside. All of these indoor things you will find here on B1.

As for B2. That entire floor has been designated to a swimming hall. There we will train you in being able to hold your breath for longer periods of time, build up some arm and leg strength, how to dive from high places, build stamina and softening your stiff muscles. Get some natural fluidity into those bodies of yours. How to dive into the deep end in one breath. All of this will be done in the five pools that are down there. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Most of them glancing around the room they where in. Kyoya standing far away from the group, not wanting to 'mingle'. His crowd patience wearing on breaking point.

Reborn nodded. "Very well, just to let you all know, you have been excused from school the next three weeks, I want you all here, living here for easy access to training. We will still do homework, education is important after all, but it will have to take a back seat for a while, for now you are free to go, why don't you go check out your rooms, you can reach them from the elevators over there."

The group dispersed, leaving only Tsuna and reborn left.

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna? Too much for you?"

Tsuna didn't say anything. "Reborn… could you meet me in the office later? I am going to go talk to my friends for a bit, there is something I want to do, but I need to tell you something, something I have kept from everyone, and it will stay that way for a long while still. You are the only one who gets to know this for now."

Tsuna turned around, not waiting for a reply from the Hitman, Tsuna knew he would come. Reborn was just that kind of person, a person that did not like to not know anything. So Reborn would come.

Walking out of his own personal elevator, walking out of the door to his room, noticing on the way that Nyx was still very much asleep in that new cozy bed of hers.

Glancing around the corridor of the Guardians path. 'Kyoya is a no go right now, Onii-san is probably in the room with Kyoko, and Hayato is gonna fawn all over me the moment I stepped into the room, so he is a no go right now as well, Lambo was someone Tsuna wanted to wait with, for as long as possible. Lambo was still only just five, so they would not have 'the talk' just yet, so that only leaves...'

Tsuna glanced to the blue doors to the left hand side of his own.

'… Takeshi.'

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi heard a knock on the door to his room… His amazing room that is. The wall had a mixture of dark and light blue soothing colors. Hard smooth wood flooring. Posters of baseball players hung on the wall decorating it together with both fake and real katana blades. Takeshi loved Baseball, but he loved Swordplay as well. He had never been able to choose between the two, so Tsuna had told him why even bother to choose, do both of them. So that is what he had ended up in doing.

A queen size bed across from the door, the elevator and connecting path besides it, a desk, closet filled the room, a little book shelf with some of his manga in it. Some smaller shelf's hung on the wall displaying both his kendo and baseball trophies. Some treasures from his childhood, like the first ball he had caught at a baseball match he, his father, Tsuna and his mother had all went to just a year after Takeshi's mother had died. Just to do something fun to bind the two families closer a bit further.

Another knock was heard at the door, walking up to it Takeshi opened it up to find Tsuna standing there. At times, it felt as if Takeshi didn't even know Tsuna, he had these… moments where he would stare off into the distance, his face almost void of emotions. It is true their Flames where not yet bound to each others. Right now Takeshi was just a Rain underneath the Sky, a home. But that home, it was as if a heavy burden was weighing down onto his Sky's shoulders, like a lot of stress had build itself up to the point where it was hard to hold back. A weight Takeshi wished he could somehow share with his Sky, his friend.

Looking at Tsuna now, that weight was just all the more prominent. The stress is too much for just one element to handle.

Tsuna had bags under his eyes, his clothes somewhat ruffled, his hair more messy than normal, how had he not seen this before?

"… Tsuna? Wh-what's up?"

Tsuna didn't say anything, just walked up to his Rain, hugging him, holding him close.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna hugged him tighter. "Can I just… stay like this for a bit… Please."

Takeshi didn't say anything, just returning the hug of the falling Sky before him. A minute ticked by, another minute, until fifteen minutes had passed that Tsuna finally did stir.

"Takeshi, this might sound weird but… do you think I can bind my Flame to yours?"

Takeshi grasped Tsuna by the shoulders, holding him at an arms reach, staring onto Tsuna's down cast face.

"What a stupid question, of course you can, I was starting to wonder here if you even wanted me as your Rain?"

Tsuna stared up at Takeshi in shock, his eyes glassy with tears. "What? Of course I want you as my Rain, have we not know each other since we where babies? There is no other Rain for me, how could you even THINK that!"

"Then bind me to your Flame Tsuna! And I will bind yours to mine."

Tears started to fall from Tsuna's eyes, activating his head flame, leaning his forehead to Takeshi's own. Drawing out Takeshi's calm beautiful blue Rain flame, drawing it out to the point where his flame burned on his forehead.

The two flames danced together, touching and burning in a synchronized breathing, twirling together, binding each of their cores to one another. The flames died out, Tsuna pulling Takeshi down with him as he fell. A giant wall of a burden has fallen from his chest, his tears could not stop. Clinging to Takeshi as if he was a life line. Breathing hard, sniffling sobbing loud and in the open. All that stress that had built up, all that pain of having to deal with all that has happened in this life time. His father's stupidity, his mothers tears and longing for her husband, the constant assassination attempts made on them. The constant discrimination from his teachers and students, the constant bullying, the mocking, that creep that is after his Flames, if not something else. All of it flows away with the Rain. Leaving his mind so clear, so free for the first time in years.

Crying harder and harder, tears soaking into Takeshi's shirt. Grasping onto him, clawing at the Rain's back, almost drawing blood. And all Takeshi could do, was hold his Sky, his brother and friend. Watching as years of stress was being released from his Sky's shoulders.

Takeshi had felt it, the moment Tsuna's flame had hit his, he had felt it. The strain, the burden of a name he has yet to obtain, everything was a whirlwind of years of bottled up emotions rushing into him, almost making him feel like shouting to the heavens, but he had only but felt it for a moment. Hardly being able to even imagine living with that kind of strain.

All he could do now was hold his Sky, hold him and wash away all of the sorrow that beheld his friend. Watching and feeling Tsuna's grip loosen slightly, his breathing evened out a bit. And just like that, Tsuna fell limp into Takeshi's arms. Asleep and at peace for the first time in years.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn was a very patient man, he have now waited five hours on his student, but still, said student never showed up to the office. Okay, it was time to find him, and find out what is keeping him, Tsuna himself had asked Reborn to wait for him, and wait for him Reborn had.

By the time Reborn could even set foot on the first step of the staircase could he tell that something was up.

Getting down to the second floor, he watched as Kyoko, Ryohei, Hayato and Lambo all stood there, right outside Yamamoto's room. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen. No real big surprise there.

Reborn ignored the perplexed guardians, walking straight up to the door, kicking it open. What the group found was Tsuna and Takeshi sitting upright thoroughly passed out at the foot of Takeshi's bed. Tsuna cuddled up in Takeshi's arms, Yamamoto's legs at the sides of Tsuna and his arms protectively holding around him. On closer inspection, Tsuna had swollen cheeks and streaks of still wet tears going down his face.

It didn't take long for Reborn to realize what had happened.

Ushering the other people out explaining that things where under control, no need to panic, and it be best to leave them alone for the rest of the day. Exclaiming that training will be starting the day after tomorrow instead. Having a feeling that Tsuna would like to do this to his other guardians as well. One day with no training would be fine. But if Tsuna asks him to wait again, well, reborn would not be as considerate as he had been today.

 **.:VxG:.**

As Tsuna was waking up the next morning he had never felt more relaxed, his mind felt so free, like nothing could weight him down. The next thing he noticed was Takeshi, his arms held protectively around him, the soft humm from his Flame was almost like a lullaby. Tsuna felt safe, he had never felt this close to his Rain before, not even in his previous life.

The binding of their flames had made his connection to his Rain that much stronger, but it was time to get up. He had a few other Guardians he had to bind to as well as his little talk with Reborn. Gingerly getting out from the protective embrace of Takeshi, Letting his Rain sleep. Tsuna walked as quietly as he could out and away from the room, it was not until he had closed the door behind him that a certain someone came jumping on his shoulder. Tsuna was just barely able to hold in his startled scream.

"We are going to talk Tsuna, and we are going to talk now!"

Tsuna looked confused at Reborn. "… How long was I out?"

"you have been asleep ever since you binded yourself to your Rain yesterday. It is currently early morning next day, around seven or so."

Tsuna was mortified, he had kept Reborn waiting again. Last time was when he had needed to punch of some steam, which reminds him, he still had to pay for that damaged wall he punched into oblivion. That is going to have to be added to a to do list soon, he keeps getting side tracked.

Even with the hanging doom over him, Tsuna still smiled. "Sure, why don't we take it now, the office is as good as any right?"

Tsuna said, not even letting the baby say anything as he took both of them to the third floor into the office that had been built there.

The office in this house, was not anything like the one in the Vongola manor. For one, there was a friggin goddess to goodness Coffee machine stationed in there. A comfortable couch facing a fireplace, an entire wall filled with books… Seriously, it is true Tsuna read a lot, but two libraries, personal bookshelves in the guardians rooms, a few random ones scattered around the house… isn't it a bit much? When will he have the time to even read all of those darned things.

Anyway, the floor had high quality hard wood, there was a nice blown up image in between the two big windows behind the desk and swirl office chair. A full on family picture, with everyone in it. Nana, and Tsuyoshi standing besides each other, with Takeshi and Tsuna besides them again. Lambo and I-pin in front of the adults sitting on the floor of their old home. Kyoko standing besides Tsuna hugging his arm, while Ryohei is holding the double V sign for the camera behind her.

Hayato stood besides Takeshi glancing over to the side, trying to avoid eye contact to Bianchi that is standing besides him, his arms crossed. Hana and Haru stood off to the side of Ryohei and Kyoko. While Reborn was sitting in Tsuna's mop of hair. Kyoya standing as far as he was allowed to the other side of Bianchi. His face turned into profile, a slight scowl on his face, his tonfas drawn.

Tsuna could not help but to smile at the picture. Walking over to the coffee machine, glad to see some water had been prepared, he started to boil the water. "Want some espresso Reborn?"

"You are stalling, but fine, I can do with one cup." Tsuna smiled, Reborn could never say no to a cup of his favorite drink.

Getting the drink ready Tsuna sat down at the couch, noticing a long coffee table had been placed in front of the shoe horse couch, how he had missed the table he didn't know. Holding the warm mug of coffee Tsuna could not help but feel relaxed.

"You look like you are fine now Tsuna."

"Hmm?"

"You look like you have had a lot of that built stress be released, and by binding your Rain to your Sky must have done the trick."

Tsuna could only nod his head. Pausing as he was about to take a sip of the warm liquid, Tsuna stopped himself. Glancing down at Reborn, who was currently sipping away at his espresso.

Tsuna decided to speak up. "Whatever I am about to tell you now Reborn, you must never tell a single soul about!"

Reborn looked up from his mug. "I swear it Tsuna, what is it you want to say?"

"Oh no, that is not good enough, I need you to swear it upon the Omerta, not a single word of what I am about to say can't be uttered outside of this room, it MUST stay between us."

Reborn's eyes squinted ever so slightly. "How do you know about the Omerta? I have yet to teach that to you."

"..." Tsuna didn't say anything, just sitting there, staring into Reborn's eyes.

Reborn's left eyebrow flinched ever so slightly. He had no choice in this. "I swear it upon the Omerta, not a single soul will hear about this from me or anyone else, lest it be on your orders to tell me to do so. In life or death, I won't tell a soul."

Tsuna, happy with the seal from Reborn, it is true a normal swear from Reborn is just as good as the Omerta, but you can never be to sure with these things.

"I have my memories intact from a different life in a different universe. In courtesy of Vongola Primo and the predecessors before me. Yes, Reborn, I was Vongola Decimo in another universe."

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn had expected a lot of things to come out of his student's mouth, but this was not one of them.

"How do I know you speak the truth?"

Tsuna actually smirked. "I knew about the Omerta didn't I, and as you said yourself, how can I know of it if you never told me… well, you kinda did, but that was an alternate you."

Reborn had to give it to his student, he could not explain around it. Iemitsu may be a jerk when it comes to his blood family, but he knows Mafia very well. He would not explain his reasons about 'Omerta' to them. So no, Tsuna had to be telling the truth.

"Why tell me then? wouldn't your Guardians be a better choice?"

Tsuna frowned. "No, they don't need to know yet, I don't want them feeling like I am with them because they where my Guardians in my last life. The choice to be my friend was theirs, they just got close enough to me that they themselves chose to be my guardians. I didn't chose them last time by the way, you did." Tsuna said as he pointed an accusing finger at the baby.

"The same can be kinda said for Kaa-chan and Kyoko, Kyoko because well..." Tsuna's face got all red. "We married. Don't want it getting… uncomfortable, I still love her, and while it was a little uncomfortable in the beginning for me, when we first started out, I still love her with all my heart."

"That may be, but still. You trust a hitman over your friends and family?"

Tsuna had a nostalgic smile cross his face. "But Reborn… You are family, which is why what I am about to say next is more grave than what you could imagine." Tsuna took a deep breath, calming his nerves a bit down. Making sure Reborn was paying attention.

"In my original time, there was no true heirs other than me alive. Xanxus as he is not a blood relative of Nono had no true right to the title. Fedrico and the others had perished and/or killed. Which left me, the only blood relative to the Primo line other than Iemitsu alive."

"Hmmm, then you should know this Tsuna. Xanxus in this universe is indeed a blood son of Nono. He does not have the same mother as the other three, but they are half brothers by blood."

Tsuna choked on his coffee in surprise. "Cough, cough… **WHAT!…** Anything else I should know about him before I continue?"

Reborn shook his head, smirking a little as he sipped his espresso. "Nope, that is pretty much it."

"Oh, okay. Good to know."

Clearing his throat Tsuna started to talk again. "What does the name. Mukuro Rokudo mean to you Reborn?"

"Nothing, should it mean something to me?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "Yeah, you should, in my time Mukuro was able to escape the Vindice **TWICE.** He was captured both times, the first time was when he sacrificed himself for his two companions, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. The second time was after I defeated him and Vindice apprehended him and stowed him deep into the ground in a watery prison, never too see the light of day again.

All tree of them had been born into the Estraeno Famiglia and was among the few who survived some experiments that had been done to them as children, Mukuro being a powerful mist, and user of the six paths of reincarnation, was able to free himself and kill the entire Estraeno Famiglia, erasing said famiglia from existence. I never asked about the details, not wanting to rip open their wounds. And Mukuro hated the mafia because of the experiments. The only reason he was with me was because of his wife Chrome Dokuro trusted me and having have had him released from Vindice making him be one of my two Mist Guardians.

I guess a form of mutual trust/bond had been formed between us at one point, that and he just loved to push Kyoya's buttons, ugh, what a nightmare."

Reborn got silent for a while, thinking hard about something.

"Hmmm. I'll look into it, it is true the Estraeno Famiglia has been very silent and off the map in recent years. I'll see what I can find out, I'll have something by tomorrow. In the mean time why don't you go bind yourself with the rest of your Guardians."

Tsuna smiled, giving a small nod to Reborn. Standing up bringing his still hot coffee mug with him.

"And Tsuna! A question if you will."

Tsuna turned his head in acknowledgment.

"Your laptop, what are those three letters on it? I noticed it when I first got into your room."

Tsuna smirked. "What? You have not figured it out yet, Reborn? Are you slipping or something?" Tsuna was just doing a bit of teasing, nothing to serious.

"I have an idea, I just want to know if I'm right."

Tsuna continued to smirk as he rested one hand at the door handle. "They are my initials Reborn. Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada is my full name is it not?"

And with that Tsuna walked out the door, leaving a pondering Reborn behind. This was just getting better and better, Reborn thought. Smirking away as he sipped his espresso. It was high time Tsuna had all of this baggage lifted from his shoulders. Tsuna had looked a lot more relaxed after binding to his Rain, and a tad more relaxed after Tsuna had told him of his secret. And he still had five more Guardians do bind himself to. Tsuna was bound to show his true colors soon, washing away that doubt that is shrouding the mans mind. Great things are going to happened soon, Reborn could literally taste it.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna walked down the Guardians path, stopping to a halt in front of two red doors with the label 'Storm' on it. Giving a quick glance towards Takeshi's room, feeling the soft steady beat of the calm Rain's pulse.

There had been no such thing as a binding ritual in his last life, and even if there had, Tsuna would

not have invoked it. The reason is because well. Only mafia and the government really knew of the Flames of the Sky and the Flames of the Earth, so when a mafia boss would appear with an ex amount of people, chances are they where either Guardians or workers for said boss's famiglia. So binding was not necessary, and another part of Tsuna was still a little against his friends being bound to him back then. There had been a small part of him that had wished that they had not been dragged into that world.

In this world however. Every person at least have the knowledge that Flames exists, and it is harder to distinguish who is Guardian and who is just a simple Flame living beneath the arms of the Sky. So a binding is important if you want to make sure you don't want your elements to be taken by another Sky. Another thing they did, was give the binded a boosted sense of the Sky they are bounded too. Like they can feel emotions better, feel the presence of each others Flame and so on and vice versa.

Tsuna don't want to lose his friends, and yet. At the same time he wished he could push them away from the mafia life. But his friends had been drawn to him, they had helped him in killing off the assassins and would be kidnappers. So no, it is not possible to push them away when they have been apart of it for almost their entire life. A part of him still wished he could though.

Turning his focus back on the door in front of him, Tsuna took to knocking the door. There was a strange sound of someone stepping on paper.

Tsuna knocked again, and a crash of tumbling… something, was heard, with a loud swear following short after. It did not take much longer until the door was forced open, and standing there was Hayato. He had pulled back his hair in a short ponytail, glasses placed on his nose. Black smudges on his face of… was that… paint?

"Hi Hayato, how you do-aahh!" Tsuna didn't have much time to react as Hayato started to hug him hard around his chest. Almost sending the two teens to the ground, along with Tsuna's coffee mug and its delicious content, we can't let that happened now can we.

"Hay-Hayato? what's wrong?"

"Juudaime, oh what a terrible person I have been, not being able to notice the signs, not being able to notice your grief. I feel just terrible about it!"

Tsuna was floored, could this have something to to with his breakdown yesterday?

"Hayato… whatever it is you think you should have seen, don't worry about it. I am fine, really truly I am, so straighten yourself, you have done nothing wrong."

Hayato begrudgingly let go of the teen before him. His shoulders sagged, as a hint of sadness befell the bombers eyes.

Tsuna could only smile, a little saddened that his loyal, beloved Storm felt down like this. Placing a hand to the bombers shoulders, watching as Hayato looked up at the Sky.

Tsuna squinted his eyes a little. "Hayato, I am serious. You have absolutely no reason to feel bad about what happened. I have known Takeshi since we where both very young. As for you and me, we have barely know each other for just a few months. But be that as it may be, I care for you. Never forget that. You are important to me, Hayato!"

Hayato Gokudera was speechless, literally. His mouth open wide in a gape. Eyes blown almost to the portions of his head. His arms had fallen to his side, hanging limp. It took all of Hayato's will power to even be standing upright.

"I… I don't deserve your kindness, you give me a home, in a literal sense and elemental. I have done so many bad things in my years of being in the mafia, I have killed, I have used people, other people have used me… You are kind, welcoming, treating me as if we have know each others for years."

Tsuna could only smile in nostalgia 'which I have, but that is besides the point, this Hayato and the other Hayato are two different people. I just want to be as honest with him as I can be.'

Tsuna patted Hayato's shoulder. "And so what? I have killed both women and men that has come after me and my mother. I don't care if you have murdered an emperor or the king himself, you have been raised to kill, raised in a family of violence. I could not care less about that, it isn't good true, but so long as you don't enjoy it and are doing strictly for your family or in your defense we're good. So Hayato, I am asking if I can bind my Flame to yours?"

"B-bind? Y-you would ask something like that of a stranger?"

Tsuna could only shake his head gently. "We are not strangers anymore, Hayato. All those hours we spent talking in the hospital, how you would help out with the hard homework Reborn had given me, those chess and card games we would play when we had nothing better to do. Those where not me using you to make time in the hospital go by faster. That was me spending precious time with my friend. My Storm."

Tsuna ignited his head Flame, staring with amber eyes into Hayato's green ones.

"Will you let me Bind my Flame to yours Hayato Gokudera?"

Hayato at this point, was crying up a river, almost quite literally. "I would be honored Juudaime!… But is it not better to do it in my room, than out here in the hallway?"

Tsuna snapped out of his HDW trance. Removing his hand from Hayato's shoulder, scratching with said hand behind his head letting it linger there ever so slightly. As his other was still a little pre-ocupied at the moment holding onto the now luke warm mug of coffee.

"Hehe, yeah I think that might be a good idea now wouldn't it." Gesturing to the door with his mug. "Shall we then?"

 **.:VxG:.**

Hayato's room was, unique to put it mildly. There was plastic and old newspaper laying on the floors along the edges of the wall, a lot of the furniture had been pushed into the middle of the room with a tarp covering it, protecting it from the paint that Hayato has got strewn around. One of the paint buckets was laying on the floor had fallen over, its content staining the tarp, must have been what had tumbled and crashed earlier.

Said bucket was in the path of a very eager Storm, as said Storm walked right into its content, slipping slightly getting his foot stuck in the paint bucket. A rage filled swear filled the room, all Tsuna could do was laugh at Hayato's predicament.

"Here, let me help you with that Hayato." Tsuna said as he helped pulling off the – by now, deformed bucket off of Hayato's foot.

Gokudera could only grumble. A little dark cloud hanging over his head as he sat down to try and dry his leg from the paint covering it.

Tsuna placed the bucket by one of the corners of the room. Looking up on said wall, Tsuna just realized that there was black skulls painted on the red wall before him.

"Hayato? Is it you who have painted these skulls over here?" Tsuna looked over to the Storm wielder, watching a literal stars was glimmering around Hayato's face. His eyes lit up in adoration.

"So you did notice them Juudaime, I did indeed paint those, though first I had to wait for the red paint I painted the walls with yesterday to dry. I had just started with the skulls when you first knocked, when I realized it was not one of the others, I got so excited I ran and stomped into the bucket of paint by my feet. Managing to kick it off my foot as I heard you knock a second time."

Tsuna looked at Hayato, then to the very empty room, and back at Hayato again. "Hayato… Where did you sleep last night? You said you painted the walls red **yesterday.** So… where were you?"

Hayato clenched his fists tight, lifting them excitedly up to his chest, in an almost kind of a fist pump. Eyes gleaming with pride. "Do not worry Juudaime, I slept on the couch in the living room, it is a very soft couch so I did not have any trouble sleeping right. My back is fine, no awkward sleeping positions where made."

The sound of the palm of Tsuna's hand hitting his own face was heard through out the room.

Hayato never changed. Not now nor ever, and Tsuna had a hard time deciding weather that was a good or a bad thing.

Staring back up at a still gleaming Hayato, Tsuna closed his eyes. Concentrating for just a moment, when his Flame burned bright on top of his head.

Opening his eyes again, looking with his amber eyes into Hayato's own green ones.

"Are you ready Hayato?"

Hayato nodded, awkwardly holding out a hand towards Tsuna, in which said man grabbed, pulling Hayato into an embrace. Leaning his fore head to the bombers own. Drawing out Hayato's flame, much like he had done with Takeshi just the day prior.

Tsuna could feel the warmth entering his body, feeling the mighty powers of Hayato's powerful Storm Flames binding itself to his own. A feeling of strength, a feeling of protectiveness came barreling in over Tsuna's mind.

Deactivating the Flame, feeling the erratic pulse of his beloved Storm's Flame burn in tandem with its host's breath and heart beat. Almost breathing with Tsuna's own core.

Tsuna had tears in his eyes. Uncertain as to why, looking over to Hayato, who was crying his eyes out, no loud sounds, no talking, no nothing, other than the silent tears running down from both Tsuna's and Hayato's eyes.

It felt like hours, hours of nothing but silently staring into each others crying eyes. Until the silence was broken by Hayato himself.

"J-Juudaime? Can I be your right hand man?"

Tsuna blinked, did he just… ask?

"What has brought this up Hayato? I don't mind it, it is just a little sudden."

"I know it is a strange question, but feeling your warmth, your wast reaching arms. It made me realize just how long I have been searching for a Sky to accept me. How long I have been searching for you. So would you do me the great honor of being by your side, helping you become the best boss Vongola has ever have seen since the first boss founded the Famiglia."

Tsuna didn't say anything, just staring at Hayato before him. When had this happened? When had Hayato changed this much? No matter how many years they had spent with one another last life, Hayato would always be a bit forceful on his approach. He had mellowed down a bit sure, but that fierce undertone had always been somewhat present. Seeing Hayato like this was so strange. A part of him wanted to ask what had happened, but it was a very strange question to ask at this moment, so Tsuna held his tongue, deciding instead to speak some sense into the bomber.

"I don't mind you becoming my right hand man, but before you decide on anything." Tsuna placed a hand to Hayato's shoulder. "At least think it over a bit. Okay, at least promise me that."

Hayato nodded his head with vigor. Opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off as there was a knock at the pathway door. Sticking his head in was none other than Takeshi.

"Oh hey, there you are Tsuna. I was wondering where you went."

Takeshi invited himself in, flinging his arm around the bombers shoulders. Hayato looked a little peeved at it though.

Takeshi turned his head towards Tsuna. "So what is it you two are talking about anyway?"

A soft smile grew upon Tsuna's face. "I just finished binding with Hayato, and he has asked if he could be my right hand man, to which I answered that he'd take some time to think more over it."

"Hmmm, so you are basically going to be Tsuna's right ear lobe then huh, Hayato?"

Gokudera threw the other teens arm off of him in anger. "Right earl lobe? The hell is wrong with you, you idiot. I'll be his right hand man and that is final!"

"Hahaha, you are hilarious, isn't that right Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned towards the bickering elements, having tried to escape out through the door, to leave the two alone. Happy to note that their flames have made contact. A funny thing that happens when an element that have binded itself to a Sky, and is making physical contact with another element that is binded to the same Sky, will bind themselves to one another as well. Having briefly touched their Sky's Flame, which said Flame has touched the other elements, all another element needed to do, was touch any part of the other binded elements, to bind them together.

"Don't be too mean now Takeshi, but anyway, sorry I gotta go. I have to talk to Onii-san for a bit. See you both later."

"Ah, Tsuna wait! I wanted to ask if since Gokudera over here is to be your right hand, could I be your left?"

Tsuna opened the door to the hallway, looking back at his Rain. "Of course Takeshi, just think a bit more on it, when you feel like you have got the proper resolve, come and ask me again alright?"

Takeshi could only smile and nod. "So Gokudera, want me to help you out with your room, it is a giant mess over here."

"You stay out of my room you weird freak!"

Tsuna closed the door behind himself, unable to stop smiling like a goof.

 **.:VxG:.**

Walking down the corridor, glancing around, trying to sense his brother's flames. Glad to note that Ryohei has yet to leave for his morning run. Not even able to knock on the door as said door opened up with a yank, standing before Tsuna was Ryohei, dressed in his jog attire. Tsuna just got there in time before Ryohei left it seemed.

"Ah! Tsuna, EXTREMELY good morning to you! You wanna go for a morning jog together?"

"Sorry Onii-san, I came to just talk with you for a bit."

Ryohei's eyes squinted a little. "I am not all that extreme about talking Otouto. You know that, I'd rather be taking a jog working out than sit still."

"I know Onii-san, which is why I'll make it quick, I want to bind my Flame to yours."

Ryohei beamed, quite literally as well, as Sun Flames emitted from his body. As the boxer went to grab Tsuna in a bear hug. Carrying the future boss to be into his room, settling them down onto the middle of the floor in Ryohei's room.

Ryohei's room was simple, there where posters of famous boxers hanging up on the wall, a punching bag had been placed in there. A small bookshelf with DvD's of multiple boxing moves and tutorials to unleash said moves.

The floor was hard wood, no rugs or carpets. The bed was queen sized, and had been placed like all the others, back against the back wall, in between the two doors of the connector an elevator. The walls had a very soothing pale yellow color to it. Other than that, the room was empty and simple in décor. Along with the posters, hung a few boxing gloves and trophies he had won in competitions.

Tsuna didn't have time to admire it, for Ryohei held him by the shoulders, staring intently into Tsuna's eyes.

"I know I am not extremely smart, and I know I can be a little ablivous as well but–"

Ryohei was cut off as Tsuna gently touched his big brothers arm and smiled. "I believe the word you are after is oblivious, Onii-san."

"Yeah, that. Thanks Tsuna!"

Tsuna nodded, gesturing for the athlete to continue.

Ryohei clenched down harder onto Tsuna's shoulders. "But you are my little brother, maybe not in blood. But you are just as important to me, as what Kyoko is. I know you take good care of her, I would have punched your gut out if you didn't."

Tsuna could only weakly laugh, having gotten punched by the teen in front of him once for making Kyoko cry when they had been in the future. He had deserved it sure, but it still didn't sit right with him that he had made Kyoko cry in the first place.

"Yamamoto talked to me earlier actually. Well more like he told me something really… ARGH! Words, you are so EXTREMELY CONFUSING! What I am trying to say is… I have waited for you to bind with me for years now, I was getting EXTREMELY irritated that you didn't DO anything! SO EXTREMELY GET YOUR ASS OF THE GROUND AND EXTREMELY BIND WITH ME ALREADY!"

Tsuna stood up, not slow or fast, just… got up. Stared into Ryohei's eyes. Said eyes burned with an extreme passion, a passion Tsuna shared.

Tsuna grabbed a-hold of Ryohei's strong powerful arm. Lifting the teen off the ground almost effortlessly. Tsuna's bright Orange Sky Flame burned bright on his head. Amber eyes bore into Ryohei's own. Tsuna brought his head to Ryohei's. Drawing out the powerful bright Sun that burned withing Ryohei. Touching it, binding it to his own.

A flow of positive energy flew into him, a surge of joy and energy he hadn't felt in years filled his mind. No the feeling was different than what he had ever felt before, it was like a warmth filled his very core, a warmth he had only have had in the presence of Ryohei in his last life. Now it filled his mind and body, almost to the brim.

Tsuna felt so free, so safe. But there was still a lot holding him back. He had no idea what those chains around his heart did to him, but he knew, he had to get to Kyoya. Lambo – while he is going to be his Lightning. Is preferably going to wait a few years before the young five year old is old enough to take on a Guardian position. "Thank you, Onii-san, your Flame is as bright as ever, I am sorry I can't join you in your jog. I have stuff to do still."

Ryohei slammed his hand hard against Tsuna's back. "Don't worry about it Otouto. We can always go tomorrow, besides. There is that little training hall in the basement, we can always have a little spar there later today."

Tsuna could only smile to that. "I'd like that Onii-san, I'd like that a lot."

Tsuna left the room, walking across the hallway, giving a quick wave as Ryohei walked out with him, and out the mansion door to do a little jogging. It was a little past seven in the morning still.

Just as Tsuna was to knock on Hibari's door, something slammed into his legs. Looking down he could see Lambo sitting on his butt, a hand to his head as he groggily looked up at Tsuna.

"Lambo?… What are you doing up so early?" Tsuna asked.

Lambo stood up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "I was thirsty, so I wanted to get something to drink."

Glancing towards the door to Kyoya's domain, deciding the prefect could wait a bit more. Grabbing Lambo by his hand, walking them down to the first floor, telling the little cow that they could go get something to drink together. A little irritated that his coffee had gone cold. Barely being able to sip at it, as a lot of it had spilled as he had chocked on it when talking to Reborn earlier.

Walking in to the kitchen Tsuna watched as Nana was up and about preparing the breakfast for the house hold, giving his cold coffee mug to his Mother to dispose of, happy that Nana had prepared the coffee machine, so all he had to do was pour himself another cup. Helping heating up some milk for Lambo, adding a little honey to it, giving the warm contents to Lambo.

After giving a quick hug and kiss to the temple of his mothers head, Tsuna and Lambo left for the living room to enjoy their drink. Tsuna would level a mountain if he couldn't drink his coffee now. He had been denied a full mug earlier that day, no way would he allow for the coffee to go cold this time.

 **.:VxG:.**

As Tsuna and Lambo sat in each others company, enjoying each their own warm morning drinks. Tsuna noticed that Lambo had finished his glass of warm honey laced drink, and was sitting besides Tsuna, fidgeting a little. The little calf appeared to have something on his mind.

Finishing his coffee, setting the now empty mug on the table before them, Tsuna let the warm effect of the coffee linger in his mind, as he finally turned to Lambo besides him.

"Is there something on your mind Lambo? You look like you have something you want to say."

Lambo just kept fidgeting from where he sat. a minute or two went by until Lambo met Tsuna's eyes. "Tsuna-nii, can I be your Lightning?"

Tsuna's eyes were wide. Had he not placed his mug on the table he would have dropped it in shock.

"You want to be my what?"

Lambo stood up standing in between the couch and table, looking up at Tsuna, determination filled his vision.

"I want to be your Lightning, I want to fight for you as your Guardian, I want to fight for you to destroy that disgusting man. Please, let me do so Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna's eyes squinted. "Alright first of all, you are only five, Lambo. I am not saying you are not strong, quite the opposite really. Your Flame is strong, you have a very big pool in you core. And who said I won't make you my Lightning, you have your own room with me and the other Guardians. What is stopping me from doing so is because, well… I don't want to destroy the childhood you can have."

"BUT I DON'T HAVE A CHILDHOOD!"

Tsuna jumped at Lambo's outburst.

Lambo sniffled a little, tears falling fast down his face, his hands trying to stop the flow of tears from falling.

"*Hiccup* My birth family hates me, I know that after playing with I-pin. *sob* I know that after Mama treats me, how she cares. *Hiccup* I know that after being in your embrace. So please, please don't push me away, fighting is all I know."

Tsuna grabbed the young boy's shoulders, staring intently into Lambo's eyes. "You are loved Lambo, but fighting is not something you should focus on. At least not yet, please Lambo. Be the child that you are, and have fun with I-pin while you still can."

Tsuna would not let Lambo go through that ordeal again, Tsuna would not let Lambo fight in the Ring battle, nor would he let him fight when they would infiltrate the facility. The thought of losing Lambo in battle was too great.

Lambo threw Tsuna's arms off of him, pointing an angry, emotional finger at Tsuna.

"I-pin gets to fight, she train every day with that master of hers! SO I WILL DO THE SAME!"

"Lambo." Tsuna's voice was stern and hard. He was staring hard down at the child, he would have to force the kid to listen if he had too.

" **NO!** " Lambo yells so the house almost shook, his Lightning Flames burning rapid at his horns, tears falling down from his eyes like a waterfall, he ran out of the room moments later.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled after his Lightning as he ran after the young cow, following him back up the stairs down into the guardian corridor and into Lambo's room.

Tsuna didn't have the time to properly look about the room, for Lambo instantly ran towards the end of his bed, towards an all to familiar bazooka that has given him a lot of grief in his past. Tsuna was unable to stop the boy from jumping into said bazooka, moments later the all to familiar pink cloud covered the room.

As the smoke cleared Tsuna heard an all to familiar voice, though it did sound somewhat deeper than what he remembered.

"Yare, yare, my little self has gone and done it again. What kind of trouble did I do this time."

Ten years later Lambo looked… different. Like a lot different, his long curly hair had been put in a low ponytail that rested at his shoulder. His horns still present at the sides of his head, though they looked bigger than what they usually did, and they appeared to have some form of a black streak go through them, from bottom to tip.

He wore a black singlet that hung loose on his body, his arms and chest somewhat bulky and strong, not his usual petite form Tsuna had expected, but he was still thin in a healthy way. The Lambo before him reminded him more of twenty years later version, in a time where the two of them had trained together to build up some muscle and Flame control.

His pants where beige and baggy with a lot of pockets sown into them, and a jacket had been tied around his waist. Heavy duty boots, that didn't look too uncomfortable or too snug, but just right for a lot of walking and running. What would happened in the next ten years to make Lambo look like… this.

"Ah. Well if it isn't young Vongola. How you do?"

Tsuna felt his right eye twitch a little 'Vongola? What had he done to deserve that kind of nick name from his Lighting?'

Tsuna had a strained smile on his face as he responded.

"Good I suppose, you're Lambo right, just an older version. I have had lessons with Reborn explaining the functions of the Bazooka, also why do you call me 'Vongola?' It's insulting." Tsuna said as he crossed his arms. A little stern look on his face.

Lambo could only smirk. "It is pay back for what you have put me through the last couple of weeks, and still you have me do it. I swear if I have to be watching over that violent smart ass red-head of a brat for another week I will strangle him."

Tsuna was quiet, silently wondering who this red-head is, Tsuna was staring up and down Lambo's carefully built body, he could feel the crackling right beneath Lambo's skin, his Flames had gotten stronger it seemed. "What happened to you? You look like you have been training for a few years, but you are just fifteen right? What happened in the ten years between now and then?"

Lambo didn't even smile, just stared hard into Tsuna's own eyes. "You are worried because I am young and should not be bothered to fight." The teen's horns started to spark. "You may not care for it, but I do. I want to fight, I want to fight so that I can protect you, what kind of a Lighting am I if I can't even do that."

Tsuna was speech less, but still he pushed. "I care for your safety Lambo! Why can't you just let me treat you like the child that you are, protect you from anymore harm. I don't want to see you like when we first met, I don't want to see you hurting."

"And what about my feelings, sure you want to let me have a childhood but. I am already knee deep into it, even at five, I was always surrounded by violence, I was always surrounded by pain. Until you came around, accepting my Flame into your wast arms of the Sky that you are. Of course I want to fight for you. After all… It was all I knew."

With a beep of an alarm, and a poof of smoke, Ten year later Lambo was returned to his original time, sitting before him was this time's Lambo, a packet of grape flavored candy in his hand. Eyes slightly poofy from his crying. But the child looked somewhat content.

Tsuna leaned down to Lambo's eye level, gently caressing the boy's hair out of Lambo's face. "Lambo gomen-ne, I didn't mean to be yell at you earlier, forgive me?"

Lambo didn't say anything, just pushed his way into Tsuna's stomach, hugging him and burying his face into Tsuna's shirt.

"Tsu-nii, can I bind my Flame to yours please?"

Tsuna just hugged his Lightning close. "Of course Lambo, was there even any doubt I wouldn't."

Tsuna placed his head to Lambo's His head Flame dancing upon his head, drawing out Lambo's own, binding it to himself, much like he had done thrice earlier with the others. A warm feeling of strength and protection filtered through his mind, the power filled his whole body. Another big release from his shoulders had been lifted.

Tsuna hugged Lambo tighter to his body, his fingers caressing into Lambo's curly hair. Untangling some of the child's tangles from the bed head.

"Thank you Lambo, and I am sorry for not listening to you earlier."

"I'm sorry too Tsu-nii, I didn't mean to yell at you like what I did."

Tsuna gave a quick kiss to Lambo's forehead. "I have to go talk to Kyoya, are you going to be alright on your own?"

Lambo nodded, grasping the little bag of treats he had gotten, most likely from Tsuna's future self, now that he thought about it. If ten years later Lambo was just ranting to him about an assignment he had gotten. The most probable cause would be that they had interrupted in said conversation.

Lambo stood up. "I'll go and see if I-pin is awake, maybe she even want's some of this candy I got?"

Tsuna could only smile, now that was not something his original Lambo would do, no way would he share his candy with anyone. It was nice to see Lambo being civil with I-pin for once. Their arguments could run him up the wall at times even as they had grown older.

Walking out of the room closing the door behind them, Lambo gave Tsuna another quick hug, before disappearing off in search for I-pin.

Tsuna walked over to a certain prefects door. How he would be able to get his Cloud to bind to him he had no idea. Giving a solid double knock on Kyoya's door. It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing Kyoya in his morning kimono. The scent of lavender hit Tsuna's nose as Kyoya opened the door to his domain, practically dragging Tsuna in when the prefect had realized that it was Tsuna who stood there.

As Kyoya had quite literally kicked Tsuna down to the floor, standing over said Sky with his arms crossed, a pissed off expression befelled the skylarks face. Like a lot more pissed off than normal.

All Tsuna could do was sit up properly and rub the back of his head in uncertainty. "I should have gone to you first huh?"

Kyoya's eyes squinted a little.

"But you where at your limit with crowding, I could not have gone to you like that."

"Hn." Kyoya sat down in front of Tsuna, forcefully grabbing the front of Tsuna's shirt. Pulling Tsuna in so their face are mere inches apart.

"You are to bind with me now, Tsunayoshi. You are the only Sky that even has the privilege of being in my presence. Now do it."

Tsuna could only smile, happy to oblige. Activating his Flames, placing his head to Kyoya's. Letting the Flames touch and bind. A wave of a fierce strong will, flew into his body. Emotions so strong it would make a person kneel into submission. But Tsuna knew that this fierce emotion was not for him, it was something he would share with his enemies, sharing them with Tsuna to show his point. Making them kneel before Kyoya, making them kneel before Tsuna as the Sky that he is. Kyoya might be at the top of the food chain. But Tsuna stood besides this predator as an equal. Standing besides him with open arms no chains binding him down. Just letting the Cloud do what he wanted, letting him roam the expanses of the wide wast sky. Only calling the Cloud back when he have to.

"You are strong Kyoya. But you could be even stronger." Tsuna said in but a whisper after the two had settled down from the high of their Flames touching.

Kyoya's eye twitched a little.

But Tsuna kept going.

"Meet me down stairs in two hours. I got stuff I have to do, see you later." Tsuna left the room, gently closing the door behind him. walking over to his own room, walking up to his closet, grabbing a white singlet and sweat pants, putting them on. Walking over to the bed side table, Tsuna picked up the new gloves he had gotten from Reborn. It was finally time to try them out. He had yet to do so, as the week has been nothing but training to get back to where he was prior to the capture. Sitting still in a hospital bed weeks on end was boring.

Walking into the elevator in his room, taking it down to the training hall on B1. Walking up and into the room Reborn had pointed to as the Flame proof hall. Pulling his gloves on a bit more tighter on his hands. Tsuna walked in.

The room was open and big, it reminded him a bit about the place he had trained and sparred in the future mishap that happened in his last life.

Walking in to the middle of the room, Tsuna activated his Flames. Happy to note that the gloves looked pretty much like what they had done the first time he had used them, black with silver fingers, a big X covering the top of the hands. Tsuna ignited the gloves, jumping into the air, glad to note that the gloves pretty much acted the same as they always have. Flying around the room, getting a feel for his weapon. Testing out different volumes of power.

An hour of this later, has Tsuna slightly out of breath and sweating on the ground, not needing to turn around to know someone was behind him.

Turning around, Tsuna comes face to face with his tutor, Reborn.

"Reborn, I have a request." Tsuna started, lifting a flame filled fist in determination. Not waiting for Reborn to speak.

"I want you to train us into the ground the next coming weeks. Can you do that, we need to be prepared, prepared for both the facility and the battle of the rings. I don't trust myself to not train enough, I have done all I can for my friends up til this point, but I am no tutor. So please, help us out."

Reborn smirked, locking his eyes with Tsuna's own. "Well of course, I would not have it any other way… Decimo."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: And that is a wrap for this chapter. OMG I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I MANAGED TO GET THIS CHAPTER SO LONG, JUST A MERE 50 WORDS AWAY FROM 18K!**

 **Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write, I put a lot of thought into this, and there is also that one little teaser for the sequel in here. Yes, for those unaware, I have plans for a three part story for this series. There is a little hint in this chapter for this stories sequel. Assassins Flame, is the name to said sequel. Think you can find that little hint?**

 **Anyway, with that all said and done, this has been, VxG. I hope to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 6, have a good day everyone.**


End file.
